Die Bitte des Apollo (& viele Solangelo One Shots)
by Honelle
Summary: Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich um die Übersetzung der FF The Plea of Apolle von bluelove22. Im Grunde genommen ist es eine Geschichte und viele One Shots nach "Das Blut des Olymps". Nico wird geheilt, Will kommt ihm näher, Jason & Percy sind komische ältere Brüder, erobert die Flagge, Leo & Kalypso kehren zurück, das Schicksal Apollos etc. Vorallem Solangelo
1. Nico I

Hallo liebe Leute!

Ich freue mich wahnsinnig, dass ihr hierher gefunden habt. Ich habe vor kurzem eine Fanfiction zu Percy Jackson / Helden des Olymp gelesen und fand sie so fantastisch, dass ich sie einfach übersetzen musste. Die Geschichte "The Plea of Apollo (& many Solangelo one-shots)" gehört bluelove22, ich habe keinerlei Rechte daran. Viel mehr möchte ich gar nicht dazu sagen, lasst uns einfach loslegen. Viel Spass mit dem ersten Kapitel! (noch eine kurze Anmerkung: ich habe den Spitznamen Deathboy nicht übersetzte, wie sie es im Original getan haben, da ich Todesknabe einen fürchterlichen Namen finde, aber keinen bessern gefunden habe.)

Link zum Original: s/10958522/1/The-Plea-of-Apollo-many-Solangelo-one-shots

* * *

Will Solace stand gegen die Apollo Kabine gelehnt, seine Arme locker überkreuzt, während er mit dem Fuss ungeduldig auf den Boden tippte, bis Nico es endlich auf den Hügel geschafft hatte.

„Über was habt ihr geredet, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Percy und Annabeth sind nur aufgeregt, weil sie vorhaben, nach ihrem letzten Schuljahr aufs College in Neu-Rom zu gehen", antwortete Nico. Er liess den eigentlichen Grund, weshalb er zu ihnen gegangen war absichtlich aus, da er sich immer noch unwohl fühlte, wenn Andere um sein Geheimnis wussten. Er hatte sich gedacht, dass es ausser Jason, Annabeth und Percy (obwohl Nico vermutete, dass Hazel und Frank es auch wussten, nachdem er erwähnt hatte, dass er Blumenjunge bei ihrer Hochzeit sein wollte) niemand zu wissen brauchte.

Der Heiler nickte verständnisvoll, seine himmelblauen Augen waren nachdenklich. „Ich verstehe. Es wird komisch sein, sie in einem Jahr nicht mehr hier zu haben, hm? Die Treffen der Hüttenältesten werden brutal sein ohne sie, aber wenigstens wirst du jetzt da sein."

„Was? Oh richtig", verlegen rieb er seinen Nacken. Natürlich würde er den Kabinen Treffen beiwohnen müssen. Er war der Hüttenälteste der Hades Kabine, jetzt, da Hazel ins Römische Camp ging. Er hörte sich, wie er seine Grübeleien laut aussprach: „Die Kabine braucht wirklich Arbeit. Wer auch immer über die Dekoration entschieden hat, hat einen furchtbaren Job getan. Die Betten sehen bei Hades' Willen aus wie Särge und alles ist entweder schwarz oder blutrot. Ich sage nicht, dass ich gerne Farbe habe, aber ich habe keine Lust darauf, in Laken zu schlafen, die mich an ein Schwimmbad aus Blut erinnern.

Will lachte, ein Klang, der die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch wiederzubeleben und mit neuer Energie herum fliegen zu lassen schien. „Schön, ich werde versuchen, dir einen Ikea Katalog zu finden, während du in der Krankenstube feststeckst. Lass uns gehen, Deathboy."

Bevor sich Nico über seinen neuen Spitznamen beschweren konnte, umschloss eine warme Hand sein Handgelenk und führte ihn weg von den Kabinen. Ein Teil von ihm, der Teil, der physischen Kontakt absolut verabscheute, wollte seine Hand weg reissen und den Sohn des Apollo anbrüllen, seine Hände von ihm zu lassen, aber ein Teil von ihm, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, dass er existiert hatte, sagte ihm, er solle nichts tun.

„Warte! Ich muss Kleider holen bevor wir-"

„Nope, du gehst direkt zur Krankenstube. Ich hole die Kleider für dich später. Für die nächsten drei Tage ist es dir nur erlaubt, die Hütte für Mahlzeiten zu verlassen und das nur, wenn ich denke, dass du in genug guter Verfassung bist, um das zu tun."

Nico rollte mit den Augen, und bekämpfte den Drang zu seiner Kabine schattenzureisen, entgegen den „ärztlichen Anordnungen".

„Wie auch immer", sagte Will, als sie in die in die Krankenstube gingen, vorbei an Betten mit schlafenden Campern. „Du brauchst eine Kontrolluntersuchung bevor ich dich ausruhen lasse. Ich weiss, dass du verletzt warst, als Cecil, Lou Ellen und ich dich auf Half-blood Hill gefunden haben, also denk gar nicht daran, mich anzulügen."

Es war wahr, dass Nico schon besser ausgesehen hatte, nach seiner letzten Schattenreise. Die Wunden, die Lycaon, der erste Werwolf, ihm zugefügt hatte, schmerzten noch immer wie die Unterwelt; dass sie nur eilig zugenäht waren half auch nicht wirklich. Er war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass die Schnitte sich entzündet hatten, aber er würde das wahrscheinlich sowieso gleich von Will hören.

„Das ist der private Sektor der Krankenstube", erklärte Will, also sie durch die einen Vorhang in einen Raum kamen, in dem nur wenige Camper schliefen. „Die Leute hier sind stabil, aber sie brauchen noch Ruhe. Es ist ruhiger und mehr isoliert hier hinten. Wie auch immer, di Angelo, nimm dir ein Bett und machs dir gemütlich, es gehört ja dir für eine Weile. Ich bin in einer Sekunde zurück um dich zu versorgen."

Will verliess den privaten Sektor und liess Nico zurück, der sich das Bett aussuchte, dass am weitesten von den anderen Campern entfernt war. Es war dasjenige, das in der Ecke stand und er freute sich tatsächlich, für ein paar Tage Ruhe zu haben. Die letzten Wochen waren verrückter gewesen als Nike, als sich ihre griechische und römische Gestalt bekämpft hatten. Die Geschichte war am Lagerfeuer erzählt worden, kurz bevor Nico in seiner Kabine für eineinhalb Tage durchgeschlafen hatte und nur aufgewacht war, wenn Jason oder seine Schwester ihn zum Essen gezwungen hatten und als Jason an diesem Morgen mit ihm geredet hatte.

Einige Minuten später kam Will durch den Vorhang mit einem kleinen schwarzen Beutel auf dem EMT geschrieben stand. Er zog einen Stuhl an Nicos Bett, auf dem Nico nervös sass, während seine Augen die des Jungen vor ihm nicht trafen. Er hatte seine Bomberjacke ausgezogen, die vor zwei Tagen mysteriöser Weise in perfektem Zustand in seiner Hütte aufgetaucht war, weshalb man nun die grauenhaften Schnitte sah, die er bis jetzt vergessen hatte.

„Gut, Deathboy", begann Will heiter. „Ich dachte wir starten mit – OH MEINE GÖTTER WAS IST PASSIERT?"

Nico rutschte schuldig herum, er begegnete noch immer nicht den nun aufgebrachten aber besorgten Augen vor ihm. „Lycaon ist passiert. Reyna hatte versucht es zu nähen so gut sie konnte, aber wir wurden verfolgt und wir hatten nicht viele Mittel, also… jaa."

„Wieso hast du sie nicht schon früher anschauen lassen? Das ist mein Ernst Nico; sie sehen aus, als hätten sie sich entzündet!" Die Kränkung in seiner Stimme war offensichtlich. Es schien den Sohn des Hades etwas zu ernüchtern und brachte ihn dazu, hochzuschauen.

„Man musste sich um wichtigere Leute als mich kümmern zu der Zeit. Danach hab ich es irgendwie vergessen."

Will sah aus, als wollte er ihm in den Arsch treten, wobei sich Nico dachte, dass er ihn wohl nicht stoppen würde, auch wenn er es könnte, aber einen Moment später seufzte er nur. Er nahm eine kleine Schere und rutschte näher zum Bett.

„Arm. Jetzt."

Nico kam ihm entgegen und erlaubte so, dass der Faden durchgeschnitten und rausgezogen wurde. Es schmerzte furchtbar, aber nachdem was er im Tartarus erlebt hatte, zuckte er lediglich hier und da. Nachdem er rausgenommen war, rieb Will eine Salbe darauf (sie brannte viel mehr, als er ihn vorgewarnt hatte) um die Entzündung und die Chance einer Infektion zu verringern. Schliesslich platzierte der Heiler seine Hände über den Schnitten und begann in Altgriechisch zu singen. Nico konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, den Sohn des Apollos zu beobachten, der zu seinem Vater sang. Sein Gesicht war locker und die Lichter um ihn herum leuchteten. Erst nachdem Nico gemerkt hatte, dass er ihn anstarrte, schaute er auf seinen Arm, der ein goldenes Licht ausstrahlte, wo die Hände ihn berührten.

 _Das ist fantastisch_ , dachte sich Nico. Nicht, dass er das jemals laut sagen würde.

Einige Minuten später stoppte der Gesang und das Leuchten verschwand. Will entfernte seine Hände, um die Schnitte zu zeigen, die jetzt viel weniger rot und gezackt aussahen. Sie waren verschorft, aber sie schmerzten nicht einmal annähernd wie zuvor. Die Löcher der Stiche waren ganz verschwunden.

„Ich habe mich darauf fokussiert, die Schnitte kleiner zu machen und die Infektion wegzubringen, so dass du nicht in die Risiko Zone kommst." Erklärte er, während er eine dünne Schicht Bandage um die Verletzung wickelte. „Morgen werde ich nochmals danach sehen und schauen, ob ich die Heilung beschleunigen kann, aber jetzt lassen wir es erstmal natürlich heilen. Verletzungen von Werwölfen können heikel sein. Wenn sie sich öffnen, was sie nicht sollten, ausser du befolgst meinen Rat nicht, es ruhig angehen zu lassen, _sag es mir_. Ärztliche Anweisungen."

„Ich mache, was du sagst, Solace. Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich möchte gerne einige Stunden schlafen vor dem Mittagessen. Es ist mir erlaubt, das zu tun, oder?"

Will machte ein Gesicht, als müsste er darüber nachdenken. „Naja, da du ein guter Patient warst, denke ich, dass du das darfst. Wie auch immer", Nico wusste bereits, dass einen Haken hatte, „Ich werde mit dir essen. Du bist untergewichtig, das weisst du? Ich habe es gemerkt, als ich dich untersucht habe."

„Schattenreisen um die ganze Welt ist ein ziemlich effektives Abnehm-Programm", hörte er sich sagen. Versuchte der Sohn des Hades gerade tatsächlich einen Witz zu reissen?"

„Du wirst das nicht noch einmal tun, verstehst du mich?" Will fand seinen Witz nicht lustig. Was eine Schande. „Oh, ich werde mich später um dich kümmern! Ich muss zurück in meine Kabine und duschen. Das letzte Mal ist schon drei Tage her und das ist einfach nur eklig."

Nico fand nicht, dass Will eklig war, aber er sagte nicht. Stattdessen winkte er dem Jungen zu, gähnte und rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen, wo er sofort einschlief. Er verpasste die verweilenden blauen Augen, die noch einige Minuten über ihn wachten und nur verschwanden, wenn jemand anderes den Raum betrat.


	2. Will I

„Nein, Jason Grace, du kannst Nico nicht aufwecken!"

„Solltest du dann nicht leiser sprechen, so dass du ihn nicht aufweckst?", stelle der Sohn des Zeus fest. Neben ihm lachte Piper leise vor sich hin bevor sie ihn aus der Krankenstube führte, damit sie draussen reden konnten. Will folgte ihnen, aber erst, als er flüchtig zu Nico geblickt hatte, um sicherzugehen, dass sein Ausbruch ihn nicht geweckt hatte.

Draussen begannen die Camper ihre Kabinen zu verlassen und ihren alltäglichen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen. Es war nun nicht mehr allzu früh, sodass die Camper aufstehen würden um Frühstück zu essen, beim weiteren Aufräumen zu helfen oder einfach zu entspannen. Ohne eine Möglichkeit, Prophezeiungen zu bekommen und da erst gerade eine grosse Schlacht vorbei war, zogen viele ihren Vorteil aus der freien Zeit. Der Krieg war immerhin anstrengend gewesen.

„Er braucht Ruhe", erklärte Will, also sie sich am Hades Tische setzten. Im Grunde war es sein Tisch für die verbliebenen Sechs der Sieben plus Nico geworden. Es war ohnehin nicht so, dass Jason, Percy und Nico ihre eigenen Tische brauchten. Zudem hatte es Chiron nicht darauf abgesehen, ihnen zu sagen, dass sie nicht zusammen sitzen sollten. Die Gruppe hatte viel hinter sich; Die Regel, dass die Camper am Tisch ihres göttlichen Elternteils zu sitzen hatten, wurde sowieso häufig gebrochen. Er machte sich eine innere Notiz, die Regel beim nächsten Hütten Treffen anzusprechen. „Ich weiss, ihr wolltet ihn fragen, in eurem Team zu sein für das nächste Erobern der Flagge, aber wir werden es sowieso nicht demnächst spielen."

„Eigentlich", sagte Piper, als sie mit Tellern für Will, Jason und ich zurück kehrte, „Jason hat Chiron bereits gefragt, ob wir morgen Nacht ein Spiel machen können, damit sich die Camper entspannen können, nach Tagen in denen wir die Schäden im Camp repariert haben."

Will fragte mental nach Pfannkuchen, die einen Moment später auf seinem Teller erschienen, bevor er seine Sorgen aussprach. „Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass er in der Verfassung sein wird zu spielen."

Jason schmollte, seine Freundin verdrehte die Augen, legte ihm aber mitfühlen die Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber ich will ihn in meinem Team! Wir werden unser erstes Spiel als Bros und so haben. Ich denke, ich kann Percy fragen, aber dann wäre unser Team zu stark ohne einen anderen Sohn der grossen Drei im gegnerischen Team. Bist du sicher, dass er nicht mitmachen werden kann?"

Will seufzte genervt und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein blondes Haar als er nachdankte. Als Heiler dachte er wirklich nicht, dass Nico bei einem Spiel mitmachen sollte, nach dem dutzende von Halbgöttern in der Krankenstube landeten. Wie auch immer, es wusste auch, dass Nico anfangen musste Kontakte zu knüpfen. Zu viele Jahre waren vergangen, in denen er unbemerkt im Hintergrund gesessen hatte und die Leute gemieden hatte, die seine Freunde hätten sein können. Erobert die Flagge mit seinen Freunden zu spielen und Halb-Geschwistern würde ihm gut tun, wenn er nicht so erschöpft und von einem Werwolf angegriffen worden wäre. Andererseits, vielleicht könnte Will dieses seine Mal nachsichtig sein.

„Wenn ich ihn morgen Nacht spielen lasse", begann er, nachdem er einen Pfannkuchen an seinen Vater geopfert hatte, „dann wird die Apollo Kabine auch in eurem Team sein. Er wird nicht die Flagge bewachen, nicht die andere verfolgen oder in der Köder Gruppe sein. Ja, Jason, ich weiss über die Gruppe, die du letztes Mal als Ablenkung ausgesendet hast, Bescheid. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Nico von einem Haufen Ares Kinder mit stacheligen Keulen und Speeren angegriffen wird. Wie auch immer, er kann spielen, wenn du ihm sagst, dass er mit mir nach der Flagge suchen wird. So wird er nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr sein und ich bin da um sicher zu gehen, dass er keine seiner Unterwelt Kräfte einsetzt. Sollte er in diesem Punkt des Heilungsprozesses Untote herbeirufen oder Schatten reisen…"

Jason nickte verständnisvoll. „Er könnte wieder anfangen zu verblassen. Reyna hat mir erzählt, was auf der Quest passiert ist, also weiss ich, in welcher Gefahr er schwebt. Ich denke aber, dass etwas mit Freunden, wie dir und mir, zu machen ihm helfen könnte."

Will lächelte. „Ich habe dasselbe gedacht. Es ist schön, ihn glücklicher zu sehen, weiss du? Er hat immer so traurig ausgesehen, wenn er das Camp besucht hat. Jetzt, da er das Gefühl hat, Leute zu haben, denen er vertrauen kann, wie ihr beide, Percy und Annabeth, und diejenigen im römischen Camp, denke ich nicht, dass er die Leute immer noch so sehr ausschliessen wird. Ich kann bereits sehen, dass seine Stimmung fröhlicher wird. Er lächelt mehr, etwas von dem ich weiss, dass er es lange nicht mehr getan hat. Alles was wir jetzt tun müssen ist ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er hierher gehört." Sein Lächeln verblich für einen Moment als er daran dachte, was ihm der Sohn des Hades vor der Schlacht mit Gaia gesagt hatte. „Er gehört hierher; er muss das wissen."

„Er wird das bald merken", sagte Piper mit wissenden Blick. „Es wird seine Zeit brauchen, aber es wird Nico gut gehen. Er ist eine starke Person."

Jason legte zustimmend seinen Arm um sie. „Du bist auch sein Freund, Will. Ich merke, dass du nur das Beste für ihn willst. Danke."

Er winkte dem Paar zu und versuchte seine Aufregung darüber, Nicos Freund genannt zu werden, hinter seinem verräterischen Grinsen zu verstecken. Er versagte. „Danke, Jason."

„Für was dankst du Jason?" Plötzlich setzten sich Percy und Annabeth an den Tisch dazu, beide hielten Teller die mit Speck, Eiern und Pfannkuchen gefüllt waren. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren Percys Eier und Pfannkuchen blau, doch Will fragte nicht nach. Wenn der Junge, der in den Tartarus und zurückgegangen war blaues Essen wollte, dann sollte es so sein.

Der Sohn des Jupiter schmunzelte einfach und setzte sich auf, während er zum Sohn des Poseidon sprach. „Er hat mir gedankt, weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass die Apollo Kabine morgen in meinem Team für Erobern der Flagge sein kann. Die Hades Kabine wird auch in unserem Team sein. Ihr werdet untergehen, Jackson."

Percy schluckte einen Bissen seines blauen Pfannkuchen bevor er antwortete. „Wir werden morgen ein Spiel haben, hm?" Nunja, ich denke, die Athene Kabine wird auf meiner Seite sein, richtig Annabeth?"

„Natürlich, Algenhirn."

Er wandte seine Augen zu Piper. „Möchte die Aphrodite Kabine sich uns auch anschliessen?"

„Sicher", sagte sie. Jason erstickte fast an seinem Speck, seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Er drehte sich zu Piper für eine Erklärung. „Du warst so gespannt darauf, Nico zu fragen, ob er in dein Team kommt, dass du automatisch angenommen hast, ich würde auf deiner Seite sein."

„Du bist meine Freundin, Piper. Natürlich habe ich das angenommen!"

Sie kicherte bloss, nahm ihre Gabel und fütterte ihm ein bisschen Ei um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ich bin immer in deinem Team, Jason. Es wird anders sein, einmal für das andere Team zu kämpfen. Vielleicht wird Annabeth nächstes Mal in deinem Team sein und nicht in Percys, ist das okay, Annabeth?"

Die Tochter der Athene lächelte und schaute zu Percy, der ihr einen Hundeblick zuwarf, damit sie nein sagen würde. „Ich glaube, ich bin damit einverstanden. Immerhin ist es mindestens ein Jahr her, seit Percy und ich uns das letzte Mal bekämpft haben. Götter ist das lange her", sie schüttele verwundert ihren Kopf."

„Verräter", murmelten beide Söhne der grossen Drei.


	3. Leo I

Leo Valdez hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie genau dort hinfliegen würden, wo sie hin wollten, genau, wie es mit dem Floss gewesen war. Eine andere Seite von ihm dachte, dass sie irgendwo in der Mitte des Ozeans enden würden, vielleicht sogar in Mitten einer Monster Armee die darauf wartete, sie zu attackieren. Er war sich daran gewöhnt, dass solche Sachen passierten. Was er auf jeden Fall nicht erwartete war, dass sie auf den Olymp fliegen würden.

„Es hat sich viel geändert, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war", kommentierte Kalypso, als sie die Stadt vor sich erblickte. Dann wurde sie besorgt. „Leo, was wenn wir hierhin gezogen wurden, weil es mir nicht erlaubt ist, meine Insel zu verlassen? Was, wenn sie mich zurück schicken?"

Seine Hände fassten Festus härter, seine Augen blitzten vor Entschlossenheit, als sie näher zum Olymp kamen. „Percy sagte, die Götter hätten eine Vereinbarung getroffen, allen zu vergeben die in den letzten Kriegen mit ihren Eltern gekämpft haben. Eigentlich hättest du schon viel früher frei sein sollen, Sonnenschein, und wenn sie versuchen dich zurück zu schicken, dann kriegen sie einen Feuerball von Leos Zorn! Noch besser, ich zünde mich selbst an und schleudere mich auf sie!"

Sie schaffte ein Lachen, doch plötzlich fanden sie sich im Thron Raum des Olmyp wieder. Festus landete mit einem surrenden Geräusch in der Mitte des Raums, wo Kalypso und Leo von seinem Rücken glitten. Sie bemerkten, dass sich alle grossen Götter, ausser Apollo, versammelt hatten. In dem Moment, in dem sie von seinem Rücken glitten, lief der Drache scheppernd zu Hephaistos, der ihn unter dem Kinn zu kratzen begann, als wäre er ein ganz normales Haustier.

„Sohn", sagte der Gott des Feuers, Handwerks und der Schmiedekunst. „Du hast mich so stolz gemacht. Nicht nur bist du mein erster Sohn, der es geschafft hat, meine Macht über das Feuer zu erben und solche wunderschönen Kreationen wie Festus hier zu erschaffen, du hast es auch fertig gebracht, Gaias Bewusstsein so zu verstreuen, dass sie sich für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit nicht wird reformieren können. Du hast sie nicht nur besiegt, du bist auch einen Helden Tod gestorben, nur um dann wieder zurück zu kommen und der erste Sterbliche zu sein, der Ogygia zweimal fand. Das sind ganz schön viele Heldentaten. Das hast du sehr gut gemacht."

Für einmal dachte Leo nicht daran, einen Witz zu reissen. Er wusste, wie selten es vorkam, dass ein Halbgott vor den anderen Göttern Lob von seinem göttlichen Elternteil bekam und er wollte den Moment nicht zerstören.

„Danke, Paps."

„Ich muss zugeben", sprach Zeus von seinem Thron aus, „sogar ich bin milde beeindruck von deinen Leistungen, Enkel."

„Milde beeindruckt? Leo McShizzle ist alles aber nicht mild! Ich bin wortwörtlich der heisseste Typ auf Erden! Ich-„

Kalypso bedeckte seinen Mund mit einer Hand und lächelte Zeus entschuldigend an. „Fahrt fort, Lord Zeus. Er hat einmal zu viel eine Buch Landung hingelegt."

Der König der Götter blickte lediglich zu Hephaistos, als wollte er sagen _Dein Kind ist komisch_ , bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit der aktuellen Angelegenheit zuwandte.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es nur fair wäre, wenn ich dir das gleiche Angebot unterbreite, dass ich schon Percy Jackson angeboten habe, nachdem er Kronos in der Schlacht gegen die Titanen besiegt hat. Du hast in deinem Kampf mit Gaia bewiesen, dass du so mutig bist wie er. Obwohl es mir Schmerzen bereitet, das du fragen, wärst du daran interessiert, ein Gott zu werden?"

Leo dachte kein zweites Mal über das Angebot nach, bevor er antwortete: „Ein Gott werden? Ich bin bereits ein Gott! So lange ich Kalypso, Festus und meine Freunde habe brauche ich nichts."

„Deine Antwort ist die Gleiche wie die deines Freunde, aber lass mich dich etwas fragen. Würdest du, Leo Valdez, die Unsterblichkeit verschmähen, wenn du weisst, dass die, die du liebst, unsterblich ist? Sie wird niemals altern, Kind, während du all werden und sterben wirst. Möchtest du deine einzige Chance, ein gemeinsames Leben mit ihr führen zu können, aufgeben, oder möchtest du lieber mit deinem Freunden gemeinsam altern und Kalypso alleine lassen, sobald du in die Unterwelt schreiten wirst? Wähle weise."

Dieses Mal gab Leo keine alberne Erwiderung von sich. Wollte er unsterblich werden und für immer mit Kalypso leben? Wenn er das täte, würde er zuschauen müssen, wie alle seine Freunde ohne ihn alt wurden und vielleicht starben. Aber wenn er nicht zum Gott wurde, würde Kalypso in der Zukunft alleine enden. Er konnte ihr Herz nicht brechen. Aber er wollte auch die Chance nicht verpassen, alt zu werden, zu schnell zu fahren, von der Polizei angehalten zu werden um dann behaupten zu können, er habe Demenz und habe vergessen, was das Geschwindigkeit Limit war, so dass er einer Busse entgehen konnte.

Kalypso schien seinen Inneren Kampf zu spüren. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln trat sie mit all ihrem Mut, den sie in ihrem langen, langem, Leben angesammelt hatte, vor Zeus. „Lord Zeus, ich habe ein Angebot für Euch."

Missbilligend starrte er die Göttin an. „Ich habe dir kein Angebot gemacht, also was lässt dich denken, dass du mir eines machen könntest?"

„Bitte, hört mich an. Könntet Ihr nicht, anstatt ihn für seine Tapferkeit unsterblich zu machen, mich sterblich machen? Ich bin gewillt, meinen Status als Göttin und meine Unsterblichkeit aufzugeben damit er mit seinen Freunden leben kann und sich nicht darüber Sorgen machen muss, mich zu verletzen.

„Kalypso…", Leo war so schockiert und berührt von dem was sie gesagt hatte, dass er nur zuschauen konnte, als Zeus seine Antwort vorbereitete.

„Ich denke, wenn es das ist, was du wirklich möchtest und du auchm Leo Valdez, dann kann ich das machen. Wie auch immer, wenn ich dich sterblich mache, musst du auch sterblich bleiben. Bist du einverstanden damit?"

Sie nahm die Russ bedeckte Hand des Jungen neben ihr und nickte. „Das bin ich. Leo, bist du einverstanden?"

Er blinzelte in seiner Benommenheit und schaffte ein Nicken.

Zeus schien ein Glitzern in seinen Augen zu haben und als Leo zu seinem Vater sah, fand er einen ähnlichen Ausdruck vor. Plötzlich war Kalypsos Körper in helles Licht getaucht. Leo musste einen Moment weg schauen bis es weg ging, was es einige Sekunden später tat.

„Du bist nun sterblich, Kalypso. Ich habe dir die Fähigkeit des Heilens gelassen und deine Aura ist nun die eines Halbgottes. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute."

„Danke Euch, Lord Zeus."

Zu ihrer Überraschung wirbelte Leo sie in seine Arme und umarmte sie fest. „Danke dir so sehr! Du weisst gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet, Sonnenschein."

Kalypso fühlte, wie die Emotionen in ihr hochstiegen, versteckte sie jedoch unter einem Grinsen. „Ich gebe dir nur den Gefallen zurück, Idiot. Lass uns deinen Freunden nun zeigen, dass du am Leben bist!"

Er grinste zurück. „Und dass der Junge der überlebte einen Freund mitgebracht hat."


	4. Nico II

Für irgendeinen Grund hatte Will Nico erlaubt, bis zum Mittag durchzuschlafen.

„Du hast so friedlich geschlafen, dass ich dachte, es würde dir gut tun, damit fortzufahren. Es ist ohnehin nicht so, dass du vorher aufgewacht wärst", erklärte der Heiler, als er seinen Patienten zum Hades Tisch führte, wo seine Freunde schon warteten.

„Wie auch immer", sagte er, bevor er seinen Freunden zu nickte und einen Faustschlag mit Jason austauschte. Er starrte einsam auf seinen Teller und fragte sich, ob er einfach Jules-Albert rufen konnte, um ihm ein Happy-Meal zu besorgen, als plötzlich ein Teller voll gestapelt mit verschiedenen Fleischsorten und Gemüse vor ihn geschoben wurde. Will nahm dann seinen leeren Teller und erklärte ihn für seinen eigenen.

„Du musst so viel essen, damit du deine Energie zurück gewinnen kannst nach dem ganzen Unterwelt Zeug und Schlafen das du getan hast. Beim Mittagessen morgen kannst du haben, was du möchtest, aber für heute Nacht, versuch so viel davon zu essen wie du kannst. Ärztliche Anweisungen", fügte er hinzu mit einem spielerischen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Nico brachte es nicht über sich, den nervenden Quälgeist anzuschreien. Nachdem er für acht Stunden durchgeschlafen hatte, sogar ohne Albträume, war ihm nicht danach, sich anzustrengen. Stattdessen nickte er und ignorierte den überraschten Ausdruck seiner Freunde al er ein Stück Hühnchen an seinen Vater opferte und ohne ein Wort zu Essen begann.

Als alle anderen ein bisschen ihres Essens für ihr göttliches Elternteil verbrannt und zu essen begonnen hatten, drehte sich Jason zu Nico. „Was denkst du darüber, dass wir morgen Erobern der Flagge spielen? Ich habe bereits mit Will darüber gesprochen, dich spielen zu lassen, so lange er dich die ganze Zeit begleitet."

Der Sohn des Hades verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Essen. „Ich brauche keinen Babysitter!"

„Hey", Will legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und zu seiner Überraschung wurde sie nicht sofort abgeschüttelt. „Du weisst genau so gut wie ich, dass du nicht in der Verfassung bist, Unterwelt Sachen zu machen, was sowieso Betrug in Erobern der Flagge wäre, also werde ich bei dir bleiben, falls du angegriffen wirst. Sollten wir eigentlich nicht, da wir heimlich nach der Flagge suchen werden, aber man kann nie wissen."

Nico schüttelte Wills Hand von seiner Schulter und spottete mit einem wissenden Grinsen: „Es ist nicht so, dass ich mit einem halben Dutzend Feinden fertig werde, während du als Lockvogel gejagt wirst."

„Einmal! Ich habe die Römer abgelenkt, indem ich sie mich habe jagen lassen und du hast einmal den Ninja bei ihnen gemacht und plötzlich reichen meine Kräfte nur noch so weit."

„Ich nehme an, du könntest einfach pfeifen oder noch schlimmer: singen. Alle im Camp würden unfähig gemacht werden, wenn du das tätest."

Will schmollte und tat so, als wäre er verletzt. „Ich habe eine wunderschöne Singstimme, danke dir viel Mal! Mein Ultraschall Pfiff soll furchtbar klingen, also kannst du nicht meine Sing Fähigkeiten nicht deswegen verurteilen."

Nico zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, obwohl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl, als er weiter ass.

„Also", sagte Jason peinlich berührt, „du bist dabei, richtig?"

„Natürlich werde ich dich mit meiner grazilen Anwesenheit beehren, Grace." (A/N: Der Englische Wortwitz (I'll grace you with my presence, Grace) funktioniert im Deutschen nur begrenzt, deshalb dieser komische Satz. Ich habe versucht, so gut wie möglich einen anderen Wortwitz zu finden, ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir.)

„Ha Ha, sehr lustig di Angelo. Was würde ich ohne deinen originellen Humor machen?"

„Du müsstest dich mit Percys Entschuldigungen für Witze begnügen."

„Hey", rief der Sohn des Meeresgottes empört. „Ich bin lustig, danke auch!"

Jason und Piper schüttelten ihre Köpfe. „Nicht so lustig wie–"

„Leo!", hörte Nico sich rufen. Urplötzlich schien sich etwas in der Welt der Geister zu ändern. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre jemand, der eigentlich tot sein sollte, plötzlich lebend und es gab nur eine Person, die so etwas schaffen würde.

Er stand schnell auf, vergass sein Essen und schaute zum Horizont.

„Ehm, jaa", sagte Jason langsam, von seinem Platz am Tisch aus. „Das wollte ich sagen. Nach wem schaust du im Himmel?"

Jeder am Tisch erhob sich und schnappte nach Luft, als die Silhouette eines allzu bekannten Drachen in Sicht und jede Minute näher kam. Niemand sagte ein Wort, bis sie die angebrannte aber lebende Gestalt von ihrem Freund und eine andere hinter ihm sahen. Es war nur eine Frage von Minuten, bevor sich Leute aus dem ganzen Camp im Pavillon versammelten, wo Festus der Drache mit einem geräuschvollen Scheppern landete.

„Hallo alle zusammen!" Ein grosses Grinsen zierte Leos Gesicht, als er von dem Drachen hüpfte und dem Mädchen, das hinter ihm gesessen hatte, runter half. „Leo der Grosse, der Junge, der in Flammen steht, Besieger des dreckigen Weibs und der tollste Typ überhaut ist aus dem Grab zurückgekehrt."

„Er hat geübt", sagte das Mädchen neben ihm mit einem entnervten Lächeln.

Percy konnte seinen Augen nicht glauben. „Kalypso? Du bist von der Insel runter gekommen!"

Das Mädchen lächelte süss und nahm Leos Hand, als sie sich einen Weg bahnten und vor ihren Freunden zum Stehen kamen. „Eigentlich, haben mich dieser Junge und der Drache hier mitgenommen. Er hat Ogygia zweimal gefunden und den Fluch gebrochen, der mich dort gehalten hat."

Er drehte sich zu Leo, einen traurigen aber dankbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Danke, dass du das Versprechen gehalten hast, das ich nicht konnte."

„Kein Problem Mann", winkte er ab. „Also wie läuft's hier – Uff!"

Bevor er ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, wurde das verbrannte Irgendwas von Piper und Jason zu Boden geworfen. Viele der Camper, die den Austausch sahen, konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, als er zu Tode gequetscht wurde und Leo bettelte, etwas Platz zu bekommen bevor seine Hitze ihnen Verbrennungen dritten Grades zufügen würde. Das hielt die beiden Halbgötter nicht davon ab, ihn anzuschreien und ihnen zu versprechen, nie wieder ein Kunststück wie dieses zu machen, dem er zustimmte oder Piper davon, ihn auf die Wange zu küssen.

Leo seufzte erleichtert als er einen Arm um Kalypso schlang. „Es ist schön, zurück zu sein. Ich muss euch noch so viel erzählen, Leute! Nachdem ich explodiert bin…" Er unterbrach, als plötzlich Chiron neben ihm erschien und ihn neugierig ansah."

„Er sieht dir ähnlich, Leo Valdez, deine eigene Beerdigung zu verpassen und uns dazu zu zwingen, ein neues Leichentuch zu machen."

Nicos Lippen krümmten sich gegen seinen Willen nach oben als Leo sich in einem Geschwafel darüber, wie sein Leichentuch auszusehen hatte, verlor. Irgendetwas über Feuer und Drachen und dergleichen. Zudem wollte er wissen, wann die Party, die seine Rückkehr feierte, steigen würde, worauf Chiron meinte, sie könnte in der Nacht nach dem Erobern der Flagge sein, und ob Kalypso im Haupthaus bleiben könnte. Chiron stimmte zu und sagte, sie könnte Rachels altes Zimmer auf dem Dachboden haben.

„Weisst du, du solltest häufiger lächeln."

Nico drehte seinen Kopf herum, um dem immer-lächelnden Gesicht von Will zu begegnen. Der blauäugige Blick des Jungen bohrte sich in Nicos eigenen, was dazu führte, dass sein Puls zu steigen begann.

„Es steht dir."

Er wandte seine Augen zum Boden, während er errötete und machte ein nicht-zustimmendes Geräusch. „Halt die Klappe, Solace."

„Aww, Death Boy, weisst du nicht, dass es weniger Muskeln kostet, zu lächeln statt finster drein zu blicken?"

„Weisst du nicht, dass es mich weniger Muskeln kostet, dir dieses bescheuerte Grinsen vom Gesicht zu schlagen?"

Wills Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Mein Gesicht ist zu schön, um geschlagen zu werden. Du würdest es nicht ruinieren wollen, oder?"

Dieses Mal konnte Nico sich nicht davon abhalten pink zu werden. Der Sohn des Apollo sah dies und lachte leise, ein Geräusch, das nur noch für mehr Aufruhr in Nicos Innerem führte.

 _Was tut dieser Idiot mit mir?_


	5. Will II

Er wusste, dass er träumte. Nur so war es möglich, dass er zurück auf dem Schlachtfeld war, wo die Römer und Griechen gegen Gaias Monster Armee kämpften. Seine Kleider waren plötzlich schwarz, das Outfit das er angezogen hatte, als er mit Cecil und Lou Ellen die Römer ausspioniert hatten, bevor sie sich zusammen getan hatten.

„Was passiert hier?", fragte er sich selber, als plötzlich ein Körper in seinen knallte. Ein Pfeil durchschoss die Luft dort, wo sein Kopf eine halbe Sekunde zuvor gewesen war.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Person, die ihn umgeworfen hatte Nico war, mitsamt hässlichem Blumen Shirt und allem.

„Du kannst hier nicht einfach rumstehen, Solace! Du wirst getötet werden!"

Das war eigentlich nicht wirklich während der Schlacht passiert, weshalb Will verwirrt blieb als Nico ein Monster niederstach, dass ihnen zu nah gekommen war. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen würde. Kein guter Traum begann mit der Schlacht gegen Gaia.

Plötzlich explodierten Feuer und Granatensplitter hoch in der Luft über ihnen. Einer der Onager war losgegangen, das wusste er, aber das stoppte die Zerstörung die folgte nicht. Links und rechts zerfielen Monster zu Staub; allerdings fielen gleich viele Camper aufgrund der himmlischen Bronze und dem Gold in der Explosion. Horror durchflutete den Heiler. Wer hätte die Waffe abgefeuert, wenn die eigenen Leute dabei verletzt werden würden?

„Octavian", fluchte er.

In diesem Moment hörte er einen dumpfen Aufprall. Irgendwie hatte Will keinen einzigen Kratzer abgekriegt, was aber nur an der Wand aus Schatten lag, die ihn vor den tödlichen Splittern schützte. Sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen, als er links von sich am Boden die verblassende Gestalt von Nico ausmachte.

„Nico!" Ein Schrei fand den Weg aus seinem Hals. Jeder um ihn herum war tot, also verhallte sein Schrei in Stille. „Ich habe dir gesagt, deine Kräfte nicht zu benutzen! Du wusstest, wenn du sie einmal mehr benutzen würdest, würde es vorbei sein…" Ein Schluchzen entfloh ihm.

Der Sohn des Gades verblasste in der Tat. Seine Arme und Beine waren bereits verschwunden, der Rest seines Körpers wurde langsam von den Schatten gefressen. Der dunkelhaarige Halbgott schaffte irgendwie noch ein Lächeln, bevor er gänzlich verschwand.

„NEIN!"

Die Szene änderte sich, sehr zu seiner Erleichterung. Er konnte es nicht aufstehen, seinen Freund sterben zu sehen, auch wenn es nur ein Albtraum war. Will war jetzt in der Krankenstube und sass auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, das Nico belegte und der tief und fest schlief.

 _Hier bin ich gesessen, bevor ich eingeschlafen bin_ , dachte er.

„Hallo, Sohn!"

Er wirbelte herum, um die glühende Form seines Vaters zu sehen, mit goldenem Haar und blauen Augen, gleich wie die seinen. Der Gott stand dort mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, dass dem von Will Konkurrenz machte. Er trug ein leuchtend oranges Poloshirt mit blauen Surfer Shorts und durchschnittlichen weissen Tennis Schuhen. Es war komisch, den Gott in Kleidern, die ihn wie einen 20-Jährigen aussehen liessen, zu sehen und nicht in seiner griechischen Toga.

„Ehm", sagte er, als der Schock nach liess. „Hi, Dad. Was bringt dich in meine Träume?"

„Ich kam um meinem würdigsten Sohn eine Weissagung zu geben. Es tut mir Leid für den Albtraum. Gut, dass ich aufgetaucht bin und ihn durchbrochen habe."

Will war überrumpelt. Hatte Apollo gerade wirklich gesagt, dass er ihm eine Weissagung geben würde? „Warte eine Minute! Ich dachte, die Gabe der Weissagung würde immer noch nicht funktionieren. Ich meine, ich bin geschmeichelt und so, aber Rachel hat vor zwei Tagen als sie mit den Römern gegangen ist gesagt, dass sie mit Ella daran arbeiten würde, die Sybillinischen Bücher wieder zu erstellen, da der Geist von Delphi ausgelöscht wurde."

„Der Geist von Delphi ist nicht weg, Will. Er ist nur gefangen von einem Feind, den ich vor Jahrhunderten besiegt habe. Als Strafe dafür, dass ich Octavian gesegnet habe, der grösste Fehler meines unsterblichen Lebens, wurde ich von Zeus ausgesendet, ihn wieder zu befreien. Jedoch habe ich Pythons Stärke unterschätzt. Er hat ich erwartet und… Nun ja, ich bin ein bisschen aufgeschmissen. Götter können ihre eigenen Weissagungen machen, weisst du, weshalb ich eines erfunden habe, indem ich eine Grübelei von Ella der Harpyie benutzt habe.

„Warte eine Sekunde", er starrte seinen Dad an. „Du möchtest mir sagen, dass du das Orakel von Delphi retten wolltest und jetzt auch gefangen bist?"

Apollo errötete tatsächlich und schaute lieben zum Sohn des Hades, anstatt zu seinem eigenen Sohn. „Wenn du das sagst, lässt mich das töricht aussehen, nicht? Du wirst die Quest aber trotzdem annehmen und das Orakel befreien, richtig?"

Ein Teil von Will war beschämt, dass dieser Typ sein Vater war. „Natürlich werde ich."

Seine Augen leuchteten vor Glück auf. „Grossartig. Jetzt, bevor ich die Kraft verliere, die Weissagung geht-„

Der Traum löste sich plötzlich auf und Will fiel mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Boden der richtigen Krankenstube. „Au", murrte er, als er seine Umgebung wahrnahm. Nico schlief noch immer, als wäre er tot, der Himmel war noch immer mit Sternen übersät und das einzige das er hören konnte, war das laute Schnarchen der anderen Camper von nebenan.

„Bin ich ernsthaft aufgewacht, weil ich von diesem Stuhl gefallen bin?", hinterfragte er sich selbst als er sich aufrappelte und in ein leeres Feldbett neben Nicos lag. „Es sieht mir ähnlich, die Weissagung die mein Dad mir geben wollte zu verpassen, weil ich von einem Stuhl gerutscht bin. Warte nur, bis Chiron das erfährt."


	6. Nico III

„Was denkst du, wo Piper und Annabeth sind? Ich kenne Percy und denke, dass er sie gebeten hat, die Flagge zu beschützen, während er und Leo unsere verfolgen."

Will schüttelte seinen Kopf und sein blondes Haar war leicht zu sehen im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. „Ich glaube unsere beste Option ist es, bei der Flussschlaufe zu schauen. Die Steigung dort macht es schwierig für Leute wie uns, sie zu überraschen. Sie würden uns sehen, bevor wir zu ihnen kommen könnten und Piper würde ihren Charm Sprech benutzen um uns schlafen zu lassen oder ähnliches. Ich schlage vor, dass du etwas hinter mir bleibst, wenn wir dort ankommen, so dass falls ich gesehen werde, du den Hermes und Hephaistos Kindern sagen kannst, wo die Flagge ist und dann könnt ihr sie überwältigen."

Nico wollte widersprechen, verwarf die Idee aber schnell wieder. Es brachte nichts, Will zu sagen, dass er schlechter zu sehen war und vorausgehen sollte. Will war der sturste Sohn des Apollo den er je getroffen hatte. Und auch der einige Sohn des Apollo, mit dem er befreundet war.

Freunde. Ein Jahr zuvor hätte Nico niemals geglaubt, dass er so viele Freunde haben würde. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er eine Schwester haben würde, von Percy loslassen könnte und sich so fühlen würde, als würde er tatsächlich irgendwo hingehören. Natürlich hatte alles besser ausgesehen nach der Schlacht in Manhattan. Das gesamte Camp hatte gesehen, wie er eine Armee von Skeletten hervorgerufen hatte um Hades Willen. Er hatte bemerkt, wie viele Camper freundlicher zu ihm gewesen waren nach der ganzen Tortur; wenn er ihre Anstrengungen nicht ignoriert hätte, hätte er sich vielleicht schon früher akzeptiert gefühlt.

Nach dem Krieg gegen die Riesen, hörten die Camper am Lagerfeuer und von anderen Leuten von Nicos Rolle in der Besiegung Gaias. Er müsste blind sein um nicht zu bemerken, wie ihn die Leute jetzt anschauten. Ihre Blicke waren nun nicht mehr voll Mitleid oder Angst, sondern etwas ähnlich zu Bewunderung und Respekt. Nico merkte, dass ihm die Blicke der Anderen nichts mehr ausmachten.

Er wurde plötzlich in seinen Grübeleien unterbrochen, als er mit Will zusammenstiess. Der Sohn des Apollo fiel fast hin, konnte sich aber am Baum vor sich halten, während Nico einen Schritt zurück stolperte. Bevor Nico ein Wort sagen konnte, brachte Will einen Finger zu seinen Lippen.

Einen Moment später, nachdem er für eine Millisekunde hinter dem Baum hervorgeschaut und sich hingehockt hatte, bedeutete Will Nico näher zu kommen.

„Ich hab Annabeth in der Nähe der Flagge stehen gesehen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich Piper irgendwo hier unten in den Büschen versteckt, wo wir sie nicht sehen können. Wir sollten es schnell Cecil sagen, bevor die ganze Hermes Kabine hierher kommt und sich durch Pipers Charm Sprech in Hühnchen verwandelt. Wenn sie ihre Ohren bedecken werden wir sicherlich gewinnen."

Nico zuckte zusammen als er auf das alberne Grinsen auf Wills Lippen starrte. Es blendete ihn fast schon!

„Weisst du, wenn du deine Ohren verstopft und dort runter gehen würdest, könntest du die Ablenkung sein, während ich die Flagge schnappe. Es würde nicht länger als zwei Minuten gehen."

Will schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du bereits wieder kämpfst! Soweit wir wissen haben wir Unterstützung in der Nähe. Denk nicht einmal daran meine Befehle zu missachten. Di Angelo!", flüsterte er scharf als er den Blick des Italieners sah.

Nico grinste nur, bevor er über den Busch sprang, indem sie sich versteckt hatten, den Fakt ignorierend, dass er für diese Aktion gebraten werden würde und rannte den Hügel hinunter. Es war die Wahrheit, dass er sich besser fühlte, als er sich in einer langen Zeit gefühlt hatte und er brannte darauf, das Schwert, dass an seiner Seite hing, zu benutzen.

Annabeth sah ihn sofort. Sie hob ihre neuste Waffe, eine Waffe, hergestellt aus einem weissen, scharfen Knochen eines Drachen, als Herausforderung. Das war der Moment, in dem Piper beschloss zu sprechen.

„Nico, du fühlst dich schläfrig!", ihre Stimme kam von irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen.

Er grinste, durch ihre Worte nicht im Geringsten beunruhigt. Niemand würde wissen, dass er seinem eigenen Schatten gesagt hatte, seine Ohren zu verstopfen, um so den Effekt ihres Chram Sprechs zu ruinieren.

„Sorry, Piper, aber ich habe die letzten vier Tage geschlafen. Ich bin nicht im Geringsten müde."

Damit stürzte er sich auf Annabeth und hoffte, dass Will den Hinweis verstehen und sich die Flagge holen würde.

Ihre beiden Schwerter prallten hart aufeinander und Nico war überrascht darüber, wie stark Annabeth war. Obwohl er sie einige Male kämpfen gesehen hatte, hatte er sich nie selbst mit ihr duelliert. Sie war geschickt, das gab er ihr, aber er versäumte es nicht zu bemerken, dass die Technik nicht ganz so gut war.

 _Sie war sich eher an ihren Dolch gewöhnt,_ dachte er als sie ihn abblockte.

Er machte sich dies eine Sekunde später zu seinem Vorteil in dem er das Ende ihrer Klinge fing und eine Bewegung ausführte, so dass ihr Schwert aus ihrem Griff gerissen wurde. Das Ende seines Schwertes war eine Sekunde später an ihrer Kehle.

„Gute Arbeit, Nico", gab sie überrascht zu.

„Stop!", schrie Piper plötzlich von ihrem Versteck. Nicos Augen schnellten herum, wo er Will einen Schritt von der Flagge entfernt sah.

Bevor Piper aus den Büschen schiessen konnte, um die Flagge zu beschützen, rannte Nico auf sie zu.

„Du möchtest anhalten!", schrie sie schwach, als sie einen 20 Meter entfernten Baum umrundete und mit erhobenem Dolch auf die Flagge zu rannte. „Du möchtest den Hühnchen Tanz machen!"

„Das wirst du mich weder tot noch lebendig machen sehen, Piper", rief er bevor er sich die Flagge schnappte, genau in dem Moment, als Piper ihn eingeholt hatte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er mit der Flagge in seiner Hand entwischte und erhob sie triumphierend. Er hatte die Flagge nie zuvor erobert. Das bedeutete, dass das Symbol bis zum nächsten Spiel Hades sein würde, etwas, von dem sich Nico sicher war, dass es seit mindestens einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr passiert war.

Piper und Annabeth gratulierten ihm als Chiron die Pfeife von weit weg blies. Wie er beide Flaggen im Blick hatte, wusste der Sohn des Hades nicht.

„Oh, ja. Will, du kannst dich jetzt bewegen", sagte ihm Piper.

Erleichterung überflutete sein Gesicht als er realisierte, dass er sich bewegen konnte. Dann drehte er sich zu Nico und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der fast mit seinem Eigenen rivalisierte. Fast.

„Ich habe dir ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich nicht möchte, dass du kämpfst! Aber neeeein", beschwerte er sich, als ein paar Camper bei den Bäumen erschienen. „Du hörst nicht auf mich, auch wenn du dich eigentlich immer noch ausruhen solltest. Wenn du nicht so geschickt mit deinem Schwert wärst, hättest du verletzt werden können, was deinen Heilungsprozess nur zurück werfen würde. Du bist in grossen Schwierigkeiten, Death Boy."

Nico konnte nicht anders, als wütend zu werden. Er hatte nur gegen Annabeth gekämpft, war das so eine grosse Sache? Er fühlte sich gut!

„Nenn mich nicht so, Solace! Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du so wütend auf mich bist, wenn ich bloss gegen eine Person gekämpft habe. Wir haben die Flagge, unser Team hat gewonnen um mir geht es _gut._ Es ist nicht, als hätte ich so viel Energie verbraucht!" Die Schatten um ihn herum reagierten auf seine Wut. Nico war sich nicht bewusst, was passierte, bis die Flagge mit einem Klirren aus seiner Hand fiel.

Zu seinem Schock, waren die Finger seiner Hände nun rauchige Fäden und komplett immateriell.

„Nico!" Annabeth packte besorgt seinen Arm um sicherzugehen, dass er noch solide war, was er war, doch ihre Besorgnis verschwand nicht. „Du bist noch nicht ganz geheilt. Du kannst nicht wütend werden, da deine Kräfte auf deine Gefühle reagieren."

Er schloss seine Augen und zwang sich dazu, einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen und sich zu entspannen. Seine Wut ebbte ab und die Schatten um ihn herum kehrten zurück zu ihren natürlichen Schatten. Als er zurück zu seinen Händen blickte, waren sie wieder fast ganz fest. Nur die Fingerspitzen waren noch immer rauchig.

Als er Will in die Augen schaute seufzte er und wusste, dass er falsch lag. „Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht gehört habe, Will. Ich werde nicht wieder gegen deine Anordnungen verstossen. Ich schwöre auf den Styx."

Das Gesicht des Heilers enthärtete sich und er umfasste Nicos Hände mit seinen eigenen. Nico, der sich bewusst war, wie viele Leute zusahen, wollte sie schon wegziehen, als Wills Hände zu glühen begannen. Das Licht schien die Dunkelheit, die in seinem Körper verblieben war, zu vertreiben und seine Finger verfestigten sich komplett.

„Danke…" murmelte Nico bevor er seine Hände weg zog und seine Arme verschränkte.

Will lächelte wieder und Nicos Herz schlug schneller. Es war nicht so, als ob er es gemocht hätte, dass dieser Depp seine Hände gehalten hatte. Er war nur ein überheblicher, sturer, fürsorglicher, heisser Sohn des Apollo.

Warte. Heiss? Wo kam das denn her?

Plötzlich hob Will die Flagge auf, die nun schwarz war, mit einem Totenkopf und einer Sense darauf, und gab sie Nico.

„Dafür sind Freunde da, Death Boy."

* * *

Ich hoffe ihre freut euch, dass ich euch endlich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel beglücken kann.

Ich bin momentan leider mitten im Abi-Stress, ich kann euch also nicht versprechen, dass ich häufiger updaten kann, sorry. Aber bald ist es ja geschafft.

Habt eine schöne Zeit!

xx Honelle


	7. Percy I

Percy und Annabeth hielten Händchen, als sie sich ihren Weg zum Lagerfeuer bahnten. Leo und Calypso redeten über irgendeinen Laden den sie in der Zukunft eröffnen wollten während Jason und Piper darüber diskutierten, was man bestellen musste um die Hades Kabine umzudekorieren. Jason war unnachgiebig mit Nico gewesen wenn es darum ging, seinen „kleinen Bruder" zu helfen den Platz zu verschönern. Nico hatte seiner Hilfe erst zugestimmt, nachdem er Piper gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn beraten würde. Piper war besser im Innendesign als alle von ihnen und so würde Jason nichts tun, wie zum Beispiel pinke Vorhänge bestellen. Hades würde ihn schneller zu den Feldern der Verdammnis schicken als er Zerberus sagen konnte.

Als die Sechs das Lagerfeuer erreichten gingen sie auf kürzestem Weg dorthin, wo Nico und Will eine eifrige Diskussion über die Kreaturen der Unterwelt führten.

„Höllenhunde sind sehr loyal denen gegenüber, die ihr Vertrauen gewonnen haben, oder sie einfach trainieren, nehme ich an. Eigentlich passe ich sogar auf Percys Höllenhund auf. Ihr Name ist Mrs. O'Leary. Verrückt, ich weiss, aber sie ist wunderbar. Wenn ich wieder stabilisiert bin kann ich sie rufen, dann kannst du sie kennen lernen, wenn du möchtest.", sagte Nico.

Wills Augen waren voll Vorfreude. „Das wäre so cool!" Dann bemerkten die beiden Halbgötter ihr Freunde, die ihrem Austausch interessiert zuhörten.

„Hey, Nico, Hey, Will", grüsste Percy bevor er sich neben den jüngsten Sohn der grossen Drei setzte. „Habe ich richtig gehört, dass du Mrs. O'Leary erwähnt hast?"

„Jap", warf Leo ein, als er und Calypso die Bank hinter ihnen in Anspruch nahmen. Jason und Piper setzten sich neben sie. „Hast du Höllenhund gesagt? Kann sie irgendwelche Tricks machen? Ich wette, sie und Festus würden grossartig miteinander auskommen! Sie könnten zusammen spielen und so."

Calypso rollte mit den Augen. „Leo, manchmal bist du einfach zu viel."

„Sei nicht so, Sonnenschein! Ich weiss, ich bin zu heiss um einfach mit mir umzugehen, aber irgendwann wird es einfacher werden."

„Leo."

„Ja?"

„Sei still."

„Gut…"

Die Acht redeten für die nächsten paar Minuten und Will entschuldigte sich, um mit bei seiner Kabine zu sitzen. Sie hatten die Sing Pflicht heute Nacht und da er der Hüttenälteste war, dachte er es sei unhöflich, nicht mitzumachen."

„Hey, Nico", flüstere Percy, nachdem Will gegangen war und sich die Apollo Kabine aufs Singen vorbereitete.

„Ja, Percy?"

Das Gesicht des Sohn des Poseidon blieb neutral als er sprach, leise, so dass niemand mithören konnte. „Ist er dein Typ?"

„Percy Jackson, wenn du das jemals wieder aufbringst, werde ich dich persönlich in die Unterwelt eskortieren und dabei zusehen, wie du gezwungen wirst Mathe Bücher zu lesen und nur oranges Essen zu essen für die Ewigkeit."

„Blaues Essen ist besser und ich _hasse_ Mathe. Zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen mit Miss Dodds, die eigentlich eine der Furien war. Aber ich bin mir sicher, Will würde es gutheissen von dir irgendwohin eskortiert zu werden, egal wo hin", konnte er nicht wiederstehen.

Als er seinen Mund öffnete um etwas zu erwidern, wahrscheinlich um Percys Leben erneut zu bedrohen, begann die Apollo Kabine zu singen. Stattdessen blickte ihn der launische Teenager nur finster an und warnte ihn, sein Mund geschlossen zu halten für den Rest des Abends.

Für die nächsten zwanzig Minuten war alles grossartig. Die Flammen wurden höher und heisser, als sich die Stimmung der Camper steigerte. Tüten mit Marshmallows wurden herum gegeben, genau wie ein Dutzend Spiesse. Die Enden waren voll mit geschmolzenen Marshmallows, aber darum würde sich die Hephaistos Kabine später kümmern. Im Moment war alle zufrieden damit, denn Apollo Kindern beim Singen zuzuhören, mitzusingen oder leckere geröstete Marshmallows zu essen.

„Hey" Leo strecke sich rüber und hielt Nico ein Marshmallow hin. Nico hob eine Augenbraue, als Leo die Süssigkeit entzündete und es genau richtig anbrannte, so dass es perfekt war.

Nico schlang die Leckerei in einem Biss hinunter. „Danke, Feuerball."

„Leo McShizzle für dich, Todesatem."

Dann stoppte der Gesang. Percy schnappte nach Luft, als eine bekannte Figur in den Flammen des Feuers erschien, welches durch den Schock, dass ein Gott erschienen war, etwas kleiner geworden war.

„Lord Apollo", sprach Chiron ihn mit einer Verbeugung an. „Was bringt euch nach Camp Half-Blood?"

Der Sonnen Gott drehte sich zu dem Teil der Arena, wo seine Kinder sassen, und sprach mit Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Will Solace, mein Sohn, ich überbringe dir eine Quest." Damit begannen seine Augen zu glühen und seine Stimme wurde dröhnend.

„ _Der Heiler, Gauner und Magier müssen zusammen stehen,_

 _Der erste Überlebende des Tartarus muss auch mitgehen._

 _Das Labyrinth der Schatten wird das Licht enthüllen,_

 _Die Wut eines Freundes, ein Feind und die Sippe der Sonne hell brennen sollen._

 _Nimm dich in Acht vor dem Schwur mit dem blinden Fluch,_

 _Der Fall der Sonne, der letzte Versuch."_

Niemand sprach, als Apollo einfach verschwand, seine melodiöse Stimme hing in der Luft, während Will darauf wartete, dass Chiron zu ihm sprach.

„Es scheint, als hättest du von deinem Vater eine dringende Aufgabe bekommen, Will", sagte Chiron, als er dorthin lief, wo der Heiler, dem die Worte fehlten, stand. „Es schein ziemlich offensichtlich zu sein, wen du mit dir nehmen musst. Dass ist ein Segen und ein Fluch."

„Jap", sagte Will, während der Rest des Camps darauf wartete zu hören, wer auf die Quest mitkommen würde. „Ich bin der Heiler, Cecil der Gauner, Lou Ellen die Magierin aber was ist mit der zweiten Zeile?" ‚Der erste Überlebende des Tartarus' könnte Percy oder Annabeth sein, richtig?"

Percy räusperte sich und die Köpfe von über hundert Halbgöttern drehten sich zu dem Helden.

„Eigentlich", begann er unbehaglich, während er Annabeths Hand in seiner eigenen drückte, „war keiner von uns der erste Halbgott, der in den Tartarus ging und überlebte."

Geschnatter brach unter den Campern aus, die offensichtlich sehr verwirrt waren.

Connor Stoll öffnete seinen Mund. „Wer war-„

„-der erste Überlebende?", beendete Travis Stoll.

„Ehm..", Percy blickte zu Nico und wollte es nicht wirklich sagen, wenn er sich nicht wohl fühlte damit. Er dachte, dass Nico seine Zeit im Tartarus am liebsten vergessen wollte und es war ihm nie angenehm gewesen, das Thema aufzubringen, aber das Camp wartete.

Neben ihm liess Nico seinen Kopf und seine Schultern hängen. Er sah plötzlich regelrecht gejagt aus.

„Sag es ihnen einfach", murrte der Sohn des Hades.

Percy fügte sich.

„Weder Annabeth noch ich waren die Ersten, die den Tartarus überlebt haben, weil ihn vor uns jemand willentlich betreten hat. Er ist gegangen, um die Tore des Todes zu finden, so dass wir Gaia besiegen konnten. Diese Demigott ist Nico di Angelo."

Während ein aufgeregtes Murmeln von den Campern anstieg, beobachtete Percy, wie Will sich einen Weg ums Feuer bahnte und vor Nico stehen blieb. Er hielt ihm seine Hand hin, ein Lächeln (auch wenn es etwas gezwungen aussah) auf seinem Gesicht.

„Würdest du mit mir auf die Quest kommen um Apollo zu retten, di Angelo?"

Nico rollte mit den Augen. „Er hat mir eine Mitfahrgelegenheit in seinem magischen Schulbus aus Feuer gegeben, weisst du. Es wäre unhöflich den Gefallen nicht zu erwidern. Ausserdem", seine Augen glitzerten vor Humor, „wofür sind Freunde denn da?"

* * *

Hallo Freunde!

Ja, ich habe schon wieder ein Kapitel für euch. Ich habe heute praktisch frei und da dachte ich, ich kann ein bisschen Teen Wolf schauen und übersetzen für euch. Naja, ich geh dann mal ins Freibad. Habt ein schönes Wochenende!

xx Honelle


	8. Will III

Will versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als Nicos Freunde von ihm Abschied nahmen und ihm Glück wünschten.

„Denk daran, deine Unterwäsche jeden Tag zu wechseln, wenn du weg bist. Versuch auch nicht zu viel nachzudenken. Oh, und tu nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde. Oder eigentlich was ich tun würde."

„Valdez, würdest du freundlicherweise die Klappe halten?"

Der Sohn des Hephaistos gab vor verletzt zu sein und tupfte seine Augen mit einem öligen Lappen ab, als wäre es ein Taschentuch, bevor er aussichtlos damit winkte. „Na gut dann, Zombie Atem. Mein Sinn für Humor ist sowieso über dem was dein kleines Hirn verstehen kann!"

„Nenn mich nicht so. Und hör auf, so dramatisch zu sein."

Will merkte, dass diese Konversation peinlich war für seinen Freund, also beschloss er einzugreifen.

„Jaa, ich bin der einige dem es erlaubt ist, Nico Spitznamen zu geben! Stimmts, Deathboy?" Er legte fragend einen Arm um den Teenager.

Jason und Percy blickten einander an und fragten sich, wie Nico wohl reagieren würde. Sie, wie auch Piper und Annabeth, erwarteten, dass er explodieren würde, aber stattdessen seufzte er ernüchtert.

„Wie auch immer, Hitzkopf. Lass uns deinen albernen Dad retten. Jules-Albert wartet ausserhalb des Camps auf uns."

„Ah, aber dieser Spitzname war nicht sehr originell." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Verstehst du nicht, dass ich bloss versuche einen Witz aus dir heraus zu bekommen?"

Nico entschied sich endlich dazu, ihn abzuschütteln, aber nicht bevor er zurückgab: „Nun, du solltest dich etwas beruhigen, Sonnenschein. Ich brauche keinen Sinn für Humor um ein paar Zombies herauf zu beschwören und dich in die Unterwelt zu bringen."

„Aber es ist ein Merkmal, dass die Frauen in einem Mann suchen, Ghostboy."

„Dann ist es gut, dass ich nicht an Mädchen interessiert bin, was, Morgen Pracht?"

„Nunja, Tod das Kind, das – warte, was hast du gesagt?"

Nico bemerkte plötzlich, was er gerade gesagt hatte und seine Augen wurden so wie die eines Rehs im Scheinwerferlicht. Es brauchte keine drei Sekunden, bis er wegflitzte, den Hügel hinunter rannte und schliesslich auf den Beifahrersitz des schwarzen Vans kletterte, der sie zu ihrem Ziel bringen sollte.

„Warte", sagte Leo, „ich bin verwirrt. Seit wann ist Nico vom anderen Ufer?"

„Uhm…" Jason, Percy und Annabeth sahen überall hin, nur nicht zu Leo.

„Hey! Ihr habt es schon lange gewusst? Meine Güte, ich sehe was hier läuft."

Jason schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich wusste es nur weil Eros, oder Cupid, ihn dazu gezwungen sich mit seinen… Präferenzen abzufinden. Percy und Annabeth haben es knapp drei Tage zuvor raus gefunden." Er liess den Part aus wo Percy gefragt hatte, wie er nicht Nico Typ sein konnte. Sein Wasser gefülltes Hirn konnte offenbar nicht verstehen, wieso er nicht jedermanns Typ war. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht will, dass es das ganze Camp weiss. Erzähls nicht rum, hörst du mich, Leo? Das bleibt unter uns, oder Percy und ich werden die einen Hurrikan werden, der so brutal ist, dass er deine Feuer Fähigkeiten für immer verschwinden lässt."

Er rollte mit den Augen, währen er seine Hände hob, Handflächen nach oben, als ob er sagen wollte _Was soll ich denn schon tun_? „Wieso denkt ihr, ich wäre ein Plappermaul? Ich werde kein Wort sagen, dass die Gefühle meines Freundes verletzen könnte."

„Gut."

Will, Cecil und Lou Ellen sahen sich an, bevor der Sohn des Apollo vor trat. „Wie auch immer Leute, da Nico auf uns wartet, werden wir wohl gehen. Wir werden so bald wie möglich zurück sein."

Damit lief das Trio den Hügel hinunter und setzte sich hinten in den SUV. Auf dem Fahrersitz sass Jules-Albert, der Zombie Chauffeur, den Nico erwähnt hatte und der sie fahren würde. Der Zombie bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit nicht. Stattdessen drehte er sich zum Beifahrersitz wo Nico sass und aus der Windschutzscheibe starrte.

„Seid Ihr bereit zu gehen, Master?"

Nico drehte sich zu den Dreien im Hintergrund, seine Augen warnten sie davor zu erwähnen, was so eben passiert war. „Ihr habt eure Waffen, richtig? Will, hast du dein Gepäck mit all deinen medizinischen Vorräten die du mitnehmen möchtest?"

Die drei nickten zustimmend.

„Ich habe viel Nektar, Einhornsaft und andere Arzneimittel eingepackt, im Falle eines Notfalls. Erinnerst du dich, du darfst deine Kräfte nur benutzen, wenn alles andere fehlschlägt, verstanden? Ärztliche Anordnungen."

Es war der zweite Morgen nach dem Lagerfeuer, nach dem Will seine Aufgabe erhalten hatte. Am Tag zuvor hatten sie über die Prophezeiung diskutiert, gepackt und versucht, Nico in die best mögliche Form für die Reise zu bringen. Sie hatten entschieden, dass „das Labyrinth der Schatten", sich auf das Labyrinth bezog. Als sie mit Leo gesprochen hatten, hatte dieser bestätigt, dass Pasiphae erwähnt hatte, Teile des Labyrinths wieder herzustellen, ein Teil, in dem sie jetzt gefangen war und der benutzt werden könnte, um über den Ozean zu reisen und das „Licht" zu retten, oder Apollo. Der Grund, wieso sie mit dem Auto fahren mussten war, weil der Eingang des Labyrinths, der im Camp gewesen war, nicht zugänglich war, da nur ein Teil des Labyrinths wieder hergestellt worden war. Nico hatte gesagt, dass er einen Geist gefragt hatte, wo sie einen Eingang finden könnten und es sollte einen in der Nähe von Georgia haben. Der „Feind" war wahrscheinlich Pasiphae selbe, aber das was alles, was sie bis jetzt wussten.

Nico „gesund" zu bekommen war etwas schwieriger gewesen, als zu entschlüsseln, was sie konnten. Will hatte ihm vorgeschrieben, den ganzen Tag in der Sonne zu verbringen, was dabei half, die verweilende Dunkelheit in ihm zu vertreiben und ausserdem so viel zu essen wie er konnte. Er hatte begonnen, das wieder Gewicht zuzulegen, das er im Tartarus, dem Krug und während dem Schattenreisen (alles Geschichten, die Will dem Sohn des Hades entlockt hatte) verloren hatte, aber er hatte immer noch viel Arbeit vor sich. Trotzdem, sogar Calypso hatte grossartig geholfen, in dem sie Behandlungen geteilt hatte, die sie auf Ogygia herausgefunden hatte. Die Medizin, die sie Nico am Tag zuvor gegeben hatte, hatte Wunder bewirkt und erlaubte ihm mit Leichtigkeit eine Schattenreise durch das Camp zu machen. Er wollte es aber trotzdem nicht drängen. Er war zu früh um zu sehen, ob die Gefahr wirklich vorbei war.

„Ich habs verstanden, Doktor Solace. Fahr los, Jules-Albert."

Damit fuhren die vier Halbgötter davon, Jules-Albert fuhr nur 20 zu viel als sie zur Autobahn fuhren.

„Hey", Will tippte Nico auf die Schulter. Er gab dem dunkelhaarigen Teenager ein kleines blaues Gerät mit einem Sticker der Sonne darauf. Daran angemacht war ein Kabel.

Nico beäugte das Ding verwirrt. „Was soll ich damit tun?"

Cecil schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Das ist ein Musik Player, man. Weisst du, was ein mp3 Player ist? Wann wurdest du denn geboren?

„In den später Dreissigern eigentlich", gab er zu. „Muss ich das hier irgendwo einstecken, richtig?" Nico wies auf die vielen Köpfe vor ihm.

„Jaah", sagte Lou Ellen während sie auf einen Punkt der mit Kopfhörern angeschrieben war deutete. „Steck das Ende des Kabels in das Loch, das mit den Kopfhörern daneben, und der mp3 Player wird automatisch angehen."

„Okay", er tat was sie sagte und drehte das Volumen auf 25. „Jetzt was?"

Will hielt seine Hand auf, nahm den mp3 Player von Nico zurück und scrollte durch die Playlist. „Ich habe eine Playlist extra für diesen Trip gemacht", sagte er aufgeregt, als er den Play Knopf drückte. „Lehn dich zurück und geniesse die Musik, di Angelo!"

* * *

Sorry für die Verwirrung, ich habe gestern ausversehen ein falsches Kapitel übersetzt, hier kommt das richtige Dafür kommt im Anschluss gleich ein zweites! Viel Spass

Xx Honelle


	9. Cecil I

Die Türen des SUV schlugen zu, als die vier Halbgötter aus dem Auto stiegen. Sie waren hungrig geworden, nachdem sie sechs Stunden gefahren waren, also hatte Nico Jules-Albert gesagt, er solle an einem McDonalds anhalten (sehr zum Missfallen des Heilers). In der kurzen Zeit die es brauchte, um ihre to-go Bestellungen aufzugeben, waren sie von einer Gruppe Ärger machenden Wind Geistern angegriffen worden, hatten den Aussenbereich zerstört und die Polizei am Hals. Irgendwie hatte das Will nicht davon abgehalten ihnen einen Vortrag über die Gefahren von Fast Food und wie ungesund es ist zu halten, während sie zurück zum SUV rannten. Das Auto in Nebel zu verstecken, war alles, was Lou Ellen tun konnte, so dass die Polizei ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, als sie an ihnen vorbei flitzten.

Sowie sie wieder auf der Strasse waren – sie assen die ganze Zeit dabei – startete die Musik automatisch wieder. Momentan spielte es „Raining Sunshine", worauf sie Nico fast an seiner Limonade verschluckte.

„Will", sagte er mit leichtem Ärger in der Stimme, „dein Musikgeschmack ist schrecklich. Und das kommt von jemanden, der 1940er Rock und so weiter hört."

„Oh, das habe ich nur zum Spass da rein geworfen! Ich habe auch Sachen rein getan von denen ich denke, dass du sie mögen wirst, weisst du. Es ist einfach so, dass ich nicht weiss, was du magst, also habe ich Songs von jedem Genre da drinnen. Übrigens, wieso hast du die ein Happy Meal geholt? Du bist fast fünfzehn!"

Nico drehte sich um, um den Sohn des Apollo böse anzufunkeln. „Ich nehme immer Happy Meals."

Cecil und Lou Ellen schauten sich an, mit dem gleichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich finde es wirklich lustig", fing Cecil an, „dass der Sohn des Hades, Mr. Weltuntergangsstimmung, immer _Happy Meals_ bestellt."

„Jep", fügte Lou Ellen hinzu, „Nico muss immun auf Dinge sein, die Kinder glücklich machen sollten."

„Ich bin kein Kind!"

Cecil starrte ihn an. „Du hast eine Kinder Mahlzeit bestellt, Nico."

„Es ist eine gewaltige Kinder Mahlzeit", betonte er.

Er hatte wohl nicht verstanden, wie dickköpfig (und lustig) er wer, denn den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, als die drei auf dem Rücksitz des SUV in Gelächter ausbrachen, war eindeutig. Mit einem Seufzen drehte er sich um, wandte sein Gesicht der Strasse zu und beendete sein Happy Meal ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Ein paar Stunden später überquerten sie die Grenze nach Georgia. Es war ironisch, dass „The Devil Went Down to Georgia" erklang als sie es taten, was dazu führten, dass die drei hinten wieder wie Idioten zu lachen begannen.

„Wenn ihr nicht aufhört euch so dumm zu benehmen, werde ich dieses Auto anhalten."

„Es ist ein SUV", hob Ceci hervor, „ausserdem bist du nicht der, der fährt."

„HALT DIE KLAPPE!"

Das Kind des Hades tat für fünf Minuten das, was Nico gesagt hatte, bevor er lauthals den Song mitsang, gemeinsam mit den Beiden neben ihm. Nico liess seinen Kopf an die Scheibe sinken und erwägte ob es sich lohnen würde, für die letzte Stunde oder so in eine Todes Trance zu verfallen.

Endlich, als Cecil dachte, Nico würde ihn demnächst ermorden, kamen sie in der Stadt Atlante an.

„Hier hat es viele ruhelose Seelen", sagte das Kind des Hades ernst.

Lou Ellen neigte ihren Kopf. „Wieso?"

„Es hat viele Monster hier in Atlante, aber nicht die, gegen die wir es gewohnt sind zu kämpfen. Viele Frauen und Kinder werden von Leuten entführt, die für Menschen Handel verantwortlich sind. Hier werden junge und viele Frauen gegen ihren Willen als Sklavinnen verkauft. Es ist ein Untergrund Geschäft, das hier am grössten und erfolgreichsten von allen Orten den USA ist. Es gibt Gruppen und Bewegungen die versuchen, es zu stoppen, aber die Monster sind gut im sich verstecken.

„Das ist wirklich traurig", sagte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Nico nickte, seine Lippe war eine dünne Linie. „Das ist es."

„Nun", sagte Will, als er versuchte die Stimmung zu heben, „Was ist mit dem Eingang zum Labyrinth, von dem dir dein Geister Freund erzählt hat? Sind wir nahe dran?"

„Ich glaube ich spüre ihn einige Blöcke weiter. Es ist jedoch kein materieller Eingang, falls es das ist, was ihr denkt. Eigentlich ist es eher ein Teil des Labyrinths, der näher an der Oberfläche ist als der Rest des Labyrinths. Ich muss uns dann mit einer Schattenreise nach unten bringen", warnte er, „es wird nicht länger als eine Minute gehen."

In diesem Moment wurde der SUV von etwas gerammt, das wie ein metallener Stier wirkte.

Das Fahrzeug wurde in die Luft geschleudert, die Halbgötter schrien, während Jules-Albert ein steinernes Gesicht bewahrte. Sie drehten sich einmal, bevor zurück zur Erde fielen. Die Airbags der Vordersitze gingen auf und pinnten Nico an seinen Sitz, als der SUV mit einem widerlichen Knirschen landete.

„Beeilt euch!"", schrie Will, als die auf den Rücksitzen ihre Sitzgurte aufmachten und aus dem Fahrzeug flohen. Als er bemerkte, dass Nico seinem Hinweis nicht folgte und dort benebelt von dem Aufprall den sein Kopf erlitten hatte, als ihn der Airbag gegen seinen Sitz gedrückt hatte, sass, rannte er zurück, um ihn zu retten. Unglücklicherweise war die Tür unglaublich entstellt.

„Auf was wartest du, Will? Hol in da raus!", schrie Lou Ellen. Ein kleines Stück weiter die Strasse bereitete sich der Stier zum Angriff vor.

„Ich kann nicht! Die Tür klemmt."

Cecil rannte an Wills Seite und grinste ihn an, trotz der Situation. Der Sohn des Hermes nahm seine Klinge und rammte sie in das Glas, das sofort zersprang. Gemeinsam zogen sie Nico aus dem Auto, während Lou Ellen durch Gebrauchen des Nebels den Stier hereinlegte und dieser so in ein anderes Auto rannte.

„Der Eingang ist gleich dort", sagte Nico, als er auf eigenen Füssen stand. Blut sickerte aus einem Schnitt auf seiner Stirn, wo ihn das Glas geschnitten hatte, als er aus dem Auto gezogen worden war, aber sonst ging es ihm gut.

„Dann lass und gehen. Lou Ellen!", Cecil packte seine Freundin am Arm. Dann rannten sie.

„Dieser Stier kommt mir vertraut vor", keuchte Will, als sie einem fliegenden Auto auswichen. Es schien als wäre der Stier nicht glücklich darüber, dass er ausgetrickst wurde. „Ich glaube, er hat das Camp bereits einmal angegriffen, an dem Tag, an dem als vor drei Jahren Thalias Baum vergiftet wurde."

Cecil nickte. Er war ein neuer Camper gewesen, als dieser Unfall passiert war. „Immerhin hat es lange gedauert, bis er sich reformiert hat. Aber was macht er hier?"

„Jemand versucht uns davon abzuhalten, die Quest zu erledigen", sagte Nico finster.

In diesem Moment bebte die Erde unter ihnen. Die vier drehten sich um, als der Bulle aufholte, Feuer blies aus seinen Nüstern. Gerade als er sie niederdrücken wollte, zerstreuten sie sich und der Stier rannte an ihnen vorbei in einen nahe gelegenen Laden.

„Ich hoffe, dieser Laden ist versichert", murmelte Cecil bevor er sein Schwert hob.

„Leute, zielt auf den Fleck hinter seinem Arm!", schrie Will von einigen Metern entfernt. „Es hat einen Schwachpunkt im Metall und wenn jemand dort rein stickt wird das mechanische Herzstück der Stiers kaputtgehen. Geht einfach sicher, dass ihr in Deckung geht, nachdem ihr in zerstört habt. Als Percy ihn besiegte gab es eine riesige Explosion!*

Als der Bulle dieses Mal angriff, winkte Cecil mit den Armen und rief dem hässlichen, mechanischen Monster zu, es solle ihm folgen. Immerhin war sein Vater der Gott der Reisen und des Diebstahls, also konnte er ziemlich schnell davon laufen. Während er vom Stier verfolgt wurde, sprangen Nico, Will und Lou Ellen auf das Biest, als es vorbei donnerte. Es war Nicos Klinge, die durch das Metall stiess. Das Biest begann zu zittern, doch bevor es explodieren konnte befahl Nico den Schatten, es einzuhüllen. Nico grunzte vor Anstrengung, als er sich bemühte, die Schatten davon abzuhalten, wegen der grossen Menge an Licht produziert durch die Explosion, zu verschwinden.

„Packt euch alle bei den Händen", befahl Nico. Er erwischte einen Blick auf den zerstörten SUV, wo Jules-Albert immer noch sass, als wäre nichts passiert und schüttelte seinen Kopf, bevor er dem Zombie sagte, er könne gehen und sie mit einer Schattenreise in das Labyrinth unter ihnen beförderte.

Aber zuvor drehte sich Lou Ellen mit einem aufziehenden Grinsen. „Wenn dein Vater das rausfindet, wird er dich _töten_."


	10. Will IV

Es wäre ein stereotypisches Vorurteil anzunehmen, dass alle Kinder des Apollo die Dunkelheit nicht mögen. Nur weil ihr Vater der Gott der Sonne war, hiess das nicht, dass sie Angst oder so davor hatten (obwohl einige jüngere Kinder es wirklich hatten). Auf der anderen Seite, fühlte sich Will Solace wie ein Käfer in der tintenschwarzen Dunkelheit die sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Das Labyrinth war nicht nur frei von Licht, es war geradezu erstickend.

Cecil zog eine Taschenlampe aus seinem Rucksack und gab sie Will, der sie dankbar anschaltete. Einen Moment später hielten sie alle eine Taschenlampe in der Hand und durchkämmten ihre Umgebung nach in der Dunkelheit verstecken Feinden.

«Also das ist das Labyrinth? », fragte Will, als sie das Gebiet frei von Monstern erklärten. «Es ist schrecklich dunkel hier. »

«Es sollte irgendwo Licht haben, wenn wir weitergehen», sagte Nico ein paar Meter hinter dem Heiler. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Nico bereits hier gewesen war. «Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Pasiphae in ewiger Dunkelheit lebt. Als ich mit Hazel über sie gesprochen habe, sagte sie, die Titanin sei sehr auffällig und auf sich selbst konzentriert. Niemand könnte sie in dieser Schwärze verehren. Trotzdem », grübelte er, «als sie versuchte das gesamte Labyrinth wiederaufzubauen, indem sie ihre Illusions Fähigkeiten verwendete, schaffte sie es bloss, einige Teile davon zurückzubringen. Dieser Teil ist nicht einer, an den ich mich nicht erinnere gewesen zu sein. »

Will nickte verstehend. «Ich kann trotzdem noch nicht glauben, dass das Labyrinth zurück ist. Ich habe gedacht, als Dädalus gestorben ist, sei das Labyrinth mit ihm gestorben. »

«Das ist es, aber du musst daran denken, dass als er es gebaut hat, Pasiphae gleich viel damit zu tun hatte wie er. Sie benutzte ihre Magie um es mit Monstern und anderen schrecklichen Dingen zu füllen, damit es den gefährlichen Ruf bekommt, den es momentan hat. Sie und Dädalus waren immerhin Partner. Sie endeten zerstritten und wegen dem wurde nie erwähnt, dass sie geholfen hatte, das Labyrinth zu erschaffen, weshalb sie nun Erfinder mit Leidenschaft hasst. Wie auch immer, da nun wieder Teile des Irrgarten voll funktionieren, dank den Kräften, die sie als Anhängerin Gaias erhalten hat und da Dädalus nun nicht mehr da ist, muss sie immerhin ein wenig erfreut sein. »

«Ausser dem Fakt, dass deine Schwester sie in ihrer eigenen Kreation gefangen hat», sagte Lou Ellen. Sie hatte gehört, wie Hazel und ihre Mutter, Hekate, gegen die Titanin der Magie gekämpft und gewonnen hatten und deshalb war die Tochter des Hades nun ein Vorbild für sie.

Nico zuckte mit den Achseln, aber niemand bemerkte es in der Dunkelheit. «Richtig, aber jetzt ist ihre Illusion echt. Das ist aber auch etwas Gutes, da es ohne das Labyrinth schwieriger wäre, nach Griechenland zu kommen.»

«Also, was tun wir nun?», äusserte sich Cecil, der sich weiterhin daran machte sicherzustellen, dass nichts in der Nähe von ihnen war. Mit nur vier Taschenlampen und einem enormen, eigentlich endlosen Labyrinth wollte er eigentlich wirklich irgendwo hin, wo sie ihre Umgebung sehen konnten.

«Wir müssen einen Weg zu den antiken Höhlen finden, wo Python das Orakel von Delphi und meinen Dad, unter Verschluss hält. _Wortwörtlich_.»

«Leo sagte, als er mit deinem Vater auf Delos, seinem Geburtsort, gesprochen hatte, hat dieser nie wirklich gesagt, wo die antiken Höhlen sind», warf Nico ein. «Wir können nur annehmen, dass sie irgendwo in Griechenland sind, aber das ist nicht spezifisch genug. Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich uns durch das Labyrinth nach Griechenland navigieren soll. Wenn Hazel hier wäre…»

«Nein», sagte Will. «Die Prophezeiung hat nicht nach ihr verlangt. Wie vier können das schaffen, Nico, du musst daran glauben.»

Er rollte mit seinen dunkelbraunen, praktisch schwarzen Augen, nachdem er seine Worte gehört hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund fand der Sohn des Apollo seine Augen ziemlich glanzvoll, obwohl er sie beinahe nicht ausmachen konnte in der Dunkelheit, die sie umgab. Oder vielleicht war es auch wegen der umgebenden Dunkelheit, die Nicos beinahe genauso dunkle Augen hervorstechen liessen.

«Ich habe eine Idee», rief plötzlich Lou Ellen. Als ihre Stimmte den dunklen Gang hinuntergetragen wurde, zuckte sie zusammen, bevor sie mit leiserer Stimme weiterredete. «Dädalus mag vielleicht tot sein, aber du bist der Geister König, Nico. Ruf ihn einfach herbei und bitte ihn, uns nach Griechenland zu eskortieren. Es sollte den Weg wissen, richtig? Vielleicht weiss er sogar, wo Apollo ist.»

Der Sohn des Hades nickte leicht. Will fragte sich dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nach ob er besorgt war. Er schien dem Rat von Lou Ellen nur zögerlich zu folgen, aber mit einem tiefen Atemzug liess er sich auf ein Knie sinken und schloss seine Augen. Wort strömten aus seinem Mund, schneller als Will akustisch verstehen konnte, bevor er schliesslich seine Hand auf den Boden vor ihm legte. Die restlichen Halbgötter im Raum schnappten nach Luft, als plötzlich eine geisterhafte Figur aus dem Boden schoss.

Obwohl die Figur transparent war, war es einfach zu sagen, dass es sich um einen alten Mann handelte. Auf der Seite seines Nackens hatte er ein Tattoo das aussah wie eine Art Vogel. Seine Hände waren knochig, die Augen leicht eingesunken und das Gesicht voller Falten. Er trug alte zerlumpte Kleidung, aber von der Weisheit in seinem Blick wusste Will, dass man ihn nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen konnte.

«Meister Nico», sprach der Mann förmlich. Aber die Neugier in seiner Stimme war hörbar.

«Dädalus.»

«Wieso hast du mich gerufen?» In diesem Moment bemerkte der Geist seine Umgebung. Seine Augen weiteten sich, seine Kinnlade klappte einen Moment später herunter. «Das – das ist das Labyrinth! Aber wie? Es wurde zerstört, als du meine Seele freiliesst! »

«Pasiphae hat es geschafft, Teile davon zurück an die Oberfläche zu bringen, aber das ist nicht genau der Grund, weshalb ich Euch hierher gerufen habe. Wisst Ihr, meine Freunde und ich sind auf einer Quest um Apollo und das Orakel von Delphi vor Python zu retten. Ich wollte Euch fragen, ob Ihr uns einen Einblick darüber geben könntet, wo sie am ehesten sein könnten. Sie sind irgendwo in Griechenland, das wissen wir, also auch wenn Ihr nichts Spezifischeres wisst, möchte ich, dass Ihr uns trotzdem dorthin führt. Ihr wisst den Weg, nehme ich an?»

Der alte Mann bewegte ruckartig seinen Kopf. «Natürlich tu ich das! Es tut mir leid, ich weiss nicht genau, wo sie exakt sind, ausser auf einer der vielen Inseln in Griechenland, aber ich kann euch zum nächstgelegensten Eingang bringen. Es sollte einen in Griechenland haben, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.»

«Gut», sagte Nico. «Geht also voraus. Wir wissen nicht genau, wieviel Zeit Apollo bleibt.»

War es nur Wills Einbildung oder blickte Dädalus finster drein?

«Bevor wir gehen», sagte der Mann freundlich, «würdest du mir deine Freunde vorstellen, so dass ich weiss, wem ich behilflich bin? In der Unterwelt zahlt es sich aus, Halbgöttern zu helfen. Es macht sich gut für Geschichten.»

Nico hob eine Augenbraue aber fügte sich. «Der braunhaarige Junge ist Cecil, Kind des Hades. Das Mädchen ist Hekates Tochter, Lou Ellen. Der Typ mit dem Mopp blonden Haars ist Will Solace, Sohn des Apollo. Es ist seine Quest, der Ihr eigentlich helft, nicht meine. Ich bin hier bloss das Back-Up.»

«Ah, ich verstehe.» Dädalus drehte sich zu Will, etwas blitzte in seinen Augen auf, das er nicht zuordnen konnte. «Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um dir bei deiner Aufgabe zu helfen, Will Solace. Aber sei gewarnt, der Irrgarten ist ein gefährlicher Ort. Pasiphae und ihre Monster lauern hier irgendwo. Sie wird nicht erfreut sein, mich in ihrem Labyrinth zu sehen, und noch weniger euch Halbgötter.»

Bevor Will irgendetwas sagen konnte, lächelte der Mann und drehte sich herum. «Lasst und gehen, Kinder. Wir haben viel Weg vor uns.»

Wie er sagte, hatten sie viel Weg vor sich. Die Durchgänge schienen niemals zu enden. Dann und wann durchquerten sie einen Raum, der von Fackeln erleuchtet war, um nur Knochen oder zerbrochene Objekte ohne Zweck zu finden. Zu ihrem Glück hatten die letzten paar Stunden des Laufens keine Gefahren mit sich gebracht, da die Durchgänge alle schwarz wie die Nacht waren. Die liess Will allerdings unruhig werden. Sie waren im Labyrinth, um Apollos Willen! Da waren vier Halbgötter, eines davon ein Kind der grossen Drei, die zusammen reisten. Wie konnte ein Monster sie bis jetzt _nicht_ gerochen haben?

Es schien, als würden die anderen dasselbe denken. Sie fuhren fort damit, die Hallen mit ihren Taschenlampen zu durchsuchen, ihre Augen wanderten herum für ein Zeichen eines Monsters. Ausser einigen Spuren, die es überall zu haben schien, fanden sie nichts.

Wie auch immer, als hätte das Schicksal Wills Gedanken gelauscht, begann der Boden, auf dem sie liefen, zu beben. Die vier Halbgötter und der Geit erstarrten auf der Stelle wo sie standen (oder schwebten) und hörten, wie das Geräusch lauter wurde, näher.

«Wir sollten rennen», sagte Cecil.

«Jep», stimmte Will zu. «Rennt!»

Gerade als sie starteten, echote ein lautes Gebrüll durch den Gang, in dem sie momentan waren. Die Vier blickten nicht zurück, um zu sehen, was näherkam, die Reichweite ihrer Taschenlampen war niemals weit genug um zu erleuchten, welches Monster auch immer sie verfolgte. Sie mussten schnell einen erleuchteten Raum finden, so dass sie sehen konnten, gegen was sie antraten.

«Beeilt euch», sagte Dädalus, dessen Gestalt vor den Teenagern herschwebte. «Diesen Weg!»

Sie folgten ihm ohne ein einziges Wort, aus dem Geräusch galoppierender Hufe wurde deutlich, was sie verfolgte und näher kam.

* * *

So meine Lieben, ich melde mich zurück aus dem Urlaub! Ich habe vor Ewigkeiten bereits angefangen, dieses Kapitel zu übersetzen und habe es nun endlich fertig gestellt. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es :)

Ich möchte an dieser Stelle noch einmal kurz darauf hinweisen, dass nichts an dieser Geschichte mir gehört, die Figuren etc. gehören alle Rick Riordan, die Story selber wurde von bluelove22 auf veröffentlicht.

Bis bald

xx Honelle


	11. Lou Ellen I

Lou Ellen I

Lou Ellen war noch nie auf einem Auftrag gewesen. Sicher, sie hatte in einigen Schlachten gekämpft, die letzte war diejenige mit Gaia und ihren Monstern gewesen, doch ein Auftrag war anders. Es waren nur einige wenige bei dir, die dir den Rücken deckten, nicht ein gesamtes Camp oder immerhin eine Gruppe Hütten Kameraden an deiner Seite. Ausserdem war da der Fakt, dass sie sich im Camp auskannte. Das Labyrinth war furchteinflössend, es kamen überhaupt keine Heim Gefühle auf. Ohne Zweifel hatten Cecil und Will auch Angst, auch sie waren nie für einen Auftrag gerufen worden, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihre Gefühle versteckten, genau wie sie. Nico hatte wahrscheinlich auch Angst, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde.

Als die Gruppe scharf rechts abbog, schlitterte sie seitwärts und warf sich nach vorne, genau als das Monster hinter ihnen vorbei sauste. Ihr Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Wenn sie zwei Sekunden langsamer gewesen wäre, wäre sie Fressen für das Monster gewesen.

«Hier rechts hat es einen Raum!», schrie Dädalus, als er um eine Kurve bog. Die Halbgötter folgten ihm, während sich Schweiss von ihrem Monster-Flucht Workout an ihrem Brauen zu sammeln begann.

Gerade als sie in das Licht des Raumes in den sie geführt worden waren traten, wo sie sich verteilten und die Waffen hoben um sich darauf vorzubereiten, das Monster zu erledigen, dass sie gleich erreichen würde, rief eine Stimme von hinter ihnen aus.

«Es scheint, als hätte ich Besucher! Ein Kind von Hades, Hekate, Hermes, Apollo und – was ist das? Ist das der Geist meines lieben Feindes Dädalus? Das Schicksal hat mich heute wirklich gesegnet. Es war aber auch Zeit.»

«Pasiphae», knurrte der Geist. «Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, das Labyrinth mit deiner unausstehlichen Magie wieder zum Leben zu erwecken?»

Die Titanin setzte sich auf einen Thron aus Metallschrott, ihr schwarzes, Juwel beladenes Kleid war dasselbe, das sie angehabt hatte, als sie gegen Hazel gekämpft hatte. Ihr dunkles Haar war dieses Mal jedoch offen und Wut brodelte in ihrem Blick. Lou Ellen bemerkte, wie sie mit ihrer Halskette, die wie ein Labyrinth geformt war, spielte, als ob sie auf sie gewartet hatte.

«Ich habe mir gedacht, es würde das Labyrinth verbessern, wenn ich es mit noch mehr Monstern als zuvor füllen würde, wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen müsst. Andererseits scheint es, als kann ich wegen der Schwester dieses Wichts», verspottete sie Nico, «keine meiner wunderschönen Kreaturen herbeirufen. Ausser meinem Sohn und seinen Verwandten.», fügte sie hinzu, als der Minotaurus, halb Bulle, halb Mensch, den Raum betrat. Das Biest schnaubte, doch aufgrund seines rostigen Nasenrings musste es einen Moment später niesen. Sehr furchteinflössend.

«Ich erinnere mich daran, als Percy dieses Ding _zweimal_ getötet hat», schnaufte Will, als seine Augen zwischen dem Monster und seiner Mutter hin und her wanderten.

Die Titanin nickte lediglich und ein Schmollmund erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. «Ja, dieser Sohn des Poseidon hat ihn tatsächlich Jahre zuvor getötet, zuerst, als er rausfand, dass er ein Halbblut war und das zweite Mal während des Scharmützels mit Kronos. Nicht dass ich dem zu viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte. Unglücklicherweise ist er einer der wenigen, den ich herrufen musste um euch hierher zu jagen. Zum meinem Glück seid ihr sowieso hierhergekommen. Die Zeit für Rache ist gekommen, da selbst wenn ihr es schaffen würdet, nach Griechenland zu kommen, mein Vater es Apollo niemals erlauben würde, zurück zu kommen.»

«Dein Vater? Du meinst Helios?» _Die Sippe der Sonne… Sollte das wohl andeuten, dass der Titan eigentlich dazu geboren worden war, die Sonne zu sein?_

«Er ist der einzige Vater, den ich habe», spottete sie. «Er wird euch auf eurem Auftrag nicht helfen, selbst wenn ich euch nicht töten sollte.»

«Versuch es doch», verhöhnte Nico sie.

Sie erhob sich und durchbohrte Dädalus, Nico und Lou Ellen mit einem stechenden Blick, der denjenigen von Nico Konkurrenz machte. «Dich kann ich nicht töten, da du bereits tot bist, Tüftler, aber die Kinder von Hades und Hekate sollen bezahlen. Es war eure Sippe, die mich hier gefangen hat. Macht euch bereit zu sterben!»

Der Minotaurus heulte, seine Augen glühten rot, als er sich bereitmachte, auf Lou Ellen loszugehen. Das Mädchen rannte davon. Cecil flankierte sie beschützerisch, sein Schwert an seiner Seite, während Will, von seiner Position neben Nico aus, einen Pfeil anlegte. Nico hob sein eigenes Schwert und wollte das Tier erschlagen, das neben ihm angriff, als eine Stimme ein paar Meter neben ihm sprach und ihn dazu brachte, seine Waffe zu senken.

«Nico?»

Er wirbelte herum und seine Augen weiteten sich als er ein grosses, dunkelhaariges italienisches Mädchen in seinem Alter sah, die ihn geschockt und besorgt ansah. Sie trug eine grüne Strickmütze, die aus irgendeinem Grund schief auf ihrem Kopf sass. Der Bulle raste an Nico vorbei, als er das Mädchen sehnsuchtsvoll anblickte.

«Bianca?», seine Stimme war voller Emotionen. «Bist das du? Was tust du hier lebendig? Du hast dich entschlossen, wiedergeboren zu werden; du _kannst nicht_ hier sein.»

Sie warf ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu und schüttelte ihren Kopf. «Vater wollte das nicht. Er sagte, ich würde es verdienen, wieder als ich selbst zu leben, als deine Schwester. Ich bin schon eine Weile zurück, aber ich stecke hier fest, da Pasiphae mich gefangen nahm, als ich wieder lebendig wurde.»

Während sie redeten, hielten Cecil und Lou Ellen verzweifelt den Minotaurus zurück. Das Monster hatte Cecil in die Luft geworfen, ein Bluterguss bildete sich bereits auf seinem rechten Arm und Schulter, während Lou Ellen lediglich ein aufgeschrammtes Knie und Hand hatte, von dem Versuch, dem Kopf des Monsters zu entkommen, wobei sie sich über den Boden gerollt hatte. Der Minotaurus hatte bloss einige Schnitte, die Halbgötter schafften es nicht, einen grossen Schlag auszuführen.

Will bemerkte ihre Mühen aus der Ferne, gerade als Nico zu seiner Schwerster ging.

«Stop!», er packte Nicos Arm zusätzlich und der Junge drehte sich wütend zu ihm um. «Hazel sagte, Pasiphae benutzt ihre Magie um einen zu täuschen. Sie benutzt offenbar ihre Kontrolle über den Nebel um dich auszutricksen. Es ist genau, wie du gesagt hast; deine Schwester kann nicht hier sein, weil sie es nicht ist.»

Schmerz überkam den Sohn des Hades. Die Titanin der Magie war brutal, indem sie das Bild seiner toten Schwester gegen ihn verwendete.

«Zeige dich, du lächerliche Entschuldigung einer Titatnin!», schrie Nico. «Was? Bist du zu hässlich, um dein eigenes Gesicht zu zeigen oder hast du bloss Angst?»

Biancas Gesicht verwandelte sich plötzlich in einen Ausdruck puren Hasses, bevor ihre Form schwankte und Pasiphae ihren Platz einnahm.

«Hässlich? HÄSSLICH?», kreischte die Frau in Rage. «Du wirst hässlich und tot sein, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, Kind!»

In diesem Moment stürzte sich die Titanin auf Nico und stiess ihn um, bevor er sein Schwert erheben konnte.

«Hol die Kette», sagte Dädalus plötzlich, als er neben Will schwebte. «Sie verstärkt ihre Kräfte. Wenn du sie von ihr eroberst und sie zerstörst, wird sie geschwächt sein.»

Will nickte, der Minotaurus jagte ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm vorbei, während seine Freunde damit fortfuhren, ihn zu bekämpfen.

Während Pasiphea versuchte Nico zu schlagen und dieser mit seinem Schwert ihren Oberkörper zurückhielt, als sie nach ihm ausholte, schlich sich Will von hinten an die Titanin an und riss ihr schnell die Kette ab. Die Trägerin schnappte nach Luft, sprang von Nico runter und starrte Will mit Entsetzen an, als er die Kette zu Boden warf und drauf stampfte.

«Meine Kette!», kreischte sie, ihre Augen glühten wortwörtlich rot vor Wut. «Die war einzigartig und mein Liebling! Ich hatte sie schon, seit ich das Labyrinth das Erste Mal vor Jahrhunderten erschaffen habe! DAFÜR SOLLST DU BEZAHLEN, KIND DES APOLLO!»

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in einer Wolke aus Nebel. Die beiden Jungen bemerkten erst was geschehen war, als Geschrei von da kam, wo Cecil und Lou Ellen den Minotaurus bekämpften.

«Warum hast du ihre Kette zerstört?», fragte Nico, als sie zu ihren Freunden rannten. «Es hat sie nur wütender gemacht!»

Will wollte gerade antworten, als er nach Luft schnappte. Goldener Staub glitzerte vor Cecil, Lou Ellen und… Lou Ellen? Die beiden kämpften gerade miteinander und versuchten sich mit ihren Schwertern zu erstechen.

«Sie ist nicht ich!», schrie eine von beiden. «Es ist Pasiphae!»

«Nein, sie ist Pasiphae!»

«Halt die Klappe du lügende Entschuldigung einer Magie-Ausüberin!»

«So hast du mich gerade nicht genannt!»

«Was auch immer, Titanen Abschaum. Geh von mir runter!»

Die zwei sprangen voneinander weg, alles an ihnen sah gleich aus. Sogar die Verletzungen, die die echte Lou Ellen abbekommen hatte, waren auf ihnen beiden. Nico, Will und Cecil sahen sich an, als die beiden begannen aufeinander zu zeigen und ihnen zu sagen, sie sollen die jeweils andere erstechen.

«Ich bin eure Freundin! Wie könnt ihr nicht wissen, dass es wirklich ich bin?»

«Nein, ich bin Lou Ellen», sagte die linke Lou Ellen, als sie auf diejenige neben sich zeigte. «Ich werde dich wieder einsperren, genau wie es meine Mom getan hat!»

«Lügnerin! Du versuchst sie bloss zu täuschen.»

«Warum du kleine-»

«Stop!» Cecil fand ihr Rumgeschreie ermüdend. «Es gibt einen einfachen Weg herauszufinden, wer die richtige Lou Ellen ist. Wir schneiden euch beide und die Falsche wird Gold bluten.»

Will seufzte, trat vor und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes, bevor er irgendwen angreifen konnte. «Lass uns doch einfach eine Frage stellen, die nur die richtige Lou Ellen beantworten kann. In welches Tier hast du einige Römer verwandelt vor der Schlacht gegen Gaia?»

Die Linke öffnete ihren Mund um zu sprechen, genau als die andere antwortete. «Hühnchen!»

«Du hast recht!», Will grinste breit, als er sich der Rechten annäherte. Nico und Cecil waren für einen Moment verwirrt, bis die beiden herausfanden, was ihr Freund tat. «Kommt hierher Leute. Lasst uns bei unserer Freundin stehen und die Gauklerin töten.»

«W-was?», die richtige Lou Ellen schnappte nach Luft. «Ich habe sie in Schweine verwandelt, nicht Hühnchen!»

Die drei Männer schüttelten die Köpfe. «Lügen nützt dir nichts.» Cecil tat so als wäre er enttäuscht. Neben ihm hob Nico langsam sein Schwert und bereitete sich darauf vor, die manipulative Titanin vor ihm zu töten. Genau als er sein Schwer schwang rollte die falsche Lou Ellen allerdings aus dem Weg.

«Ich wusste, ihr versucht mich zu täuschen», sagte die Titanin, als sie ihre richtige Form einmal mehr zeigte. Damit hob sie ihre Hände und Ketten, die eigentlich nicht hätten da sein können, wickelten sich um die vier Halbgötter und hielten sie gefangen. «Ich wollte meine Rache an dem Sohn des Hades beginnen, aber nun…»

Will schrie, als die Ketten um ihn herum plötzlich heiss wurden und seine Haut verbrannten. Eine Illusion sollte dies nicht tun können, aber Pasiphaes Magie war stark. Die Zerstörung der Kette hatte sie kein bisschen geschwächt.

«Brenn, Kind des Apollo. Bald werden sich diese Ketten so heiss anfühlen wie die Sonne!»


	12. Nico IV

Nico IV

«Stop!», schrie Nico von seinem angeketteten Platz einige Zentimeter entfernt aus. In dem Moment wo Will zu schreien begonnen hatte, überkamen den Sohn des Hades beides, kaltes Grauen und heisse Wut, auf einmal. «Lass ihn gehen! Ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle die dumme Kette zerstören; er hat bloss getan, was ich ihm gesagt habe.»

Die Titanin wirbelte zu ihm herum und schlug ihm ins Gesicht, so dass er einige Sterne weg blinzeln musste.

«Lügner! Er hat es aus eigenem Willen getan.»

«Ich sehe, wie Hazel dich besiegt hat», fuhr Nico fort. _Hoffnungslose Zeiten verlangen hoffnungslose Massnahmen_ , dachte er. «Du bist zu töricht um die Wahrheit zu sehen, oder? Kein Wunder, dass du mit einem Bullen geschlafen hast.»

Sie gab einen Laut der Frustration von sich, aber währenddessen verwandelten sich die Ketten um Will wieder in Normale. Nico lies einen Atemzug los, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. «Ich bin verflucht worden», spuckte die Titanin als sich die Ketten um Nico enger zusammenzogen. «Ich dachte du, von allen Halbgöttern, würdest verstehen. Immerhin warst du dazu verflucht, deine Schwester zu verlieren, auf diesem Auftrag vor vielen, vielen Jahren, erinnerst du dich? Ihr Tod war prophezeit worden, genau wie für dich, von den Riesen gefangen zu werden und fast in einem Krug zu sterben!»

Nico wurde plötzlich durch den Raum geschleudert. Seine Kampf Reflexe schalteten sich ein als er landete und er stand auf, nur um seinen Kopf am Deckel eines Kruges zu stossen. Er schlug gegen das Glas, seine Augen voller Schrecken, während die Titanin auf der anderen Seite ein freudiges Lachen ausstiess.

«Was ist denn, Kind? Kriegst du bereits keine Luft mehr?»

Dies liess Nicos Bewegungen einfrieren. Der Sohn des Hades sah aus wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, Angst war auf sein gesamtes Gesicht geschrieben, während er versuchte nicht zu viel zu atmen, doch nichts desto trotz drückte er verzweifelt gegen den Deckel des Kruges. Pasiphae schien dies zu bemerken, ein boshaftes Grinsen wuchs auf ihrem Gesicht als sie mit ihren Fingern gegen die Seite des Kruges klopfte.

«Wie fühlt es sich an, zu wissen, dass du an dem sterben wirst, dass du am meisten fürchtest: Erstickung? Deine Schwester wird so traurig sein, wenn sie von deinem Tod erfährt. Besser noch, ich werde dich direkt zu diesem Römischen Camp bringen, so dass sie dich mit eigenen Augen sehen kann. Oh der Schmerz, den sie fühlen wird!» Ein Lachen entfloh ihr, während Nico die Titanin bloss böse anstarrte. Der Sauerstoff in dem Krug wurde bereits knapp.

Will schaute zu, als Nico plötzlich zu husten begann, seine Hand langte nach seinem Hals, als er zu Boden sank. Der neben Lou Ellen angekettete Cecil fluchte. Lou Ellen hatte es irgendwie geschafft, eine Kugel aus Nebel in ihrer Hand zu formen und sie starrte die Ketten mit voller Konzentration an.

«Haltet durch», flüsterte sie ihren Freunden zu, während die Titain damit fortfuhr, sich über Nicos Situation lustig zu machen. «Hazel hat mir einige Tipps gegeben, bevor sie gegangen ist, wie man eine Illusion wahr werden lässt, so wie es Pasiphae gerade tut und wenn ihr sie ein wenig hinhalten könnt, damit sie Nico nicht gleich umbringt, könnte ich uns von diesen Ketten befreien.»

Die beiden Jungen nickten. Plötzlich stiess Cecil ein Lachen aus. Es fing Pasiphaes Aufmerksamkeit und brachte sie dazu, ihn neugierig zu beäugen.

«Lachst du während dein Freund stirbt?», fragte sie.

Cecil schüttelte seinen Kopf und das Lachen erstarb schliesslich. «Ich habe mir nur gerade überlegt, was für eine schlechte Bösewichtin du bist, dass du ihn so schnell umbringst. Richtige Feinde foltern ihre Opfer psychisch. Du lässt ihn einfach so sterben», sagte er mit einer desinteressierten und ziemlich enttäuschten Stimme.

«Warte!», die Titanin schnipste mit ihren Fingern und plötzlich hatte der Deckel des Krugs einige Löcher. Ein paar Sekunden später hört Nico auf zu husten und lehnte sich gegen die Seite des Kruges, erleichtert dass wieder Sauerstoff in seine Lungen strömte. «Erzähl mir mehr. Bist du dir sicher, dass Bösewichte ihre Opfer psychisch foltern müssen? Es scheint für mich wie eine Zeitverschwendung.»

«Hast du das Buch 'Folter Tipps für Dummies' nicht gelesen? Es heisst im Einleitungskapitel, dass du, um wirklich Rache zu nehmen, Sachen machen musst wie…», er hatte Mühe damit, sich etwas auszudenken, das Nico nicht verletzten würde und nicht zu offensichtlich künstlich wirkte, «ihn in einen abgeschlossenen Raum sperren mit etwas, vor dem er panische Angst hat. Kaninchen werden funktionieren.»

Pasiphae hob eine Augenbraue. «Der Sohn vom Herr der Unterwelt hat Angst vor Kaninchen?»

«Er hasst Dinge, die niedlich und fluffig sind. Er ist doch das Kind der Dunkelheit und der Schatten! Kaninchen sind das totale Gegenteil.» Er rollte mit den Augen, als hätte er gerade etwas klargemacht, das sogar ein Fünfjähriger wusste.

«Ich verstehe», sagte sie. Einen Moment später sass Nico in einem geräumigen Käfig, die Stäbe so nahe beisammen, dass er nicht mehr als seine Hand durchbekommen würde, wenn er es versuchte. Überall um ihn herum erschienen wie verrückt kleine weisse Häschen. Nico blickte fassungslos um sich und schaute die Titanin mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund an.

Sie lachte, den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht als Ehrfurcht für ihre Macht deutend. «Dein Freund hat mir von deiner Furcht vor niedlichen Dingen erzählt, Junge. Und nun erzittere vor Furcht vor meinen Kaninchen!»

Will und Cecil sahen zu, als eines der Häschen auf Nicos Schoss hoppelte. Das Tier war nicht im Geringsten furchteinflössend, aber sie wussten, dass sie mitspielen mussten, bevor die Titanin Cecils Lüge durchschaute.

«Oh nein», er tat so, als würde er vor Furcht zittern. «K-keine Kaninchen!»

Er versuchte das Häschen von seinem Schoss zu schubsen, doch ihm entfuhr ein Fluch, als es ihn biss. Nico sprang schneller auf seine Füsse als er fluchen konnte. «Es hat mich gebissen!» Plötzlich schien seine Panik etwas weniger gekünstelt, als er vor den liebenswürdigen Kreaturen zurückwich. Eine Minute später begannen die Kaninchen seine Füsse und Hosen zu attackieren, was dazu führt, dass Nico herum zappelte um sie los zu werden. Alles in allem war es sehr amüsant.

Pasiphae grinste, offensichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst. In diesem Moment entschied sich Cecil zu sprechen.

«Oh nein, die Kaninchen werden gewalttätig. Er ist sich an Gewalt gewohnt. Du solltest es nun lieber Teddy Bären regnen lassen. Er hasst Plüschtiere; er fühlt sich durch sie weniger männlich!»

«Okay», sagte die Titanin. Mit einem weiteren Fingerschnipsen verschwanden die Kaninchen. An ihrer Stelle fielen die weichsten, niedlichsten Teddy Bären vom Himmel.

Nico hob schützend die Arme über seinen Kopf, als ob giftige Spinnen auf ihn fielen und nicht Plüschtiere. Will und Cecil hätten fast über den Ausdruck purer Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht gelacht.

«Warum passieren diese Dinge immer mir?», stöhnte er als er vorgab, vor den Spielzeugen zurück zu zucken.

Die Titanin genoss den Anblick. Sie hatte so eine Freude, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass die Ketten um ihre Gefangenen langsam rosteten. «Wovor hat er noch Angst?»

«Hmm», dachte Cecil schnell. «Er mag es nicht, angefasst zu werden. Umarmt zu werden ist für ihn schlimmer, als erstochen zu werden. Er hasst Umarmungen.»

«Hmm… Wie soll ich bei dieser Illusion vorgehen? Wen hasst er am meisten, Brut des Hermes? Derjenige, den er am meisten hasst, soll ihn umarmen.

Cecil blickte zu Will, ein schmales Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als ihm eine Idee kam. «Nico ist genau genommen gerade ziemlich wütend auf Will. Weisst du, auf dem Weg hierher hat er Nico fast verrückt gemacht mit schrecklicher Musik. Das und er hat Nico dazu gebracht mit auf diesen Auftrag zu kommen und darüber ist er nicht glücklich», log er.

Pasiphaes Augen zwinkerten als Nico sich plötzlich in einem Käfig wiederfand, der so gross war wie eine Badezimmer, gemeinsam mit jemanden, der so aussah wie Will Solace. Der richtige Will und Cecil sahen zu, als der Falsche breit lächelte, seine Arme ausbreitete und nach einer Umarmung fragte.

«Geh weg von mir! Nein, ich möchte keine Umarmung. Hör auf!» Nico wich langsam in eine Eckte des Käfigs zurück und setzte sich vorsichtig hin, als er versuchte den Gaukler Will weg zu schubsen. Dieser hingegen gab nicht auf. Er zog Nico auf die Füsse, bevor er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen in eine enge Umarmung zog und sich weigerte, ihn loszulassen. Für einen Moment fror Nico ein, seine Augen aufgerissen, während sich eine Röte langsam auf seine Wangen schlich. Seine Stimme schien angespannt als er sich damit abmühte, den Körperkontakt abzubrechen. «G-geh von mir weg! Bitte? Komm schon, Pasiphae, du kannst nicht so brutal sein! Mach dass es aufhört!» Die Umarmung wurde noch fester. «Cecil, ich werde dich töten!»

Das Kind des Hermes kicherte schuldig und wollte sich entschuldigen, als die Ketten um sie plötzlich zu Boden fielen. Pasiphae schien dies aber nicht zu bemerken. Lou Ellen grinste von der Seite aus, als sich der Nebel um die drei legte und die Tochter der Hekate schlich sich langsam an die Titanin heran.

«Das ist so viel unterhaltender also ihn einfach zu töten», kicherte sie zu sich selbst. «Ich muss Halbgötter öfter psychisch foltern! Nächstes Mal werde ich als Zugabe Welpen und Kätzchen dazu werfen.»

Eine Sekunde später schlief die Titanin dank Lou Ellen's Magie tief und fest.

«Sie ist zu mächtig um von meiner Magie lange betroffen zu sein. Wir haben ungefähr eine Stunde bis sie aufwacht», warnte sie. Einen Moment später befreite sich Nico per Schattenreise aus dem Käfig und liess einen zurückgewiesen aussehenden, falschen Will Solace alleine.

Der Sohn des Hades schloss seine Augen und einen Moment später erschien ein verängstigt aussehender Dädalus.

«M-meister Nico!», der Mann schluckte, als Nico seine Augen verengte. Der Fakt, dass Dädalus ein Geist war, spielte für den Geisterkönig keine Rolle.

«Du hast Will gesagt, er soll die Kette zerstören, oder? Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass Pasiphae ihn beinahe verbrannt hat!», er wies auf die Brandmarken, die überall auf Wills nackten Armen, Beinen und sogar seinem Nacken waren. «Sag mir, warum du gelogen hast, Dädalus. Wenn nicht, sage ich meinem Vater, er soll dir Platz in seinem Umhang voll gefolterter Seelen machen», warnte er todesernst.

Dädalus zitterte. «Mein Sohn starb wegen Apollo! Die Sonne schmolz das Wachs von seinen Flügeln, was dazu führte, dass er vom Himmel fiel und im Ozean ertrank. Ich wollte Rache an ihm ausüben und hatte nie die Chance bis jetzt.»

«Also hast du beschlossen, seinen Sohn umzubringen und den Geisterkönig zu belügen?», die Schatten um Nico schwappten vor und zurück, als sie auf den Ärger ihres Meisters reagierten. Langsam wickelten sie sich um den Geist und brachten ihn dazu, zu schreien.

«Es tut mir leid! Wenn du mich verschonst führe ich euch zum Ausgang in Italien. Das ist so weit wie wir es in der Zeit die wir haben schaffen können.» Er bettelte nun praktisch, aber Nicos Ärger verschwand nicht. Seine Schatten wickelten sich noch immer enger und enger, bis er so aussah, als würde er platzen.

«Nico», Will legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Der wütende Teenager drehte sich um, die Schatten lockerten ihren Griff leicht, als er in Wills himmelblaue Augen starrte. «Lass ihn uns hier rausführen. Ich bin vielleicht etwas verärgert darüber, dass er mich angelogen hat, nur weil er denkt, dass mein Dad seinen Sohn getötet hat, was er übrigens überhaupt nicht getan hat; dein Sohn hätte nicht so hoch fliegen sollen, man. Wie auch immer, wir müssen hier verschwinden oder wir werden eine sehr unzufriedene Titanin an unseren Fersen haben.»

Die Schatten lösten sich auf während der Heiler sprach und Dädalus seufzte vor Erleichterung. Hitze stieg in Nicos Wangen, als er Wills Hand bemerkte, die immer noch auf ihm ruhte und er sprang weg.

«Sorry, aber ich hatte genug Körperkontakt für ein Leben, danke vielmals.»

Bevor die Gruppe aufbrach, sah Will jedoch aus dem Augenwinkel zu seinem Doppelgänger. Er sah miserabel aus. Der Falsche starrte verloren aus seinem Käfig und wirkte wie ein verlorener Welpe, der sie auf ihrer Reise begleiten wollte.

«Er scheint so traurig», kommentierte Lou Ellen.

«Er ist ein Monster. Ein schreckliches, Leute gegen ihren Willen umarmendes Monster», argumentierte Nico.

«Ich weiss», stimmte Will Lou Ellens Aussage zu. «Ich frage mich, ob ich mich selbst umarmen soll. Oh, wir könnten ihn mitnehmen!»

«Will, das wird nicht passieren. Er ist eine lebendig gewordene Illusion. Sobald Pasiphae wieder erwacht, wird er wahrscheinlich versuchen uns zu töten.»

«Du hast recht», gab er zu. Trotzdem, als sie den Raum verliessen, winkte Will seinem Doppelgänger zu und lächelte, als dieser zurückwinkte.


	13. Cecil II

Cecil II

Obwohl sein Vater der Gott der Reisen war, war das Kind des Hermes in seinem Leben noch nicht an vielen Orten gewesen. Er war in Ohio geboren worden, was nicht weit vom Camp entfernt war, als er damals vom Satyr gerettet worden war. Als er ein Kind gewesen war, blieb seine Familie dort wo sie war. Das erste und einzige Mal wo er den Staat verlassen war, als ein Monster in sein Haus eingebrochen war und ihn fast getötet hatte. Zum Glück hatte sein Satyr sich um das Biest gekümmert, bevor es ihn und seine Mutter verletzen konnte.

Nichts desto trotz war Italien sehr anders, als einfach den Staat zu wechseln. Sie waren in einem anderen Land!

Der Ort, an dem sie gelandet waren, war weit geöffnet und wunderschön. Kanäle mit strahlend blauem Wasser waren massenhaft vorhanden, elegante Brücken erlaubten den vielen Touristen diese zu überqueren um andere Nischen der Stadt zu entdecken. Das Wetter war freundlich mit angenehmen 25 Grad. Die Sonne schien hoch am Himmel, ohne dass eine einzige Wolke die Sicht behinderte. Es war auch kein einziges Monster in Sicht und Cecil hoffte, dass dies auch so blieb.

«So wie es scheint, sind wir in Venedig», verkündete Nico, als die vier aus der Gasse liefen, in die sie per Schattenreise gekommen waren. Sie hatten sich dort versteckt während sie sich um ihre Wunden gekümmert hatten; sie wollten keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. «Ich weiss das, weil ich vor einigen Wochen mit Frank und Hazel hier war.»

«Ihr seid hier durch gekommen während der grossen Prophezeiung?», fragte Will.

«Jep. Wie haben hier gehalten, weil Hekate uns gesagt hat, das Geheimnis um die Tore des Todes zu überleben sei hier. Es hat sich als Gerste herausgestellt, welche wir von Triptolemos erhalten haben, nachdem Frank den Streitwagen des Gottes repariert hat, aber dieser Teil des Auftrags war nicht wirklich angenehm.» Er liess den Teil aus, wo er für eine Weile in einen Getreidehalm verwandelt worden war. «Die gute Nachricht ist, Frank hat alle _Katoblepones_ getötet die in der Stadt herumgewandert sind und Trip hat die Stadt verlassen, um sein Wissen über Landwirtschaft mit anderen Städten zu teilen. Wie werden uns nicht noch einmal mit ihnen herumschlagen müssen, _grazie_ Hades.»

«Du sprichst Italienisch?», fragten Cecil und Lou Ellen.

Er rollte mit den Augen. «Si. Parlo Italiano. Ich bin immerhin Italiener.»

«Huh?»

«Ich sagte ja, und dass ich Italienisch spreche», sagte der Sohn des Hades als sie die steinige Strasse runtergingen. «Ich erinnere mich an das meiste der Sprache, da ich hier mit meiner Mutter und Schwester aufgewachsen bin, bevor wir in die Vereinigten Staaten gezogen sind als der zweite Weltkrieg begann.» Will schien sich aus irgendeinem Grund über diese Information zu freuen, da er Nico trottelig anlächelte und ihm etwas Ähnliches wie einen Hundeblick zuwarf.

«Sag noch etwas anders auf Italienisch», bettelte er kindisch.

Nico starrte seinen Freund an. Cecil und Lou Ellen waren auf eine sarkastische Antwort gefasst und waren überrascht, als er höflich antwortete.

«D'accordo. Ho fame.»

Will verschränkte die Arme und versuchte herauszufinden, was er gesagt hatte. «Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber hast du mich gerade beleidigt?»

Der Italiener kicherte und schüttelte seinen Kopf ein wenig. Cecil kam nicht umher zu bemerken, wie sehr sich der Junge vor ihm verändert hatte, seit der Schlacht gegen Gaia. In den Jahren zuvor hatte er nicht einmal vor anderen gelächelt, geschweige denn gelacht seit seine Schwester gestorben war. Nach dem Auftrag auf den er mit den Sieben der Prophezeiung gegangen war, hatte er sich verändert. Plötzlich strengte sich der Einzelgänger an, um mit Anderen abzuhängen und ging sogar so weit, dass er aus seiner Komfort Zone rauskam. Es geschahen Wunder für den Sohn des Hades, auch wenn er selber nicht bemerkte. Cecil war der Sohn des Gottes des Betrugs und er konnte sehen, dass die Freundschaft die sich langsam zwischen Nico und seinen zwei besten Freunden formte nicht gespielt war.

«Ich habe gesagt okay und dass ich Hunger habe», gab Nico zu, bevor er auf ein Kaffee einen Block entfernt deutete. «Wir sollten dort essen. Schattenreisen regt den Appetit ziemlich an, aber dann sollten wir gehen; es hat einige _Lemures_ an diesem Ort.»

Cecil hob die Hand. «Hast du Lemuren gesagt?»

Nico vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen als die Gruppe das Kaffee betrat und in eine Nische sass. Cecil bemerkte, wie Nico so weit wie möglich von Will wegrutschte, der nichtsahnend von Nicos Bedürfnis nach Distanz war.

« _Lemures_ sind wütende Geister. Letztes Mal waren sie kein Problem, da sie auf meine Nachricht, zurückzubleiben, gehört habe, aber ich möchte keine Risiken eingehen. Sie scheinen aufgewühlter zu sein.»

Als die Kellnerin an ihren Tisch kam um ihnen die Menüs zu überreichen, sprach Nico in seiner Muttersprach zu ihr. Sie schien sehr beeindruckt als sie locker mit ihm plauderte. Die Frau ging einen Moment später, dem Italienischen Jungen zuwinkend.

«Sie steht total auf dich.» Will stupste Nico mit dem Ellbogen an. Der Sohn des Apollo hatte einen scherzhaften Ton angeschlagen, aber alle bemerkten die Anspannung in seiner Stimme.

«Zu schade, dass sie ihre Zeit verschwendet», schmollte Cecil. Er hatte die junge Frau ziemlich interessant gefunden. «Nicht dass an deinem Interesse an Männern etwas falsch wäre», fügte er schnell hinzu, als Nico ihn böse anstarrte.

Der Sohn des Hades schüttelte seinen Kopf und verschränkte die Arme während er ins Menu starrte. «Die Leute der 1940er waren nicht so tolerant wie die Leute heutzutage. Das und ich bin der einzige Sohn des Hades, weshalb ich einen ziemlichen Druck auf mir habe. Ich denke, mein Dad weiss über meine Präferenzen Bescheid», gab er zu, «aber ich bin nicht bereit dazu alle wissen zu lassen, dass ich schwul bin. Ich meine, ich habe noch nie von jemandem im Camp gehört, der so ist wie ich. Die anderen Camper würden mich ohne Ende aufziehen.»

«Eigentlich», sagte Lou Ellen mit einem wissenden Lächeln, «sitzt du neben jemandem der so ist wie du.»

Bevor er darauf reagieren konnte, kam die Kellnerin mit einigen Gläsern voll Wasser zurück. Sie sprach zu Nico, aber von der Weise wie sie mit ihrem Notizblock und Stift herumwedelte wurde klar, dass sie ihre Bestellung aufnehmen wollte. Diejenigen die kein Italienisch sprechen konnten, schauten einfach zu Nico, der sie schnell fragte, ob sie Reis und Fisch mochten, bevor er _fegato alla veneziana_ für sie bestellte. Er fragte auch nach _zaléti_ und _pan del pescatore_. Die junge Dame kicherte darüber, was dazu führte, dass Nico wegsah, als sie wieder ging.

«Was war das denn?», fragte Cecil.

«Ich habe Kekse bestellt, da ich mich daran erinnere, sie als Kind gehabt zu haben und sie fand meine Liebe für Süsses niedlich…»

Seine drei Freunde lachten über den verwirrten, verlegenen Ausdruck auf Nicos Gesicht bevor sie sich beruhigten. Eine Minute später hob Nico eine Augenbraue und sah die Gruppe an.

«Also, Lou Ellen, als du vorhin gesagt hast, dass ich neben jemanden sitze, der ist wie ich…»

Das Mädchen lächelte sanft, ihre Augen trafen Wills für einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete. «Will tickt gleich wie du, Dummerchen. Es gibt viele weitere Bisexuelle und Homosexuelle Halbgötter im Camp. Du musst vor nichts und niemandem Angst haben.»

«Oh.» Nico blickte langsam zum blonden Jungen neben ihm, der spielerisch winkte, bevor sein Gesicht eine dunkle pinke Farbe annahm. War es nur Cecil oder konnte er das Hämmern eines Herzens hören?

«Apollo hatte gleich viele männliche Liebhaber wie weibliche», erklärte Will. «Kinder des Apollo tendieren dazu, die Hälfte der Zeit mindestens bisexuell zu sein. Ich meine, ich habe gedacht ich mag Mädchen, aber vor ein paar Jahren habe ich diesen Typ gesehen und hab mich schliesslich in ihn verliebt.»

«Ich verstehe…» War das Enttäuschung in Nicos Stimme die er hörte? «Wer ist er?»

Will wackelte mit dem Finger, als ob er sagen wollte, dass er es nicht verraten würde. «Ich gebe dir ein paar Hinweise. Ich habe ihn von Weitem bemerkt, als er Monster bekämpft und Andere verteidigt hat während der Schlacht von Manhattan. Ich war in den nächsten paar Tagen mit Heilen beschäftigt, so dass ich niemals die Chance hatte, ihm dafür zu danken, dass er geholfen hatte, Kronos zu zerstören. Er ist nicht lange im Camp Half-Blood geblieben, also hat er mich bis vor kurzem nicht bemerkt. Er ist sowieso nicht gut mit anderen Campern ausgekommen und er ist so ein grossartiger Kämpfer, dass ich immer dachte, er spiele nicht in meiner Liga. Wie auch immer, als die Zeit verstrich, hatte ich immer mehr das Gefühl, dass mein Schwarm mich auch mögen könnte. Er ist nur so begriffsstutzig. Er merkt gar nicht, dass ich mich um ihn Sorge und mit ihm flirte wenn sich Möglichkeiten ergeben.»

Nico runzelte die Stirn, tief in Gedanken versunken. «Wie kommt es, dass ich dich nie mit diesem Typen gesehen habe? Du hängst nur mit deinen Geschwistern ab, oder diesen beiden», er nickte zu Cecil und Lou Ellen, «und sie sind praktisch zusammen.»

«Hey!» Sie erröteten als sie gemeinsam schrien.

Will brach in Gelächter aus und versteckte das grosse Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er den planlosen Jungen neben sich anstarrte. «Nico, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du hast ein Zombie Hirn in deinem dicken Schädel.»

«Worüber redest du? Wann sagst du uns, an wem du interessiert bist?»

Cecil, nicht länger beschämt über das, was Nico vor einer Minute gesagt hatte, hob eine Augenbraue. «Warum möchtest du so unbedingt wissen, wen er mag, hmm? Stört es dich, dass er jemanden mag?»

«Bist du eifersüchtig auf Wills mysteriösen Schwarm?», fügte Lou Ellen hinzu.

«Wisst ihr, wen er mag?», platzte Nico heraus, bevor er sich stoppen konnte. Mittlerweile waren seine Ohren rot vor Demütigung. Er sah aus, als wollte er nichts lieber als vor seinen drei neusten Freunden per Schattenreise abzuhauen.

Das nicht-Pärchen nickte und grinste sich an. «Wir verraten es nicht.»

«Finds selber raus, Knochenkopf.»

Will verdrehte die Augen über die Beiden, doch sie verpassten das kleine Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht nicht, als er den brodelnden Jungen neben sich anschaute. Das Trio wusste, dass Nico total in Will verschossen war, der schon eine Weile von Weitem an ihm interessiert war, aber sie sagten nichts. Er würde seine Gefühle schon noch herausfinden. Wenn er das nicht tat, versprach Lou Ellen sich selbst, dass sie dem ahnungslosen Jungen mit Magie ein wenig Verstand einbläuen würde. Nico war bereits, ob er es wusste oder nicht, abhängig von Will. Er hatte es nur noch nicht begriffen.


	14. Lou Ellen II

Lou Ellen II

«Helios hat die meiste Zeit seines Lebens auf der Insel Rhodos in Griechenland verbracht», erklärte Will als die Gruppe zum Meer trampten. Es würde zu viel Zeit kosten am Land nach Griechenland zu reisen und da sie sowieso nach einer Insel suchten, mussten sie an irgendeinem Punkt aufs Meer gehen. «Dort wurde er früher verehrt. Er ist verblasst als die Römer übernommen haben, aber wenn Apollo ausser Dienst ist, macht es Sinn, dass Helios zurück kommen würde um den Job meines Dads zu übernehmen.»

«Du hast Recht», stimmte Nico zu. «Er ist auch der Hüter des Eides oder?»

Cecils Gesicht leuchtete auf. «Ich erinnere mich daran, über ihn gelesen zu haben! Er hat die Macht über Eide, Feuer und Sicht.»

«Sicht», murmelte Lou Ellen. « _Nimm dich in Acht vor dem Schwur mit dem blinden Fluch._ Natürlich! Er kann Leuten das Augenlicht nehmen oder geben. Es gibt Geschichten über ihn, wo er Blind heilt und die zum blind sein verdammt, die einen Eid gebrochen haben, aber ich habe sie vergessen. Aber die Prophezeiung, die Apollo dir gegeben hat, sagt auch etwas darüber, dass er wütend ist.»

«Wenn wir Apollo befreien, wird er den Sonnen Streitwagen nicht mehr fahren können», stellte das Kind des Hermes fest.

«Eigentlich ist es nicht mehr länger ein Sonnen Streitwagen», sagte Nico mit einem Grinsen. «Es ist nun ein roter Sportwagen, obwohl er sich bei Bedarf in einen Bus verwandeln kann. Vertrau mir, ich bin mit ihm gefahren.»

Cecil schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es war immer amüsant, wie die Götter ihre Sachen und manchmal auch sich selbst modernisierten. «Wenn er sein neu erhaltenes Cabriolet verlieren würde, würde ihn das sehr wütend machen. Er würde uns daran hindern wollen, den Auftrag auszuführen, so dass er es und seien Platz als Zieher der Sonne behalten kann.»

«Du hast Recht. Helios wurde erschaffen um der Äquivalente Titan zu Apollos Macht als Sonnengott zu sein.»

Nico, der auskundschaftend vorher gelaufen war, stoppte plötzlich. Einige Meter vor der Gruppe war ein wunderschöner Strand. Da schon fast die Sonne unterging, war er leer, genau wie sie gehofft hatten. Der dunkelhaarige Teenager fischte eine Drachme aus der Tasche seiner schwarzen Bomberjacke und suchte den Strand nach einem geeigneten Platz für eine Iris-Nachricht ab.

«Das ist ein gutes Plätzchen», sagte Will als er zu einer Stelle am Rand des Strandes wies, wo das Wasser in die Luft spritzte, als es gegen die Felsen brandete.

Einige Minuten später standen die vor einer IN und das verwunderte Gesicht von Percy Jackson erschien im Nebel.

«Whoa!», sagte er bevor er einige Schritte zurücktrat. Plötzlich waren auch Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo und Calypso im Bild und alle starrten die vier glücklich an. «Wie läuft der Auftrag bis jetzt, Leute?»

Will lächelte den Sohn des Poseidons an. «Soweit ich sagen kann gut, denke ich. Wir sind in ein paar rauflustige Windgeister und einen Metall Bullen gerannt, bevor wir ins Labyrinth gelangt sind, wo wie einige Schwierigkeiten mit Dädalus, dem Minotaurus und Pasiphae hatten.»

«Dädalus?» Annabeth runzelte die Stirn. «Aber er ist tot.»

«Nico hat in heraufbeschworen um uns durch das Labyrinth zu navigieren. Er hegte einen Groll gegen meinen Vater und hat mich fast von der Titanin der Magie umbringen lassen, aber am Ende ist alles gut ausgegangen.» Er grinste Nico an und der Junge stöhnte.

«Wofür war denn dieser Blick?» Jason war argwöhnisch. «Was ist im Labyrinth passiert?»

Cecil begann zu Lachen wie ein Verrückter und schrie Dinge über Kaninchen, Teddy Bären und Umarmungen, bevor Lou Ellen ihm auf den Kopf schlug und er sich beruhigte.

«Das ist eine lange, peinliche Geschichte», grummelte Nico, während er den Sohn des Hermes mit einem bösen Blick bedachte. «Ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir ins Camp zurückkehren, wird euch dieses Plappermaul die ganze Geschichte erzählen.»

«Verflucht richtig, das werde ich. Es war urkomisch!»

«Was war urkomisch? Jetzt möchte ich es wirklich wissen!», wimmerte Leo bevor Calypso eine Hand über seinen Mund legte.

«Fahr fort, Will», riet sie ihm.

Er lachte über die Mätzchen seiner Freunde. «Lou Ellen hat Pasiphae in einen Schlaf versetzt, da sie bloss mit Hilfe eines Gottes getötet werden kann, nachdem sie und Cecil den Minotaurus getötet haben; dann sind wir in Venedig, Italien, herausgekommen, da wir das Labyrinth verlassen mussten, bevor sie wieder aufwachen und uns verfolgen würde. Wie haben allerdings herausgefunden, dass wir Helios suchen müssen, was uns dazu bringt, weshalb wir mit dir sprechen wollten, Percy. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie du uns auf die Insel Rhodos bringen könntest? Denkst du, dein Dad wird uns helfen, wenn du ihn fragen würdest?»

Percys Brauen verengten sich, als er nachdachte. «Er könnte vielleicht helfen, ich werde ihn sowieso fragen, aber die Gewässer dort unten werden von den Kreaturen, die unter der Kontrolle von meiner Halb-Schwester stehen, heimgesucht. Jason hat sein Wort gehalten und ihr einen Schrein gebaut, also denke ich, wir verstehen uns nun okay mit ihr, aber sie ist ziemlich unvorhersehbar. Übers Wasser zu reisen wäre ziemlich gefährlich.»

«Aber wir müssen», betonte Will. «Wie sollen wir sonst auf die Insel kommen?»

Eine laute Stimme sprach hinter ihnen und die IN verschwand als ein Mann neben den Halbgöttern vorbei langte und mit der Hand durch die Nachricht wischte. «Mit meiner Hilfe natürlich.»

Cecils Augen wurden so gross wie Untertassen. « _Dad_?»

Hermes lächelte. «Hallo, Sohn! Es ist schön, dich endlich zu treffen.»

Vor ihnen stand ein ungefähr 30 Jahre alter Mann. Sein Haar war schwarz mit einigen grauen und weissen Haaren dazwischen. Er trug weite Basketball Shorts, ein Tank-Top und Laufschuhe als wäre er Mitten im Joggen gewesen. Das einzige, was seine Identität verriet, war der ein Meter lange Stab in seiner Hand, um den sich zwei Schlangen wickelten.

«Oh, und begrüsst George und Martha.»

 _Hallo_ , sagten eine männliche und weibliche Stimme gemeinsam.

«Äh, hi.» Cecil winkte den Reptilien zu. «Also, Dad, hast du gerade gesagt, du würdest uns helfen?»

«Natürlich! Seit dem Ende der grossen Prophezeiung die von Percy Jackson erfüllt wurde, hatte kein Kind vom Hermes mehr eine grosse Rolle in einem wichtigen Auftrag. Meinen Freund Apollo von Python zu retten», der Gott pfiff anerkennend, «hat meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Das und ich habe bemerkt, wie du Flugbahn von diesen widerlichen Maschinen der Römer während der Schlacht geändert hast.»

«Du meinst die Onager? Nico ist auf die Idee gekommen, nicht ich.»

Nico stiess Cecil den Ellbogen in die Seite und sprach: «Euer Sohn hat viele Leben gerettet, danke den Fähigkeiten die Ihr ihm gegeben habt, also danke.»

Hermes schaute seinen Sohn so stolz an, dass Cecil nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

«Wie auch immer, ich kann nicht lange bleiben. Da ich der Gott der Nachrichten bin, bin ich sehr beschäftigt.» Er langte in die Tasche seiner Hose und zog vier Tickets hervor. Er gab sie seinem Sohn. Sie waren blau und weiss, mit weisser kursiv Schrift unter dem Bild einer Yacht. «Morgen früh verlässt ein Kreuzschiff den Hafen von der Stadt südlich von hier. Geht darauf. Percy hat bereits seinen Vater gefragt, um euch eine sichere Fahrt zu ermöglichen, obwohl das Meer der Monster ausserhalb seiner Kontrolle ist. Einer der Stopps ist die Insel wo Helios im Moment ist. Seid aber vorsichtig, da er weiss, dass ihr ihn sucht. Er wird euch wahrscheinlich angreifen, so dass ihr Apollo nicht befreien könnt; nichts desto trotz _müsst_ ihr finden und ihn fragen, ob ihr seinen Sonnenwagen ausleihen könnt.»

«Rotes Cabriolets», korrigierte Cecil.

Sein Vater verdrehte die Augen. «Das ist der einzige Hinweis den ich euch gebe, okay? Ihr braucht den Streitwagen, das Auto, was auch immer es ist, das er hat. Viel Glück, Sohn. Deine Fähigkeiten werden bald gebraucht werden. Oh, und nehmt diese für den Notfall.»

Er gab jedem Halbgott ein paar Schuhe: schwarze Sportschuhe für Cecil, stylische Stiefel für Lou Ellen, weisse Sportschuhe mit Sonnenmuster für Will und schwarze Converse für Nico. «Zieht sie gleich an», beauftragte er, als die Gruppe die Schuhe verwirrt ansah. «Falls ihr eine schnelle Flucht nötig habe, sagt das Wort _maia_.» Plötzlich wuchsen allen Paaren Schuhe, bevor Hermes das Wort erneut sagte und die Flügel verschwanden. «Letztes Mal als ich solche Schuhe weggegeben habe, wurde an ihnen herumgepfuscht und sie wurden missbraucht. In dem Moment, wenn ihr das Wort sagt, werdet ihr sie einmal benutzen können. Sagt das Wort ein zweites Mal und sie werden wieder normale Schuhe sein, aber dieses Mal ohne die Möglichkeit zu Fliegen. Okay? Ihr habt nur eine Benutzung», wiederholte er. «Benutzt sie nicht, bis es absolut nötig ist. Ihr werdet wissen, wann es Zeit dazu ist.»

Damit rannte Hermes weg, seinen Schuhen wuchsen Flügel und erlaubten ihm durch die Luft zu rennen bis er ausser Sichtweite war.

* * *

Entschuldigung, dass so lange nichts kam! Ich dachte ehrlich gesagt, dass hier gar niemand mehr liest und habe deswegen die Geschichte nur noch auf Wattpad hochgeladen. Aber da mir zwei liebe Leser geschrieben haben, dass sie gerne weiter lesen würden, werde ich selbstverständlich hier auch weiter hochladen. Ich werde gleich alle Kapitel rauf tun, die ich bereits übersetzt habe, ihr habt also einiges an Lesestoff :)

xx Honelle


	15. Nico V

Nico V

Nico musste zugeben, er amüsierte sich wirklich.

Anders als auf der _Argo II_ , wo das Schiff ständig von irgendwelchen Monstern und wütenden Gottheiten angegriffen worden war, glitt das Schiff mit welchem sie unterwegs waren sanft durch die See. Er wusste nicht, ob dies wegen Poseidon war, aber er dankte ihm ohnehin.

Die vier Halbgötter lehnten sich zufrieden gegen die Reling des Schiffs, liessen die angenehme Abendbrise ihre Haare zerzausen und die losen Enden ihrer Kleider herumwirbeln. Sie hatten gerade ein köstliches Abendessen beendet, dass sie dank der All-inclusive Tickets von Hermes hatten geniessen können. Zuvor hatte die Gruppe versucht, das Schiff zu erkunden, aber es war riesig. Der Outdoor Pool und der Wasser Park verbrauchten ungefähr die Fläche eines Fussball Feldes, während sich innerhalb des Schiffs ein Einkaufszentrum mit mindestens siebzig verschiedenen Läden befand. Es gab Wohnbereiche für über zweitausend Leute, was nicht viel war, verglichen mit denen, die fast zehntausend beherbergen konnten, aber es war beeindruckend für die Halbgötter, die nie mit etwas grösserem als einem Fischerboot (oder der _Argo II_ ) gefahren.

«Es ist sehr nett von deinem Dad, dass er uns die Premium Tickets gekauft hat», sagte Will zu Cecil als sie aufs glitzernde Wasser schauten.

Nico lachte über den unschuldigen Sohn des Apollo. Warte, er lachte? Plötzlich hörte er auf, sein Gesicht zeigte einen perplexen Ausdruck als er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wann er sich angewöhnt hatte zu lächeln und zu lachen. Bevor _und_ nachdem Bianca gestorben war, hatte er keines von beidem so häufig gemacht wie er es jetzt tat. Wann war er plötzlich so… glücklich geworden? Er schob den Gedanken schnell weg und erinnerte sich, was ihn überhaupt amüsiert hatte. «Will, dir ist schon klar, dass er sie gestohlen hat, oder?»

Wills Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. «A-aber…»

«Mein Dad ist der Gott des Diebstahls», sagte Cecil unbekümmert. «Ich würde es ihm zutrauen. Nico hat wahrscheinlich recht, aber das heisst nicht, dass wir keinen Spass haben können.»

«Aber das ist falsch! Ein Held stiehlt nicht!»

Genau genommen», grübelte Nico, «hat mir Percy mal eine Geschichte erzählt, wie ein Gott ihm gesagt hat, dass Stehlen für Gutes benutzt werden kann.»

Will schloss seine Augen als das Schiff plötzlich schwankte. «Hat Hermes ihm das erzählt?»

Es folgte Schweigen. «Vielleicht…»

In diesem Moment begannen die Leute zu schreien.

Die Halbgötter eilten zum Bug des Schiffes, wo die Leute ins Wasser zeigten. 20 Meter unter ihnen, im Wasser zappelnd und schreiend, war ein ungefähr sechs Jahre alter Junge. Er ruderte mit seinen Armen um mit dem Kopf über Wasser zu bleiben, aber etwas schien an ihm zu ziehen. Als er genauer hinsah, war Nico der Erste der realisierte, was passierte.

Eine Kreatur mit einem menschlichen Oberkörper und einem beschuppten Schwanz plantschte neben dem Jungen umher. Sie schien mit ihm zu spielen, scharfe Klauen und Finger mit Schwimmhäuten tanzten auf hypnotische Weise um das Gesicht des Jungen.

«Meermenschen», murmelte er. Um ihn herum versuchten Arbeiter des Kreuzfahrtschiffes dem Jungen einen Rettungsring zuzuwerfen, während andere Arbeiter ein Rettungsboot vorbereiteten. «Sie haben früher Segler ins Meer hinaus gelockt, so dass sie sie ertränken und kurz danach ihre Leichen essen konnten. Die Monster müssen den Jungen dazu gebracht haben zu nahe an den Rand zu gehen.»

«Das Schiff hat vor doch kurzem auch noch ziemlich stark geschwankt», sagte Lou Ellen. «Denkst du, das könnten sie gewesen sein, so dass er reinfiel?»

«Ja, ich-»

Plötzlich brach lauteres Geschrei aus, als der Junge in trübe Wellen gezogen wurde. Die Leute begannen etwas von Haien zu schreien, aber sie konnten nicht wie die Halbgötter durch den Nebel sehen. Nico bereitete sich dazu vor, zu springen, aber Lou Ellen war schneller. Sie wirbelte durch die Luft und landete einige Meter neben der Stelle, wo der Junge unter das Meer gezogen worden war. Die anderen drei Halbgötter fluchten, als sie aus der Sicht verloren.

«Wir müssen ihr helfen!», schrie Cecil, während er sich dazu bereithielt, über Board zu gehen.

Nico und Will zogen ihn zurück. «Stopp! Wenn du da unten bist wird es schwierig, dich wieder hochzukriegen. Ich gehe runter und bringe sie mit einer Schattenreise in Sicherheit. Will, bleib hier, damit du dich um den Jungen kümmern kannst.» Mit diesen Worten sprang das Kind des Hades von der Seite des Schiffes.

Das Wasser war eiskalt. Das bemerkte er zuerst. Das zweite, was er bemerkte, während Salzwasser in seinen Augen brannte, war Lou Ellen, die verzweifelt einem Meermann mit ihrem Schwert auf den Kopf schlug. Sie hielt den Jungen in einem Arm, der bewusstlos war. Das war das Dritte, was er bemerkte, bevor er in Aktion trat. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor er ertrank; sie mussten ihn sofort zur Oberfläche bringen.

Nico preschte voran, er war nicht der beste Schwimmer, aber es war egal, wie er dabei aussah. Er zog seine Klinge aus Stygischem Eisen hervor, die schwerer denn je war im Wasser und sprang ins Gefecht. Einen Moment später zog sich der Meermann zurück und zischte das Duo an.

Lou Ellen erbleichte plötzlich, da ihr die Luft ausging. In dem Moment, wo sie und der Junge zu sinken begannen, packte Nico sie und schickte sie in die Schatten. Aber etwas zog ihn raus, als er ihnen folgen wollte.

Aus Wills und Cecils Perspektive geschah nichts, bis plötzlich zwei bewusstlose Personen hinter ihnen in den Schatten in der Mitte des Bootes erschienen. Will rannte zu den beiden, platzierte seine Hände auf ihren Brustkörben und zwang das Wasser aus ihren Lungen. Die Leute versammelten sich um sie, als die beiden begannen zu würgen und Wasser zu husten.

«M-meerjungfrauen», sagte der Junge schwach.

Eine Frau, offenbar seine Mutter, kniete neben ihn und zog ihn an sich. «Nein, Schätzchen, das waren Haie! Oh dem Himmel sei Dank, es geht dir gut.»

«Kein Problem», murmelte Will, bevor ihn Panik überkam. Wo war Nico?

Ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken rannte er über das Deck, einen verwirrten Cecil und eine besorgte Lou Ellen zurücklassend, und sprang über die Reling.

Die Oberfläche durchbrechend gelang es Nico, einen Atemzug Luft zu bekommen, bevor einige Meermänner und Meerjungfrauen ihn wieder zurückzogen. Ihre scharfen klauenartigen Nägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in seine Haut. Er musste sich zusammenreissen, um nicht zu Schreien und dann einen Mund voll Wasser zu haben. Er schwang schwach sein Schwert und löste so eine Meerjungfrau auf, bevor seine Arme aufgaben. Die schwere Waffe half seinem Kampf überhaupt nicht, also steckte er sie schnell zurück in die Schwertscheide, bevor er sie für immer verlieren würde. Sein Vater hatte sie ihm geschenkt. Er konnte sie nicht verlieren.

 _Gib auf, Halbgott_. Sangen die Meermenschen. _Du riechst bereits wie der Tod. Lass ihn uns Realität machen._

Nico trat gegen die Kreaturen die ihn umkreisten, aber es brachte nichts. Er konnte seinen Atem nicht mehr länger anhalten. Als seine Sicht zu verschwimmen begann, kurz bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, wurde das Wasser um ihn herum von so einem hellen Licht erstrahlt, dass sich die Kreaturen um ihn zerstreuten und Flüche kreischten.

Er wurde zur Oberfläche gezogen, als er bewusstlos wurde, aber nicht bevor er hörte _Ich hab dich, Death Boy_.


	16. Cecil III

Cecil III

«Hey Leute», sagte Cecil, als er neben einem nach Luft schnappenden Will und einem bewusstlosen Nico anhielt. «Wie ist das Wasser?»

«Woher hast du diesen Jet Ski?», schrie Will ungläubig.

«Ich habs gefunden… du weisst schon… es ist rumgelegen.»

«Ugh, ich werde mich später mit deinen Schwindeleien auseinandersetzen!», sagte er, während er und Cecil Nico auf den Sitz zogen, bevor Will hinter ihm aufsprang. Es hatte fast keinen Platz, also lag Nico am Ende auf seinem Schoss als sie sich bewegten.

Cecil drückte das Gas Pedal fester durch als ein beschuppter Arm aus dem Wasser langte und versuchte ihn vom Wasser Gefährt zu ziehen.

«Wir müssen irgendwie zurück aufs Schiff kommen», sagte Will, als Cecil ziellos umher fuhr um die Meermenschen loszuwerden die sie verfolgten. Er schaute über seine Schulter zum Rettungsboot, welches bis zur Wasseroberfläche heruntergelassen worden war. Wenn sie irgendwie darauf kommen könnten und sie schnell genug heraufgezogen werden würden, wären die Meermenschen kein Problem mehr. Natürlich würden sie ein Jet Ski verlieren, aber Prioritäten waren Prioritäten.

Will gab den Plan an seinen Freund weiter, als Nico sich rührte. Der dunkelhaarige Teenager hustete und spuckte ein wenig Wasser aus, bevor eine Meerjungfrau aus dem Wasser vor seinem Gesicht sprang und ihn anzischte. Der Halbgott konnte nur schreien als sie eine scharfe Kurve machten und über die hungrige Meerjungfrau fuhren.

«Was ist los?», fragte er, als er sich in eine normale Sitzposition hochkämpfte. Er gab auf als er realisierte, dass wenn er sich bewegen würde, er vom Fahrzeug fallen würde. Nico war dazu gezwungen auf dem Schoss seines Schwarmes ausgestreckt zu liegen, die Beine hingen über eine Seite, währen seine Arme und sein Kopf auf der anderen Seite waren. «Bringt mich von diesem Ding runter. Ich kotz gleich», drohte er, als sein blasses Gesicht noch bleicher wurde.

«Bitte kotz mich nicht an, di Angelo. Das wäre wirklich eklig.»

Nico schnaubte. «Und das kommt von einem Halbgott Heiler mit einem online Medizin Diplom der ein Satyr Baby zur Welt gebracht hat.

Will erschauderte. «Erwähn das bloss nicht.»

«Ich weiss, ihr beide seid in Mitten eines nicht wöchentlichen Flirts», sagte Cecil, als er nach rechts abdrehte, als eine Meerjungfrau vor ihnen in die Luft sprang, «aber wir müssen gleich springen.»

Der Jet Ski schoss neben dem Boot in vollem Tempo her. Leute an Board sahen ihnen zu und schrien etwas von Haien, die sie verfolgten, während Lou Ellen bei den Menschen stand, die das Rettungsboot hochziehen sollten. Sie benutzte ihren Nebel um wie einer der Arbeiter auszusehen. Sie vertraute den Leuten um sich herum nicht, dass sie das Boot schnell genug hochziehen würden, da sie dachten, dass die Killer Meermenschen die sie verfolgten nur Haie waren.

«Wie soll ich springen, wenn ich nicht einmal aufstehen kann?», schrie Nico über das Röhren des Motors, während Will und Cecil sich anspannten um das Wasser Fahrzeug zu verlassen.

Will grinste den Sohn des Hades an, bevor er ihn sich über die Schulter warf. «Wow», kommentierte er einige Sekunden bevor er sprang. «Du bist wirklich nur Haut und Knochen, oder?»

Im nächsten Moment legten die drei Halbgötter eine Bruchlandung auf dem kleinen Deck des Rettungsbootes hin. Cecil grunzte als er seinen Kopf an der Seite anstiess und Nico und Will rollten eine Sekunde später auf ihn. Als sie sich wieder zusammengesammelt hatte, wurden sie in die Luft gehoben. Die Teenager riskierten einen Blick über die Seite des Schiffs und sahen einige wütende Meermenschen die ihre Zähne zeigten, ihre beschuppten Fäuste in die Luft hoben und auf sie zeigten.

«Haben eure Eltern euch nicht gesagt, dass es unhöflich ist auf Leute zu zeigen?», rief Cecil bevor die Kreaturen unter dem Wasser verschwanden.

Als sie sicher zurück aufs Kreuzschiff gezogen wurden liessen alle einen Seufzer der Erleichterung los. Sogar als Lou Ellen ihre Magie und Will seinen natürlichen Charm wirken liessen um den Captain vergessen zu lassen was geschehen war, waren sie alle froh darüber, dass sie (hoffentlich) fertig waren mit den Meermenschen. Lou Ellen hatte mit den Eltern des Jungen geredet und nachdem er sie mit Fragen über Griechische und Römische Götter gelöchert hatte (nachdem sie sich selbst als Tochter der Hekate vorgestellt hatte) kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass er kein Halbgott war. Es schien, dass er einfach durch den Nebel sehen konnte, die Rachel, Lukes Mum und Percys Mum. Hey, vielleicht würde ihn eines Tages eine Göttin bemerkten, so wie die Frauen bemerkt worden waren.

«Lasst uns einfach unser Zimmer finden», sagte Lou Ellen mit einem Gähnen. Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal untergegangen, aber Entspannung klang für die alle nach einer tollen Idee. Die Anderen stimmten zu, als sie zum Raum Service gingen um ihre Zimmer Schlüssel abzuholen. Sie hatten das zuvor wegen der langen Schlange von Leuten nicht getan.

Die Bedienstete lächelte sie an und gab ihnen zwei gleiche Schlüssel mit einer Zimmernummer daran.» «Euer Zimmer ist auf dem fünften Stock auf der Ostseite. Es hat zwei Betten, Steckdosen, eine Mikrowelle, einen Mini-Kühlschrank und ein Badezimmer, das auch als Saune fungiert. Habt einen schönen Abend!»

Warten sie», sagte Nico als sie begannen ihr Zimmer zu suchen. «Hat sie gesagt, dass es nur zwei Betten hat?»

Will schüttelte seinen Kopf. «Ich bin mir sicher, sie meine vier. Hermes hat bezahl, ich meine die Premium Tickets _besorgt_.» Wie auch immer, ihm wurde das Gegenteil bewiesen als Lou Ellen die Türe aufschloss und sie in die halb getrennten Räume schauten.

Zu ihrer Linken befand sich ein Badezimmer, wo die Dusche auch ein Whirlpool war. Vor ihnen war ein Flachbildfernseher, ein nicht so kleiner Mini-Kühlschrank, auf dem eine Mikrowelle stand, sowie einige Kommoden, ein Arbeitstisch und ein Stuhl und zwei Betten die durch eine kleine Lücke, die eine Kommode mit einer Lampe darauf füllte. Das Zimmer war im Prinzip ein schickes Hotelzimmer, einfach grösser und besser.

«Das Bett gehört mir!», sagte Lou Ellen während sie ihre Schuhe vor den Füssen streifte, ihren Rucksack auf das Bett schmiss und sich glücklich auf den weichen, sauberen Bett zusammenrollte.

Nico, Will und Cecil schauten einander an und blickten dann zum übrig gebliebenen Bett. Nico seufzte bloss als die beiden anderen Jungs auf das Bett stürzten und sich wegstiessen, bis Will schliesslich triumphierend auf dem Bett sass.

«Es gehört mir», verkündete er.

Cecil verschränkte die Arme und schmollte. Lou Ellen kicherte und tauchte hinter ihm mit einem Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht auf.

«Die Betten sind gross genug für drei Leute, weiss du. Es hat genug Platz zum Teilen für euch alle.»

«Ich weiss nicht», sagte Cecil als er und Nico auf das Bett schauten wo Will im Moment lag. «Der Teppich sieht sehr bequem aus…»

«Ich kann teilen!», sagte der blonde Junge mit einem unbekümmerten Lächeln. «Wir sind alle Freunde, also wird es kein Problem sein.»

In dieser Nacht schliefen weder der Sohn des Hades noch der Sohn des Hermes gut.

Es hatte so merkwürdig begonnen wie es war. Cecil versuchte mit einem Kissen zu kuscheln auf der rechten Seite des riesigen Betts während er schlief, Nico war auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, auf seiner Seite liegend und Will war tiefschlafend in der Mitte ausgestreckt. Die Dinge wurden sonderbar als Nico aufwachte, weil Cecil verzweifelt auf ihn einflüsterte. Der dunkelhaarige Teenager, der ein Totenkopf T-Shirt und schwarze Shorts trug, drehte sich um und sah wie einer von Wills armen das arme Kind des Hades eng an sich zog. Nico wollte schon über die Situation lachen, als sich der schlafende Junge bewegte und den nun genug nahen Sohn des Hades in eine Umarmung mit seinem anderen Arm zog.

«Was tun wir jetzt?», flüsterte er, während sein Herz in seiner Brust hämmerte. Will war so warm, dass Nico sich eng an den schlafenden Halbgott kuscheln wollte. Er zwang sich selbst dazu, dem Drang zu widerstehen. «Sollen wir ihn aufwecken?»

Cecil schüttelte den Kopf während er versuchte dem Arm seines Freundes zu entkommen. Wie auch immer, Will hatte starke Arme sogar, wenn er nicht wach war. Er seufzte vor Verzweiflung. «Ich weiss nicht warum er mit uns beiden kuschelt», beschwerte er sich. «Er hat was für dich übrig, nicht für _mich_.»

Nico verengte seine Augen. «Was für ein Ding hat er für mich übrig? Du meinst ein aktuelles Ding oder…?»

«Lord Zeus im Himmel, warum ist dein Neffe so ein Idiot?»

«Hey!»

«Wie auch immer, di Angelo. Lass uns einfach versuchen etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, schätze ich…»

Als die Halbgötter am nächsten Morgen aufstanden und nacheinander Duschen gingen, waren Lou Ellen und Will aufgeweckt und fröhlich, während die anderen beiden nicht aufhören konnten zu gähnen. Sie hatten fast nicht schlafen können in ihrem Versuch nicht zu Tode gequetscht zu werden in der Hälfte der Nacht.

Will streckte sich, senkte seine Arme und lächelte seine zwei müden Freunde an. «Ich weiss gar nicht, warum ihr so müde seid. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen.»

Wenn Cecil und Nico nicht so neben sich gestanden hätten, hätten sie den über munteren Sohn des Apollo definitiv zu Brei geschlagen.


	17. Lou Ellen III

Lou Ellen III

„Es ist der dreizehnte August", sagte Lou Ellen als sie die Nachrichten von ihrem Bett aus schaute.

Will nickte. „Wir sind am Morgen des Achten abgereist, als waren wir für fast… zwei Tage im Labyrinth? Es hat sich nicht so lange angefühlt."

„Zeit funktioniert anders im Labyrinth, genau wie Entfernung", sagte Nico, während er sich auf einem Stuhl drehte. Aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte das Drehen in einem Drehstuhl sein ADHS ziemlich gut. „Percys Geburtstag ist in fünf Tagen. Er wird siebzehn werden."

„Oh jaa", lächelte Will, „er hat am Achtzehnten Geburtstag. Das hab ich vergessen! Wir sollten ihm ein Souvenir als Geschenk mitbringen, wenn wir zurückkehren.»

„Ich werde mich darum kümmerte", meldete sich Cecil freiwillig.

Will warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Kein Stehlen."

„Ah man… Du bist so ein Spielverderber."

Als das Kreuzfahrtschiff an einer Insel für den ersten Halt andockte, hatten sie eigentlich nicht geplant an Land zu gehen. Sie waren bereits in griechischem Gewässer. Es gab zu viele unbekannte Gefahren auf der Insel vor ihnen, auch wenn das Wetter wunderschön war. Wie auch immer, Cecil hatte sie angebettelt, runter zu gehen und hatte gesagt er würde auf dem Schiff verrückt werden, auch es grösser als ein vollwertiger Freizeitpark war. Lou Ellen schlug sich schliesslich auf seine Seite, so dass sich die anderen beiden Abenteurer verpflichtet fühlten mitzukommen.

„Ihr beide könnte alleine runtergehen, aber denkt dran, das Schiff verlässt den Hafen in zwei Stunden. Versucht nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten und STIEHL NICHT. Verstanden?", sagte Will zum Kind des Hermes mit einem strengen Blick.

Er verdrehte die Augen doch Lou Ellen sah die Verschmitztheit ihn ihnen. „Ja, Mutter", sagte er bevor er zügig die Strasse runter lief wo es momentan einen Markt hatte. Lou Ellen musste rennen um ihn einzuholen bevor sie ihn aus den Augen verlieren würde.

„Was sollen wir Percy kaufen?", fragte er, als sie endlich aufgeschlossen hatte. Seine Augen lagen auf einer glänzenden Taschenuhr auf einem Tisch vor ihm und Lou Ellen rollte mit den Augen.

„Er ist der Sohn des Poseidon und er mag die Farbe Blau sehr gerne. Das ist alles, was ich weiss."

Cecil runzelte die Stirn. „Das hilft nicht wirklich. Ich meine es hat so viele Sachen hier, ich weiss einfach nicht…"

In diesem Moment erblickte er einen Stand mit Glasfiguren. Sie waren wunderschön gestaltet und als sie das Licht der Sonne reflektierten glitzerten sie wundervoll. Die meisten hatten die Form von Tieren oder Engeln, aber eine zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Er hat einen Pegasus, richtig? Das wäre perfekt für ihn!»

Lou Ellen schielte auf die exquisite Skulptur mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen. «Cecil, sie ist wunderschön und er würde sie lieben aber sie ist aus Glas. Sie würde wahrscheinlich zerbrechen bevor wir ins Camp zurückkommen.»

Dies dämpfte seine Freude. «Was wenn wir es mit Luftpolsterfolie oder mit Tüchern umwickeln?»

«Es könnte funktionieren», sagte sie langsam. «Wie wäre es, wenn wir sie kaufen und noch nach einem anderen, weniger zerbrechlichen Geschenk Ausschau halten, falls sie verbrechen sollte.»

«Okay!», eine Sekunde später ging Cecil von ihr weg, die Figur war verschwunden. Sie verdrehte die Augen bevor sie hinter ihm herjagte. So viel zu nicht stehlen.

Ein paar Strassen weiter redeten Will und Nico locker miteinander, etwas, über das sie beide stolz waren. Nico war stolz, weil er genug Selbstvertrauen gefasst hatte um eine Konversation führen zu können. Will fühlte sich ähnlich, weil er Nico aus seiner brodelnden Wolke gelockt hatte. Als die beiden nebeneinander her liefen, lachend und mit vor Glück sprühenden Augen angrinsend, bemerkte keiner von Beiden dass einige Leute an denen sie vorbei liefen sie komisch anstarrten. Ein älterer Mann schmunzelte sogar und sagte etwas über junge Liebe, laut genug, dass die beiden es hören konnten. Trotzdem, die Jungen waren ahnungslos wie immer.

Eine Weile später dachte Lou Ellen dass es langsam Zeit wäre umzukehren und zurück zu gehen. Cecils neuer Zugbeutel (sie hatte ihn dazu gezwungen ihn wirklich zu kaufen, da seine Hosentaschen merkbar voll und schwer wurden) war gefüllt mit Souvenirs. Einige waren für andere Personen, wie für Percy und andere Angehörige der Hermes Kabine, aber die meisten waren für ihn selber. Lou Ellen hatte sich nur etwas gekauft: einen Schal. Er war dünn und man konnte hindurchsehen, mitternachts lila mit Glitzer, so dass er glitzerte wie die Sterne im Himmel. Er hatte eine kosmische Ausstrahlung, was sie an ihre Mutter erinnerte, also hatte sie ihn mit einer Drachme gekauft, die sie mit Nebel wie die benötigte Währung aussehen liess.

«Okay», lenkte er ein. Als die beiden begannen die Strasse zurück zu laufen liess ein Knurren sie vollends anhalten.

«DIEB!», kreischte die dröhnende Frauenstimme. «EIN HALBGOTT HAT EINES MEINER MEISTERWERKE GESTOHLEN! JETZT SOLL ER BEZAHLE!»

Cecil und Lou Ellen wirbelten um ein mittelgrosses Monster zu sehen welches sie vom Ende der Pflastersteinstrasse auf der sie sich befanden anstarrte. Auf dem Boden vor ihm lagen nun ein zerrissenes Kleid und kaputte Sandalen, offensichtlich die Sachen in denen das Monster gekleidet gewesen war bevor es seine wahre Form gezeigt hatte. Sie sah aus wie eine aufrecht gehende grün-geschuppte Eidechse mit einem Kurzhaarschnitt, ausser dass die Klauen ihrer Vorderbeine länger waren als Lou Ellens Arm. Ihre Augen hatten die Farbe von flüssigem Quecksilber als sie sie voller Hass anstarrte.

«Musstest du von _ihr_ stehlen?», schimpfte Lou Ellen als sie ihr Schwert zog. Cecil folgte ihrem Vorbild nachdem er ihr einen hoffnungslosen, was-kann-ein-Kind-des-Hermes-schon-sagen Achselzucken geschenkt hatte. Das Monster griff einen Moment später an.

Cecil begegnete den Klauen des Monsters mit seinem Schwert, ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. «Ich würde nicht behaupten, dass eine kleine Holzschnitzerei einer Sonne ein Meisterwerk ist, aber meinem Freund wird es sicher gefallen!»

Das Biest knurrte als sie ihre rasiermesserscharfen gelben Zähne fletschte. «Ich werde aus deinem Körper eine noch viel bessere Schnitzerei machen, stehlende Ratte!», fauchte sie, während sie sich zum Sprung anspannte. Bevor sie dies allerding tun konnte, schlug Lou Ellen von hinten zu. Das Eidechsen Monster brüllte als es aus dem Hinterbein zu bluten begann. «Auch du wirst bezahlen, törichtes Mädchen!»

«Ich denke, du meinst nicht in Drachmen?», fragte sie als sie und Cecil auf das Biest einstachen, das Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, sich vor ihren Klingen zu verteidigen.

Plötzlich landete ein Pfeil einige Meter entfernt von wo die drei kämpften. Will und Nico rannten zu ihnen und Will legte einen weiteren Pfeil an während der letztere sein Schwert zog.

«Du kannst nicht zielen, Solace. Lass uns das Kämpfen», zog ihn Nico auf.

Wills Ohren wurden rot. «Ich kann auch kämpfen! Obschon nicht wirklich gut, aber trotzdem.» Er schoss einen weiteren Pfeil ab um sein Statement zu unterstreichen, dieses Mal traf er den Schwanz des Monsters. Sie heute voller Wut auf und benutzte ihren verletzten Schwanz um die beiden Halbgötter neben ihr von ihren Füssen zu holen.

Er drehte sich zu Nico, seine blauen Augen warnten ihn davor den Fakt zu kommentieren, dass er die Dinge nur schlimmer gemacht hat in dem er irgendwie Erfolg gehabt hatte, bevor er einen weiteren Pfeil anlegte.

«Du hast noch nie etwas getötet, oder?», fragte er als er eine der langen Krallen des Monsters parierte und ihm in den Bauch stach. Das Monster erschauderte aber explodierte nicht bis Lou Ellen es von hinten erstach.

«Nicht wirklich…»

Nico seufzte und versorgte sein Schwert bevor er seinen Freund mit ehrlichem Blick ansah. «Wenn wir ins Camp zurückkehren werde ich dir beibringen, wie du diesen Bogen korrekt verwendest, damit du dich verteidigen kannst, okay? Versteh es als eine Art Bezahlung dafür, dass du ein nerviger aber auch grossartiger Doktor bist.»

Will rieb seinen Nacken bevor er wegsah. «Jeder der versucht hat meine fehlenden Bogenschiesskünste zu verbessern hat nach ein oder zwei Tagen aufgegeben. Und am Ende hassen sie mich weil ich so schrecklich schlecht bin. Ich wette nicht einmal Apollo könnte es mir beibringen.»

«Nun ja, ich bin weder Apollo noch ein Aufgeber, oder?»

«Okay Leute», sagte Cecil während er freundschaftlich einen Arm um seinen blonden Freund legte. «Wir werden das Schiff verpassen, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen. Das und wenn eine dieser Verkäuferinnen ein Monster war, dann wird es bestimmt noch andere haben. Wir sollten gehen.»

Der Rest nickte und sie begannen zum Schiffsdock zu joggen.

«Hey, Cecil», sagte Nico während sie rannten.

«Jaah?»

«Hast du Percys Geschenk?»

Lou Ellen lächelte als Cecils sich mich all dem Zeug was sie geholt hatten brüstete. Der sarkastische Dieb, egal wie kindisch er manchmal war, hatte das bekämpfen des Monsters irgendwie lohnenswert gemacht. Sie verteidigte ihn sogar als Will fragte, ob er etwas gestohlen hatte. Der Ausdruck in den Augen des Sohnes des Hermes und das verschmitzte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht eine Sekunde später, liess das Lügen für ihn irgendwie richtig scheinen. Vielleicht war vom Stehlen besessen, so wie es einige behaupteten. Immerhin hatte er ihr Herz schon vor einer langen Zeit gestohlen.


	18. Will V

Will V

Nach ihrem Kampf mit dem Eidechsen Monster während dem ersten Halt der Tour, vermieden es die vier Halbgötter bis zum nächsten Tag, das Schiff zu verlassen, wo die Besichtigung der Insel Rhodos geplant war. Es schien nur wie eine weitere Touristenattraktion. Es hatte viele Gebäude und Läden, aber auch viele historische Plätze und Kulissen. In den drei Stunden die sie hatten, mussten sie Helios finden, ihn fragen, wo Apollo war und irgendwie den Sonnen Streitwagen (Cabriolet) bekommen, ohne dass sie von dem Titanen ihn Stücke gesprengt wurden.

„Hier lang", sagte Nico, sobald sie das Land betraten. Er begann in Richtung Osten zu laufen, zu einem Weg, der auf das hügelige, bewaldete Land führte. Sie hatten zuvor vom Tourenansager gesagt bekommen, dass die Insel von Rhodos die grösste Insel in Griechenland war. Sie hatten auch gehört, dass der Tempel von Helios in der Nähe war.

„Woher weisst du, wo er ist?", fragte Lou Ellen während sie hinter ihm herlief.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich spüre, dass alte Macht aus dieser Richtung strahlt."

„Oh." Sie war nicht sehr beeindruckt.

Will war still als die vier liefen, Gedanken zogen durch seinen Kopf als sie näher und näher zu Helios Wohnort kamen. Wie sollten sie ihn davon überzeugen, den Sonnen Streitwagen ausleihen zu dürfen. Die Antwort war, dass sie es wahrscheinlich gar nicht schaffen würden. Hermes hatte gesagt, dass sie Cecils Fähigkeiten brauchen würden… Das hiess, dass sie ihn würden stehlen müssen. Wenn das ihre einzige Option war, konnte Lou Ellen es vielleicht so aussehen lassen, dass der Streitwagen noch da war, während sie den richtigen mitnahmen? Es war ein ziemlich solider Plan, also teilte Will ihn mit seinen Freunden kurz bevor sie den Tempel erreichten.

Er war gross. Das musste Will Helios lassen. Wie auch immer, das war das einzig Positive, dass er darüber sagen konnte. Der Tempel war alt und bröckelte an einigen Stellen ab, als wäre er verlassen und es war keine einzige Person in Sicht. Er hatte fast Mitleid mit der vergessenen Gottheit. Fast.

„Ah, ein Kind des Apollo", sprach plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme irgendwo in der Nähe. Die Halbgötter suchten nach dem Sprecher, aber sie konnten niemanden sehen.

Will trat vor und verbeugte sich in die Richtung des Tempels. „Es ist mir eine Ehre in der Gegenwart vom Titan der Sonne zu sein. Meine Freunde und ich sind heute hierhergekommen um einige einfache Fragen zu stellen. Wenn ihr sie beantworten könntet, werden wir schon wieder verschwinden."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Helios, der plötzlich einige Meter vor ihnen erschienen war. Er trug Kleider in der Farbe von Blut und Sonnenaufgängen eine Krone aus Flammen auf seinem Kopf, die sein goldenes Haar irgendwie nicht versengte. Der Titan schien nicht einen Tag älter als 30 zu sein, aber das überraschte sie nicht, da Gottheiten im Prinzip so erscheinen konnten, wie sie wünschten.

„Helios", sagte Will, als Cecil begann sich davon zu schleichen. Der Titan schien es nicht zu bemerken, da dicker Nebel den Teenager umgab. Wahrscheinlich liess es Lou Ellen so aussehen als ob Cecil neben ihnen stehen würde.

„Ich werde nicht lügen und sagen, dass es mir eine Freude ist euch zu treffen", begann Helios. Er kreierte einen Ball aus Feuer mit seiner Hand und begann ihn in der Luft wie einen Basketball zu drehen. „Ich habe von zuverlässigen Quellen gehört, dass ihr auf einem Auftrag seid um Apollo zu befreien. Und obwohl ich euch in Stücke sprengen möchte, werde ich euch laufen lassen. Euch zu töten würde sicherlich den Zorn des Hades auf mich ziehen." Er blickte Nico finster an. „Das und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr Python nicht besiegen werdet. Stattdessen, biete ich dir einen Deal an…"

Will realisierte, dass er zu ihm sprach. „Will Solace ist mein Name", sagte er, bevor er nickte. „Was ist der Deal'"

Helios' Lippen kräuselten sich. „Ich bin der Wächter der Eide, ich bin mir sicher, das hast du gehört. Obwohl ich werde dir nicht sagen, was dein Teil des Handels ist, verspreche ich, dass ich dir zuerst drei deiner Fragen ehrlich beantworte. Das ist alles, was ich zu sagen habe. Akzeptierst du diese Bedingungen oder nicht, junger Will?"

Nico und Lou Ellen blickten ihn besorgt an. Mit Göttern Handel abzuschliessen endete meistens schlecht; wie auch immer, es schien als würde Will die Chance ergreifen.

„Okay, ich akzeptiere."

„Wunderbar!", krähte der Titan. „Nun, was sind deine drei Fragen?"

Will sprach selbstbewusst und weigerte sich von Helios eingeschüchtert zu werden, wie es sich der Titan wünschte. „Als erstes: wo ist mein Dad?"

Helios verdrehte die Augen, als wäre es eine einfache Frage. „Auf dem Berg Parnassus im Tal von Phocis ist dein Vater von Python gefangen."

„Okay und wo liegt das in Bezug auf Geografie?"

„Du meinst der geografische Ort? An der Küste von Griechenland wirst du ihn finden. Viele denken, die alten Höhlen von Delphi befinden sich auf einer Insel, aber das ist nicht die Wahrheit. Dein Vater ist weniger als eine Stunde Reise von hier entfern. Mount Parnassus ist in Sichtweite sobald ihr das Festland erreicht habt."

Will versuchte seine Aufregung über diese Neuigkeiten zu verbergen bevor er die letzte und gefürchtetste Frage stellte. „Können wir den Sonnen Streitwagen ausleihen um dorthin zu gelangen."

Der Titan lachte laut auf und liess die Halbgötter vor ihm so finster blicken. Sie hatten gewusst, dass er es ablehnen würde, aber er musste sich nicht wie ein grosser Penner verhalten. „Ich würde niemanden nehmen was ich für Jahrhunderte versucht habe zu kriegen! Du bist leichtfertig das als deine letzte Frage zu verschwenden."

„Es war einen Versuch wert…", murmelte er.

„Wie auch immer, Kind, es ist Zeit für deinen Teil des Handels." Der Feuerball mit dem er herumgespielt hatte begann hellgelb zu leuchten vor Energie. Er schleuderte ihn auf Will, bevor Nico oder Lou Ellen regieren konnten, und traf ihn voll ins Gesicht. Will schrie als er zu Boden fiel, seine Hände fuhren über sein Gesicht wo er Schmerz erwartete, aber da war keiner. Das Einzige, was sich verändert hatte war seine Sicht, die sich wie ein Licht ausgeschaltet hatte und seine himmelblauen Augen zu einen vereisten blau verblassen liess.

 _Was passiert?_ Will hatte Panik. _Oh Götter, ich kann nichts sehen! Wie sollen wir Python bekämpfen und Apollo befreien, wenn ich noch nutzloser bin als zuvor? Ich weiss, wir haben diese Informationen benötigt, aber das… Was sollen wir tun?_

Nico knurrte als er sich zu Helios drehte. „Du hast ihn erblinden lassen?" _Nimm dich in Acht vor dem Schwur mit dem blinden Fluch._

Helios gackerte, ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus als er sich umdrehte und in seinen Tempel lief. «Manchmal ist der Preis für Wissen sehr hoch, Sohn des Hades. Jetzt verschwindet von meiner Insel bevor ich mich dazu entscheide deinen armen Freund einzuäschern. Ich denke ich habe mir nach diesem guten Deal ein Nickerchen verdient.» Damit verschwand der Titan ausser Sichtweite. Er hatte Glück, denn wenn er eine Sekunde länger dageblieben wäre, hätte Nico das Monster angegriffen.

«Leute?», rief Will mit leerem Blick während er seine Arme ausgestreckt hielt. «Ihr seid immer noch da, richtig?»

Lou Ellen weinte als sie ihre Hand in eine von seinen legte und ihn hochzog. «Ja», schniefte sie. Warum hatte so ein netter Typ so eine schlimme Bestrafung verdient? «Nico und ich sind da. Cecil sollte beim Boot sein. Lasst uns gehen.»

An diesem Punkt war es Nico egal, was Lou Ellen oder Cecil sagen würden. Er legte eine blasse Hand in Wills (die, die Lou Ellen nicht hielt) und hielt sie fest. Will drehte sich in seine Richtung, seine nun trüben Augen starrten ein paar Zentimeter zu weit nach rechts. Trotzdem, das begeisterte Lächeln nahm Nico fast den Atem. Er würde Helios bezahlen lassen.


	19. Nico VI

Nico VI

Cecil, obwohl er unter Druck meistens cool und frech blieb, war überhaupt nicht cool und frech als er sah, dass Nico und Lou Ellen Wills Hände hielten und ihn wie ein Kind zum Boot führten.

«Heiliger Hermes», rief er als er in die Augen seines Freundes starrte, bevor er die schniefende Lou Ellen ansah. «Was…?»

«Helios ist passiert», spie Nico und versteckte seinen besorgten Blick unter seinen Haaren indem er zu Boden schaute. «Das Monster hat mit Will einen Deal gemacht, welchen er akzeptiert hat und hat uns die Informationen gegeben, die wir brauchten, aber dann hat er ihn erblinden lassen. Nachdem wir Apollo gerettet haben, werde ich den Titanen in den Tartarus senden.»

Will zupfte an Nicos Hand während er seinen Kopf vor und zurück schüttelte. «Ich liebe es, wenn du andere als mich bedrohst und sich sage nicht, dass das, was Helios getan hat, okay ist, aber du solltest nicht dein Leben aufs Spiel setzten nur um Rache zu nehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, mein Dad wird helfen können.»

«Was, wenn er es nicht kann?», gab Nico zurück, die Panik in seiner Stimme war offensichtlich. «Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich nicht beschützen konnte. Ich hätte es kommen sehen sollen! Die Prophezeiung hat sogar einen blinden Fluch erwähnt; Ich hätte-»

«Es ist zu spät für 'ich hätte's. Es war in der Prophezeiung, also musste der Handel eingegangen werden. Niemand von uns hat realisiert was diese Zeile der Prophezeiung heissen sollte bis es zu spät war, also gib dir selbst keine Schuld. Mein Dad ist der Gott der Heilkunst. Vertrau ihm einfach.»

«Ich habe deinen Dad bereits getroffen. Er ist ein _Schwachkopf_. Er ist der Gott der Dichtkunst und er kann nicht mal einen Haiku rezitieren ohne die Anzahl der Zeilen durcheinanderzubringen und er flirtet mit jeder Frau, die er sieht. Wie kann ich so jemandem vertrauen?»

Er hatte seine Frustration nicht an seinem Freund abladen wollen und er fühlte sich schrecklich, dass er es tat. Immerhin konnte er selbst noch sehen.

Plötzlich verstärkte die warme Hand die seine hielt ihren Griff und brachte Nico dazu, sich etwas zu beruhigen. Er schaute hoch in Wills Gesicht, der ein bisschen über Nicos Augen schaute und lächelte. Die skelettartigen Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch fielen plötzlich auseinander und die Knochen setzten sich zu Tauben zusammen, die sein Inneres kitzelte. Sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus.

«Gut. Wenn du Apollo nicht vertrauen kannst, dann vertrau mir. Okay, Death Boy?»

Das erste Mal in ihrer Freundschaft störte Nico der Spitzname nicht.

«Okay, Sonnenschein. Ich werde dir vertrauen.»

Weder Cecil noch Lou Ellen kommentierten den Austausch als sie das Schiff ein weiteres Mal bestiegen. Lou Ellen quietschte jedoch auf, also sie den funkelnden roten Sportswagen sah, der in der Mitte des Decks parkiert war.

«Ist das der Sonnen Streitwagen? Er ist so cool!»

Cecil brachte ein kleines Grinsen fertig, immer noch traurig darüber, was seinem Freund passiert war. «Es war nicht schwer ihn zu stehlen; dieser Idiot Helios hat die Schlüssel stecken gelassen. Ich habe das Spielzeugauto an seine Stelle gestellt, wie du mir gesagt hast. Du bist sicher, dass es aussehen wird wie das Cabriolet, wenn Helios es sieht?»

Sie nickte und fragte sich kurz, was die Leute um sie durch den Nebel sehen mussten. Einen Stapel Kisten vielleicht? «Bis er versuchen wird, darin zu sitzen, wird es so aussehen wie das, was er denkt das es sein sollte. Wir sollten uns wahrscheinlich beeilen, dahin zu gelangen wo Apollo ist, da Helios jeden Moment Lust bekommen könnte den Wagen zu fahren. Wenn er es rausfindet, wird es nicht schön werden.»

«Na dann lasst uns losgehen. Wohin geht's?»

Als die vier in das Auto stiegen, Cecil auf dem Fahrersitz (obwohl Nico fahren wollte, da es ihm verweigert worden war als er zehn war), Lou Ellen auf dem Beifahrersitz und die anderen beiden auf dem Rücksitz, erklärte ihm Lou Ellen, wo sie hinmussten. Im hinteren Teil des Autos, liess Nico seine Hand in Wills gleiten. Der Sohn des Apollo schien davon schockiert, konnte aber nur grinsen über das, was Nico ihm zu flüsterte.

«Du bist blind. Ich halte deine Hand nur aus medizinischen Gründen, Sonnenschein, also gewöhn dich nicht dran. Auf dem ein oder anderen Weg wirst du deine Sicht zurückerhalten.»

Will kicherte und brachte so ein unfreiwilliges Lächeln auf Nicos Gesicht.

Plötzlich startete der Wagen was dazu führte, dass Will seine Hand fester packte. «Es tut mir leid, dass ich frage, aber hat es irgendwo Gurte?»

«Nope», antwortete Cecil bevor er aufs Gas stand.

Sie schossen in die Luft und rasten einen Moment später mit ungefähr 80 Kilometern pro Stunde übers offene Wasser. Unter ihnen sah Nico wie einige Leute sie anglotzten, bevor sie wieder zu Boden schauten und ihren normalen Beschäftigungen nachgingen. Alle ausser ein kleiner Junge; derjenige, der fast von Meermenschen gegessen worden war, starrte sie voller Bewunderung an. Gegen seinen Willen winkte Nico. Der kleine Junge sah aus, als würde er gleich bewusstlos werden, als er seine Hand zum Abschied hob.

«Alles sieht wunderschön aus von hier oben», sagte Lou Ellen, als sie durch die Luft düsten.

«Das tut es. Ich frage mich, ob Apollo mich diesen Wagen ausleihen lässt, wenn wir ihn gerettet haben», dachte Cecil laut nach. «Ich meine, ich fahre ziemlich gut und ich weiss ja nur wie man fährt von den Autos die ich bisher gestohlen habe.»

Das brachte Will dazu, eine Rede darüber zu halten, wie falsch Stehlen war. Für die nächsten zehn Minuten waren sie gezwungen dem Sohn des Apollo zuzuhören, der seine Schimpftirade erst beendete als Festland in Sicht kam.

«Land ahoi!»

«Cecil, du magst ein habgieriger Dieb sein, aber du bist kein Pirat», zog ihn Lou Ellen auf.

«Das ist nur, weil ich der einzige Pirat wäre, wenn ich denn einer wäre, da ich alle anderen in den Schatten stellen würde. Ich meine, ich würde all ihre Schätze stehlen und sie wären keine Piraten mehr. Ich rette bloss einen sterbenden Beruf indem ich keiner werde.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und wollte etwas retournieren als sie nach Luft schnappte.

«Was ist?», fragte Will.

Nico, Cecil und Lou Ellen starrten nach unten als eine kleine Bergkette in Sicht kam. Die Berge waren wunderschön und alles, aber das war nicht der Grund, weshalb sie starrten. Um den grössten Berg gewickelt und auf der einen Seite verschwindend war der Körper einer Schlange. Sie war dunkelgrau, ihre Schuppen glänzten metallisch, obwohl die Kreatur eine sich windende Masse aus lebenden Muskeln war. Die Schlange presste den Gipfel des Berges zusammen und ihr Schwanz lag auf der obersten Spitze.

«Python», hauchte Nico. «Sein Kopf muss unten im Tal sein wo Apollo ist.»

«Wie sollen wir dieses Ding besiegen? Es ist riesig!», rief Cecil als sie näherkamen.

«Ich weiss nicht…» Dem Son des Hades kam in diesem Moment ein Gedanke und seine Augen wurden gross. «Python wurde von Apollo besiegt, indem er die goldenen Pfeile benutzte, die ihm von Hephaistos gegeben worden waren.»

Lou Ellen runzelte die Stirn. «Wir haben keine speziellen Pfeile, nur Wills.»

«Das weiss ich, aber hör zu; nachdem Python getötet worden war, löste er sich im Sonnenlicht auf. Andere Legenden besagen, dass Licht und Hitze das Monster besiegen können. Die letzte Zeile der Prophezeiung ist ' _Der Fall der Sonne, der letzte Versuch'._ Es meint nicht, dass Helios seinen momentanen Titel als Hüter der Sonne verliert. Ich denke, es meint den Sonnenwagen. Die Leute glauben immer noch, dass die richtige Sonne von Apollo über den Himmel gezogen wird, was heisst-»

«Du willst den Sportswagen meines Vaters auf Python krachen lassen?», rief Will, sein Gesicht bestürzt.

Nico verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal reagierte Will ein bisschen zu verklemmt. «Damit du es weisst, Thalia hat ihn vor vier Jahren auch abstürzen lassen. Ich bezweifle auch, dass ihn dein Dad, in der langen Zeit in der es ihn schon gibt, nie zu Bruch geflogen ist. Es wird nicht so schlimm sein.»

«Sagt die Person, deren Geländewagen von einen Roboter Bullen zerstört worden ist.»

«Das war nicht meine Schuld», sagte er verärgert. «Wie auch immer, ich denke, es wird funktionieren. Cecil, je schneller du fährst desto heisser wird dieser Wagen werden. Sobald wir nahe genug sind und wir Pythons Kopf gefunden haben, möchte ich, dass du so schnell fährst wie du kannst und auf ihn zielst.»

«Ich weiss, du bist der Geisterkönig und alles, aber möchtest du uns alle in Geister verwandeln? Deine Idee ist verrückt!»

Will sprach und brachte alle anderen zum Schweigen. «Es ist das einzige, was funktionieren könnte. Python ist ein Kind von Echidna und Typhon; Monster die nur mit Hilfe von mehreren Göttern besiegt werden konnten. Wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen, Apollo von Python zu befreien, dann müssen wir das tun.»

Alle waren ruhig. Will war der Anführer des Auftrags und wenn er wollte, dass der Wagen seines Vaters in eine riesige Schlange fahren sollte, dann war das seine Entscheidung.

«Gut», sagte Cecil. In seiner Stimme lag Angst als er auf 100 Kilometer pro Stunde beschleunigte. «Wir kommen langsam nahe an Python heran. Haltet euch fest, Leute. Es wird ein buckliger Ritt.»


	20. Cecil IV

Cecil IV

Cecil fragte sich, ob er nach diesem Erlebnis jemals wieder würde fahren können.

Erstens begann sich Python zu bewegen als sie auf den Berg zuschossen. Er bemerkte offenbar ihre Näherung und der Wagen wurde heiss und begann zu scheinen. Das Metall schien wirklich zu rauchen von der Menge an Licht die davon weg ging. Zweitens wurde das Auto fast von einem riesigen Schwanz aus der Luft gerissen, als er nach unten schaute. Alles was er tun konnte, war zu schreien und reflexartig das Steuerrad herum zu reissen, was dazu führte, dass sie für einige Sekunden in einer Spirale durch die Luft wirbelten, bevor sie sich wieder fangen konnten. Drittens musste es sich darüber sorgen, dass seien Freunde nicht aus dem Wagen fielen. Ernsthaft Apollo; warum keine Sitzgurte?

«Was passiert?», fragte Will als das Fahrzeug nach unten fuhr, als wären sie auf einer steilen Achterbahn.

Lou Ellen suchte den Boden nach einem Zeichen von Pythons Kopf ab, aber sie waren noch nicht im Tal angekommen. Sie begann, das Innere des Wagens nach etwas ab, dass sie auf die übergrosse Schlange werfen konnte. «Python versucht uns aus der Luft zu werfen. Wenn wir nur zurückschlagen könnten, irgendetwas auf ihn schmeissen oder in verlangsamen oder OH MEINE GÖTTER!»

«Was?», fragte Nico, der seinen Hals reckte um zu sehen warum Lou Ellen schrie. Er schnappte nach Luft als sie etwas Goldenes aus dem Handschuhfach zog. Es war fast dreissig Zentimeter lang, ein Ende spitz und das andere mit goldenen Federn beladen um die Genauigkeit zu erhöhen. «Ist das ein goldener Pfeil?»

«Ja!» In ihrer Stimme schwang Aufregung mit als sie ihren Kopf schwenkte um die beiden auf der Rückbank anzusehen. «Wenn wir Apollo befreit haben, können wir ihn ihm geben und er kann Python erledigen!»

Will lächelte, seine Augen ruhten unfokussiert auf Cecils Stuhl als er zustimmend nickte. In diesem Moment begann Cecil zu schreien.

«Ich sehe Apollo und Python!»

Nico, Cecil und Lou Ellen schauten über die Seiten des Fahrzeugs um hunderte Meter unter ihnen das Tal von Phocis zu sehen. Das Tal an sich wäre wunderschön, mit seinen grasbedeckten Hügeln und den alten Höhlen, wenn nicht der Körper von Python wie ein Faden durch das Tal strömen würde. In der Mitte des Tals, aus der grössten Höhle herausragend, war der Kopf des besagten Monsters. Er war so gross wie ein Monstertruck, vielleicht sogar wie ein Boot. Sein Gesicht war dunkelsilbern mit lila Runen, die Farbe von tödlichen Giftes, die sich um seine riesigen roten Augen zogen. Gegenüber von dem Kopf des Biests war ein Teil des Körpers zu einem Stapel aufgetürmt. Als die Halbgötter genauer hinsahen, erkannten sie einen blond haarigen Mann, der in den Falten des Monsters eingewickelt war.

«Bereite dich darauf vor, umzukehren», befahl Nico, als Pythons Schwanz wieder aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Nachdem er ihm noch einmal ausgewichen war, begann Cecil zu beschleunigen. Sie waren mit 110 Kilometern pro Stunde unterwegs gewesen, aber nun waren sich locker über 160. Lou Ellen musste den Boden ihres Sitzes packen, während die beiden hinten sich verzweifelt an den Kopfteilen der Vordersitze festklammerten. Alle hatten Angst als Cecil einen grossen Bogen fuhr, um auf das Tal zielen zu können.

«Wir werden alle sterben!», schrie Cecil als sie mit mindestens 300 Kilometern pro Stunde ins Tal schossen.

Plötzlich schrie Will etwas über Schuhe. Alle liessen einen Seufzer der Erleichterung raus als sie sich langsam in ihren Sitzen erhoben. Unter ihnen hatte Python seinen Kopf erhoben und beäugte sie argwöhnisch als etwas Meteorit ähnliches auf ihn zuraste. Das dumme Monster realisierte zu spät, was es war.

«SPRINGT!», schrie Cecil als die vier losliessen, was auch immer sie festgehalten hatten und mit roher Gewalt aus dem Fahrzeug geschleudert wurden. Verzweifelt schrien sie das magische Wort als sie zu fallen begannen und ihre magischen Schuhe stoppten ihren freien Fall ein paar Sekunden später, als Flügel aus den Sohlen sprossen.

Lou Ellen hatte grosse Probleme damit, sie zu kontrollieren, genau wie Nico (er gab Zeus die Schuld), während Cecil auf dem Wind aus Will zu zu skaten schien, der blinde Halbgott schien gänzlich verloren in der Luft.

Trotzdem war niemand von ihnen auf die Explosion vorbereitet, die folgte. Nico rief verzweifelt nach den Schatten, die sich einen Kilometer unter ihnen befanden, um sie zu beschützen, aber es war zu spät. Heisses Licht liess die Halbgötter unkontrolliert durch die Luft wirbeln. Sie konnten nichts tun als ihre Hirne schwammig wurden und sie langsam in Richtung Boden fielen, ihre Schuhe bremsten ihren Fall genug so dass sie nicht vom Aufprall sterben würden. Die Bruchlandung war trotzdem unangenehm.

Nico war der erste der aus dem Zustand in dem die Explosion sie zurückgelassen hatte herauskam. Als er durch das offene, nun verkohlte Tal blickte, verschwanden seine Hoffnungen.

Obwohl die Schuppen in Pythons Gesicht rauchten und er goldenen Ichor blutete, war das Biest sehr wohl am Leben. Neben ihm lag der Sonnenwagen, ohne einen einzigen Kratzer. Seien blutig roten Augen landeten auf dem Sohn des Hades bevor sie dahin schwenkten, wo die anderen willkürlich verstreut lagen. Seine Reptilien Augen landeten auf Will, der von einem Gesicht verziehenden Cecil gestützt wurde und näherte sich mit einem lauten Zischen.

«Will!», schrie eine Stimme zu ihrer Linken. Die Halbgötter und sogar Python drehten sich zu dem gefangenen Apollo, der immer noch eingewickelt war. Nur sein Kopf war sichtbar, obwohl, da Python sich bewegte, würde es nicht lange so bleiben. «Der Pfeil – benutze den Pfeil!»

Wills Gesicht wurde schlaff als er krampfhaft den Kopf schüttelte. «Dad, ich bin blind! Ich konnte nicht einmal schiessen, also ich noch etwas gesehen habe!»

Apollos Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Es schien fast als wollte er nach diesen Neuigkeiten losheulen. Schliesslich, kurz bevor sich die geschuppten Muskeln über seinen Kopf schoben, schrie er.

«Ich werde bei dir sein Sohn! Du schaffst das!»

Damit wurde seine Stimme unter einer dicken Schicht Muskeln begraben. Pythons Augen glänzten nach diesem Sieg als er sein Gesicht den Halbgöttern zuwandte, oder besser gesagt seinem Mittagessen.

Cecil schob Will aus dem Weg als Python auf sie zukam, schneller als jedes Monster, dass er jemals gesehen hatte. Der Sohn des Hermes rief aus, als es sich schnell zu ihnen drehte; sie konnten nicht hoffen, der Schlange noch einmal auszuweichen! Wenn sich nur die Schuhe die Hermes ihnen gegeben hatte nicht deaktiviert hätten in dem Moment als sie die Bruchlandung hingelegt hatte. Wegfliegen könnte eine gute Fluchtmöglichkeit sein.

Plötzlich legten sich Schatten um das Biest und wickelten es in eine unfreundliche Umarmung. Sie wanden sich wie Ketten oder Drähte und schnürten das sich windende Monster eng ein. Cecil schaute zu Nico, der viele Meter entfernt stand und seine Hände vor sich ausgestreckt hielt. Er zuckte und sein Atem ging schwerfällig, so als würde er seine ganze Kraft benötigen um Python zurückzuhalten. Cecil war noch nie glücklicher gewesen, den Sohn des Hades auf seiner Seite zu haben, als er es jetzt war.

«Beeilung!», keuchte Nico als sich Pythons Körper gegen die Fesseln warf. «Er ist von der Explosion geschwächt, sonst könnte ich ihn gar nicht halte, aber er ist immer noch stark. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr lange halten!»

Plötzlich war Lou Ellen an Cecils und Wills Seite, ihr Gesicht und Arm verkratzt und blutend von der steinigen Landung. Sie hielt ihnen den goldenen Pfeil hin, während sie den Bogen aus der Halterung an Wills Rücken riss. Sie packte eine seiner Hände und drückte ihm schnell den Bogen und den Pfeil in sie.

«Ich kann nicht…», sagte Will als er die beiden Gegenstände hilflos in seinen Händen hielt.

«Wenn du es nicht versuchst, dann werden wir alle sterben!», kreischte sie. «Dein Dad hat gesagt, er würde bei dir sein. Bitte, Will, du bist der einzige, der ihn töten kann!»

Ungläubig schüttelte er seinen Kopf, aber tat, was sie ihm sagte. «Ich verstehe nicht, wie ein blinder Junge dieses Ding töten soll», murmelte er, während er den Bogen spannte, wie er es schon Dutzende Male getan hatte. Der Pfeil in seiner Hand fühlte sich allerdings einzigartig an, als wäre eine Macht darin enthalten, von der Will nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie existierte. Der Pfeil gehörte definitiv seinem Vater. Die Kraft, die seinen Arm hochgeschickt wurde war ganz sicher göttlich.

Gerade als Will seinen Arm zurückzog und etwas in seinem Körper in führte, direkt auf Pythons Kopf zu zielen, schrie Nico auf. Bei dem Geräusch froren Wills Muskeln ein und seine Augen suchten hilflos nach seinem Freund.

«Was ist los mit Nico? Was passiert?»

Cecil packte die Schulter seines Freundes und musste in sein Ohr schreien, als Python so laut wie ein Tornado zu zischen begann. Sie hatten nur Sekunden bevor sich das Monster befreien würde. «Er tut alles was er kann, um Python zurückzuhalten, also hilf ihm indem du diesen Pfeil abfeuerst!»

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schloss Will seine Augen und liess seinen Körper die Kontrolle übernehmen. Seine Freunde sahen zu, als sein Körper zu leuchten begann. Sie mussten wegsehen und hörten, wie der Pfeil mit einem melodischen Klang losgelassen wurde.

Als das Licht einen Moment später verschwand sah Lou Ellen, wie Nico Gesicht voran auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Pythons Augen wurden dunkel, aus seiner Stirn ragte der Schaft eines goldenen Pfeils. Das Monster konnte noch einen letzten Atemzug loslassen, bevor seine Muskeln aufgaben und sein Kopf mit genug Kraft auf dem Boden aufkam, um ein Erdbeben auszulösen. Dann begann, zur grossen Überraschung von allen, sein Körper zu verbrennen. Seien Schuppen verwandelten sich zu Asche und wurden in die Luft getragen, bevor sie sich auflösten. Nach einigen Minuten war nichts mehr übrig ausser der grinsenden Gestalt von Apollo.

«Will!», sagte der goldene Gott als er vor Glück strahlte (wörtlich und bildlich). Er rannte vor und zog seinen Sohn in eine feste Umarmung. In diesem Moment kam Wills Sicht wieder zurück und seine Augen blinzelten, als er seinen Vater das erste Mal persönlich sah.

«Dad?», sagte er voller Ehrfurcht, sein Mund stand offen. «Du siehst genauso aus wie ich! Ich dachte, im Traum wo ich dich gesehen habe, hast du extra so ausgesehen wie ich, aber…»

Er grinste heiter. «Du hast dein schönes Aussehen direkt von mir, Sohn.»

«Ehm, tut mir leid, dass ich störe», sagte Lou Ellen schüchtern, als die Augen von dem Gott vor ihr wegglitten. Sie schluckte, als sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. «A-aber Nico löst sich ziemlich schnell auf. Er ist fast weg.»


	21. Nico VII

Nico VII

Alles schmerzte. Seine Augen brannten als würden ein Dutzend Wespen immer wieder darauf einstechen, seine Knochen fühlten sich an, als würden sie zersplittern oder zu Pulver zermahlen werden und seine Haut fühlte sich an, als würde sie in Öl gekocht werden. In seinen Ohren klingelte es, als wäre die lauteste Glocke der Welt in seinem Kopf platziert worden. Er konnte keinen einzigen Muskel bewegen oder atmen. Seine Augen wollten sich nicht öffnen, egal wie sehr er es versuchte aber er bemerkte, dass er noch immer seine Stimme benutzen konnte. Was war los mit ihm?

„Nico." Plötzlich kam die Stimme des Gottes der Unterwelt in seinem Kopf.

„Dad?" Er hatte Hades noch nie so genannt. Immer Vater oder Hades, nicht Dad. Komisch genug, dass die Stimme seines Vaters sanfter klang als da wo er das erste Mal gesprochen hatte.

„Mein Sohn", flüsterte er. Plötzlich merkte Nico, wie etwas Kaltes seine Stirn berührte, ein Finger vielleicht und er konnte sich wieder bewegen. Der Schmerz verschwand, als wäre er nie da gewesen. „Erhebe dich, mein Junge."

Er befolgte den Befehl seines Vaters. Er öffnete seine Augen nachdem er aufgestanden war und war überrascht als er sah, dass sie sich in einer schwarzen Leere befanden, wo Nico noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Die Dunkelheit schien sich ins Unendliche fortzuziehen, die Ausdehnung war endlos und trotzdem leer. Es machte dem Sohn des Hades Angst.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Du bist in einem einzigartigen Daseinszustand», erklärte Hades. «Wir sind in deinem Geist, aber auch nicht. Dein Bewusstsein ist von deinem Körper weggegangen und wartet darauf, dass deine Seele die sterbliche Welt verlässt, so dass du weitergehen kannst. Dennoch weiss dein Bewusstsein noch immer, was mit deinem verblassenden Körper geschieht.»

«Warte, also bin ich tot?»

Der Gott der Unterwelt schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sein schwarzer Umhang bewegte sich vor und zurück als er dies tat und zeigte die gefangenen Seelen in seinen Falten. «Nicht ganz. Du bist im Prozess des Sterbens, was der Grund ist, weshalb ich hier bin. Ich bin gekommen, um dich in die Unterwelt zu bringen.»

Zu viele Gedanken gingen durch Nicos Kopf als er verschiedenste Gefühle auf Mal fühlte. Erst einmal war er glücklich, weil er seine Freunde gerettet hatte und er war seinem Vater wichtig genug, dass er da war, als er starb. Es war fast so, als wollte Hades bei seinem Sohn sein und als wäre er wirklich stolz auf ihn. Er war froh, dass er einen Ort hatte, wo er hinkonnte; im Schloss seines Vaters zu wohnen und der Geisterkönig zu sein war ein ziemlich nettes Nachleben. Andererseits fühlte sich ein Teil von ihm schuldig, weil er seine Schwester und seine Freunde zurückliess. Er wusste auch, dass irgendwann, nachdem er Jahrzehnte für seinen Vater gearbeitete hatte, es langweilig werden würde. Hades würde sich daran gewöhnt haben, seinen Sohn um sich zu haben und ihn dann wie jeden anderen seiner Bediensteten behandeln. Nico würde für immer Richter über die Toten sein oder Arbeit verrichten müssen, die ihn mit der Zeit langweilen würde. Über ihm würden seine Freunde ihre Leben mit denen die sie liebten leben. Er würde sie vermissen.

Nico war plötzlich schlecht. Er runzelte die Stirn als er über seinen Tod nachdankte. «Ich habe es dieses Mal wirklich übertrieben, nicht?»

Hades hob eine Augenbraue und schien unsicher ob sein Sohn ernst oder rhetorisch war. «Obwohl ich stolz darauf bin, dass du mir in der Unterwelt Gesellschaft leisten wirst, kann ich nicht verstehen, warum du Python so lange zurückgehalten hast. Wenn du das Monster losgelassen hättest, hätte es vielleicht einen der Abenteurer getötet, aber Apollos Sohn hätte Python immer noch in den Tartarus schicken können. Du hast dein Leben gegeben um Leute zu beschützen, die du vor zwei Wochen getroffen hast. Warum?»

«Ich konnte meine Freunde nicht sterben lassen», sagte er ruhig. «Dad, du hast mir während dem Auftrag mit der Athena Parthenos gesagt, dass du möchtest, dass Hazel und ich die Ausnahmen werden. Du wolltest, dass wir glücklich werden. Hazel ist glücklich mit Frank und ihren Freunden, während ich mich endlich so gefühlt habe, dass ich irgendwo hingehöre. Seit Bianca gestorben ist, habe ich es mir nicht mehr erlaubt glücklich zu sein. Aber nach der Schlacht gegen Gaia ist alles besser geworden. Ich habe nun echte Freunde, denen ich vertrauen kann. Leute auf die ich mich verlassen kann und die mir auch vertrauen», betonte er.

Sein Vater schaute von ihm weg, ein Stirnrunzeln auf seinem Gesicht. «Du bist einen Heldentod gestorben um deine Freunde zu retten. Versuchst du mir das zu sagen?»

Nico nickte steif. «Ich weiss, du magst Helden nicht, aber die Antwort ist ja. Die Leute, die ich vor etwas mehr als einer Woche getroffen habe sind meine Freunde. Wir sind uns auf diesem Abenteuer nahegekommen und obwohl das neu für mich ist, kann ich ohne Zweifel sagen, dass sie mir wichtig sind.»

 _Nico! Nico, bitte, wach auf! Bitte schwinde nicht, di Angelo, verlass uns nicht!_

Seien Augen weiteten sich. Es hörte sich an, als würde Will ihn anschreien. «Was ist das?»

Hades sah sich in der Dunkelheit um, er schien perplex. «Der Sohn des Apollo hat es geschafft, deinen Körper am kompletten Verschwinden zu hindern. Deine Seele ist trotzdem noch zwischen Leben und Tod gefangen, mein Junge, aber da wir in deinem Geist sind und dein Körper wieder stabil ist, kannst du hören, was um dich herum geschieht.»

 _Bitte, Nico, stirb nicht!_ Weinte Lou Ellens Stimme. _Ich weiss, du kennst uns noch nicht lange, aber du bist unser Freund._

Cecil gebrochene Stimme sprach als nächstes. _Komm schon, Geisterkönig, ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht als ich gesagt habe, dass du ein Geist werden wirst. Es wird dir gut gehen, wach einfach aus!_

Will begann wieder zu sprechen, aber dieses Mal war es nicht an ihn gerichtet. _Dad, bitte sag mir, dass du ihm helfen kannst! Ich kann ihn nicht verlieren. Bitte, du hast meine Blindheit geheilt – hilf Nico, Dad!_

Hades runzelte die Stirn über Wills Worte. «Ich spüre grossen Schmerz der von diesem Jungen kommt, Sohn. Seine gesamte Seele flackert von der Menge an Emotionen die ihn überkommt. Für ihn ist es dringend nötig, dass du überlebst.»

«Ich verstehe nicht…» Nico war still. Er hatte von der ständigen Aufmerksamkeit die er ihm geschenkt hatte, seit er auf dem Half-Blood Hügel aufgetaucht war, gewusst, dass Will sich um ihn sorgte. Er hatte die warmen Blicke gesehen, die Will ihm zugeworfen hatte, wenn er gedacht hatte, dass er es nicht bemerken würde, die offensichtlichen Komplimente und das Grinsen mit dem er den Sohn des Hades bedachte. Er erinnerte sich an die vielen Male auf ihrer Reise, bei denen ihn Will ausversehen angestossen hatte und an die Weise, wie er «ärztliche Anweisungen» sagte, so dass Nico auf ihn hören würde. Erinnerungen der letzten zwei Wochen überfluteten ihn, als ob Percy und Jason einen Hurrikan aus ihnen kreiert hätten. Eine traf ihn allerdings wie ein Pfeil der von Cupid (oder Eros) geschossen wurde.

Es war während ihrem Aufenthalt auf dem Kreuzfahrtschiff gewesen. In der zweiten und letzten Nacht, waren Nico und Cecil ein weiteres Mal gezwungen gewesen, das Bett mit Will zu teilen. Zum Glück hatte sich der Sohn des Hermes auf den Boden gerollt bevor Will ihn packen konnte, als er sich im Schlaf bewegte. Somit blieb Nico, der, während er schon schlief, unbewusst vom blondhaarigen Halbgott gekuschelt wurde. Nico wachte mitten in der Nacht auf und fand sich an Wills warme Brust geschmiegt. Er bemerkte, wie schön Wills Brust war, aber stempelte diese Information als irrelevant ab. Sein Gesicht war rot geworden, sein Herz schlug schneller als eine Bombe kurz bevor sie losging. Die Tauben in seinem Bauch wurden zu Phönixen.

 _Will,_ hatte er geflüstert um ihn dazu bringen, ihn loszulassen. _Raus aus den Federn, Solace! Ich kann in dieser Position nicht schlafen._

Himmelblaue Augen hatten sich auf sein Kommando hin geöffnet und schauten müde in seine dunkelbraunen, bevor sie sich einige Minuten später wieder schlossen. Allerdings rollte sich Will auf seinen Rücken und zog Nicos leichten Körper zu ihm, so dass der Kopf des Jüngeren auf Wills Schulter lag. Will umschloss ihn zufrieden mit seinen Armen und summte glücklich bevor sich seine Atmung wieder verlangsamte. Nico hatte einfach aufgegeben und beschlossen, dass das einzige, was er tun konnte, wenn er noch ein bisschen Schlaf kriegen wollte, in der komischerweise willkommenen Umarmung zu entspannen war. Er wachte viele Stunden später gut ausgeruht aus dem besten Schlaf den er seit langem gehabt hatte wieder auf.

«Oh Götter», flüsterte Nico als ihn Erkenntnis wie ein Schwertschlag traf. «Ich kann nicht sterben.»

Hades starrte seinen Sohn verwirrt an. «Ich kann dir nicht folgen, Nico. Warum kannst du nicht sterben?»

Nico schluckte. «Ich… Ich glaube ich liebe Will Solace.»

Ein Licht heller als die Sonne erleuchtete plötzlich die Leere um ihn herum, ein unsichtbarer Wind schob Hades von ihm weg. Der Gott der Unterwelt, geschockt von dem Geständnis und den Ereignissen die um ihn herum geschahen, schaffte in kleines Lächeln.

«Es scheint als wird dir dein Wunsch erfüllt, mein Sohn. Ich freue mich schon, dich bald in der sterblichen Welt zu sehen. Und, obwohl ich Helden hasse, könnte ich niemals die Person hassen, die du geworden bist. Auf wiedersehen.»


	22. Will VI

Will VI

 _Das kann nicht passieren! Neinneinneinneinnein!_ Will schüttelte seinen Kopf als er seine gesamten Heilungskräfte in Nico strömen liess während er leise eine Hymne sang. Nicht was er tat würde den Jungen vor ihm davon abholten zu verblassen. Es hatte sich verlangsamt aber er war fast nicht mehr sichtbar. _Warum musstest du sterben um uns zu retten, du Idiot? Weisst du nicht, dass es Leute gibt, die dich lieben und dich vermissen werden? Was wird Hazel denken? Was werde ich tun ohne dein freundliches Gesicht jeden Tag zu sehen?_

«Dad», bat er verzweifelt ohne sich von seinem Freund wegzudrehen, «bitte sag mir, dass du ihm helfen kannst! Ich kann ihn nicht verlieren. Bitte, du hast meine Blindheit geheilt – hilf Nico, Dad!» Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürte, was ihm wahrscheinlich unter anderen Umständen peinlich gewesen wäre. Er war ein Heiler. Er blieb immer ruhig unter Druck; als zusah wie Nico starb konnte er seine Emotionen jedoch nicht zurückhalten.

«Ich habe deine Blindheit nicht geheilt», versuchte Apollo zu erklären während die drei Halbgötter vor ihm um ihren sterbenden Freund weinten. «Helios hat dich verflucht, also habe ich einfach den Fluch gehoben. Jetzt ist es eine komplett andere Situation. Die Schatten haben ihn gefordert; nicht einmal ich kann etwas tun.»

Will starrte seinen Vater durch die Tränen böse an, seine Hände glühten über Nicos transparenten Körper im Versuch ihn wieder Ganz zu machen. «Du kannst doch nicht einfach zuschauen während er stirbt! Er ist so, weil er dich gerettet hat und du willst nicht einmal versuchen ihn zu retten?»

Der Gott der Sonne zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. «Sohn, ich verstehe, dass du traurig bist. Ein Freund den du wirklich gerne hast stirbst, aber das ist kein Grund –»

«Nein! Er ist nicht einfach nur ein Freund, Dad.» Will liess seinen Kopf hängen als er auf das blasse Gesicht des Jungen der neben ihm lag blickte. Er hoffte, dass sein Dad sich nicht für ihn schämen würde. «Ich liebe ihn. Würdest du nicht alles versuchen um die zu retten, die du liebst?»

Die nächsten Momente waren beinahe still. Nur der Wind und das abgehackte Atmen der Halbgötter durchbrach die Stille im Tal. Schliesslich, gerade als Will dachte, dass seine Worte nicht gebracht hatten, platzierte Apollo eine sanfte aber starke Hand auf der Schulter seines Sohns und bat ihn, Platz zu machen. In stiller Ehrfurcht sahen die Halbgötter zu wie Apollo genau über dem Herzen berührte. Licht begann durch seine nicht greifbare Figur zu fliessen, die überall wo das Licht sie berührte wieder fest wurde. Schatten flossen in das Tote Gras unter seinem Körper bevor sie komplett verschwanden.

«Die Dunkelheit die sich an seine Seele gehaftet hat, seit er begonnen hat seine Kräfte zu heftig zu benutzen, wurde vertrieben. Wenn er sich nicht noch einmal so überanstrengt, sollte er sich keine Sorgen mehr darübermachen müssen, noch einmal zu verblassen.»

Will ergriff aufgeregt Nicos nun feste Hand. Der Junge hatte angefangen schneller zu atmen und signalisierte so, dass er aufwachte. Tatsächlich zeigten sich einen Moment später dunkelbraune Augen und starrten überrascht zu seinen Freunden und Apollo auf.

«Du hast mich zurückgebracht», hauchte er bevor er sich ohne Probleme in eine sitzende Position drückte. Er hatte keinen einzigen Kratzer mehr und er fühlte sich besser als er sich seit langem gefühlt hatte.

Apollo grinste runter zu dem dunkelhaarigen Teenager. «Eigentlich war das isch.»

«Ich danke Euch, Lord Apollo», sagte er bevor er sich drehte um in Wills Augen zu sehen. Sie hatten nicht von Nico weggesehen seit er aufgehört hatte zu verblassen. «Will, ich –»

Er wurde von einer knochenbrechenden Umarmung unterbrochen. «Jag mir nie wieder einen solchen Schrecken ein, Death Boy!» Der Sohn des Apollo kicherte und sein ganzer Körper schien zu glühen als Nico ihn langsam zurück umarmte. Nico fand Wills Wärme tröstend und er schloss seine Augen bei dem neuen, aber willkommenen Gefühl.

«Das werde ich nicht, Sonnenschein. Ich verspreche es», versicherte er bevor er sich aus der Umarmung zurückzog. «Ehm, während ich verblasst bin, habe ich etwas gemerkt…»

«Was denn?» Will legte verwirrt seinen Kopf schief.

«Ich… Ich sags dir wenn wir zurück im Camp sind.»

Will lächelte. «Okay, di Angelo. Ich habe auch etwas, dass ich dir sagen muss. Jetzt sollten wir uns nur darauf konzentrieren sicher ins Camp zurückzukommen.»

«Dabei kann ich helfen!»

Die Halbgötter drehten sich um und starrten Apollo an, der in das rote Cabriolet gehüpft war. Nachdem er den Motor gestartet hatte und dahingefahren war, wo die Halbgötterstanden, winkte er ihnen zu, bevor er auf den Sitz neben sich klopfte.

«Da ihr Python in den Tartarus geschickt, den Geist von Delphi befreit und mich gerettet habt, denke ich es wäre nur fair, wenn ich euch eine Mitfahrgelegenheit ins Camp anbiete. Wer möchte fahren? Will?»

Will schüttelte den Kopf, legte stattdessen einen Arm um Nico und nickte ihm mit dem Kopf zu. «Dieser Junge hat mir erzählt, dass du ihn nicht hast fahren lassen, als er zehn war. Ich denke nun wo er fast fünfzehn ist, kann er es tun. Was sagst du, Dad?»

Apollo schmollte, er wollte offensichtlich, dass sein Sohn fuhr. «Ich denke, er ist fast alt genug um mit einem Lehrfahrausweis zu fahren. Komm schon, Nico di Angelo, ich lasse dich das Steuer übernehmen. Aber ich sitze vorne, falls du versuchen solltest, meinen Wagen nochmal in eine gigantische Schlange zu fahren.»

«Das war nicht ich! Es war nur meine Idee…»

Das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, das Angebot anzunehmen. Nico brauchte nur fünfzehn Minuten um sie nach Hause zu fahren und er hatte die ganze Zeit ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.


	23. Jason I

Jason I

«Bist du dir sicher, dass Nico nicht wütend sein wird über sein Bettlaken und seinen Kissenbezug? Ich meine, ich weiss, dass er Mythomagic als Kind mochte, aber er wird fünfzehn… Ich weiss nicht einmal, wann sein Geburtstag ist! Ich bin ein schrecklicher Bruder», jammerte er.

Piper verdrehte die Augen. «Jason, du weisst schon, dass du biologisch gesehen sein Cousin bist, oder? Wie auch immer, Percy sagte, er würde sich vielleicht beschweren, dass er kein Kind mehr sei und behaupten, er mag das Spiel nicht mehr, aber sich innerlich freuen würde. Jetzt hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen und hilf mir den Raumteiler aufzustellen.

Die beiden hatten mit einiger Hilfe von Percy, Annabeth, Leo und Calypso das Innere der Hades Hütte komplett umdekoriert. Die Hauptfarben waren nun schwarz, hellgrün und lila, wegen dem Äusseren der Hütte. Sie war au Obsidian (schwarz) gemacht, hatte Fackeln mit Flammen, die niemals ausgehen würden (hellgrün) und Piper hatte gedacht, dass lila ganz gut dazu passen würde.

Es hatte nur zwei Betten, die je auf einer Seite des Raums standen, das linke war Hazels und das rechte Nicos. Hazels Seite des Raums war durch einen dunklen lila Vorhang abgetrennt, der von einer schwarzen Stange etwas links der Tür hing. Die Betten von ihr und ihrem Bruder waren gleich: dunkle Mahagoni Zwillinge mit zwei Kissen und einer Daunendecke. Ihre Bettlaken waren hellgrün, wie die Vorhänge in der Kabine und Percy hatte Nico eine grün-schwarze Mythomagic Bettdecke besorgt. Es war diejenige der Unterwelt, also hatte es Cartoon Darstellungen von Hades, Geistern, Zerberus und andere Kreaturen der Unterwelt. Percy hoffte, Nico würde sich davon nicht beleidigt fühlen.

Ausser der Kommode aus dunklem Holz, die einige Klamotten die Hazel dagelassen hatte und den Paar die Nico besass beinhaltete, war alles andere aussortiert worden. Der alte, blutrote Läufer war durch einen dunkel violetten ersetzt worden. Sie hatten sogar je einen Schreibtisch und einen Stuhl für die beiden besorgt und sie nebeneinander an das Ende des Raums gestellt. Alles in allem, dachte Piper, hatten sie einen grossartigen Job gemacht.

«Ich denke, wir sind fertig», sagte Piper, während sie den Raum glücklich betrachtete.

Jason nickte lächelnd und schlang einen Arm um seine Freundin, bevor sie zusammen aus der Hütte liefen. «Sie werden es liebe, Pipes. Das erinnert mich daran, hast du den Kuchen von Dairy Queen für Percys Geburtstag Party in vier Tagen bestellt?»

«Jep. Annabeth und ich haben sichergestellt, dass sie das ganze Dinge blau machen und wir haben sogar gefragt, ob sie blaue Kerzen beilegen könnten», fügte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu.

«Und alle vom römischen Camp kommen, richtig?»

Sie drückte seine Hand als sie fürs Abendessen zum Speisepavillon liefen. «Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Rachel, Tyson und Ella die Harpie werden hier sein, Jason. Annabeth hat sogar Thalia überzeugt, einen Tag ohne ihre Jägerinnen zu verbringen und uns zu besuchen und Grover hat auch versprochen er würde kommen. Du musst die keine Sorgen machen! Vergiss einfach nicht, dass Donnerstagnacht Leo, Calypso und ich zu dir kommen und deine Hütte dekorieren werden. Annabeth wird Percy den ganzen Tag lang ablenken, so dass er sich nicht fragen wird, warum wir so geheimnisvoll sind.»

«Ich weiss. Ich hoffe einfach, dass Nico für die Party zurück sein wird», gab er zu. «Er wird nicht dasselbe sein, wenn nicht alle seine Freunde hier sind.»

Piper wollte etwas Aufmunterndes sagen als sie etwas aus dem Augenwinkel erblickte. Sie schaute in den Himmel wo es aussah, als würde ein Komet aufs Camp zurasen.

«Was ist das?», fragte sie und zeigte es Jason.

Er konnte es leicht sehen, dank seiner Brille, die er von Dr. Asclepius bekommen hatte. «Es schaut aus wie ein flammender roter Sportswagen. Er ist wirklich schnell», kommentierte er.

«Wie wird es dann anhalten?»

Plötzlich platzte Chiron aus dem grossen Haus und galoppierte an den Campern vorbei, die sich fürs Abendessen versammelt hatten und nun voll Staunen in den Himmel blickten. Als der Zentaur erkannte, was das im Himmel war, seufzte er und massierte seine Schläfen.

«Verflucht sei Apollo dass er _schon wieder_ einen Halbgott fahren lässt», sagte er als der Wagen plötzlich in den See stürzte. Wasser spritzte so hoch in die Luft, dass alle es über den Bäumen sehen konnten.

Jason sah Piper mit grossen Augen an als sie restlichen ihrer Freunde zu den beiden rannte.

«Das ist Apollos Wagen!», sagte Percy aufgeregt bevor er ihnen sagte, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Fünf der Sieben und Calypso, plus die meisten des Camps rannten durch den Wald zu dem See, wo ein genervter Sonnengott seinen Wagen aus dem Wasser zog. Am Ufer standen die tropfnassen Figuren von Will, Nico, Cecil und Lou Ellen.

Apollo schaute die lachenden Teenager an und strecke kindisch seine Zunge raus. «Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb es so lustig ist, meinen Wagen in den See zu fahren, Sohn des Hades. Ich werde nie wieder einen Halbgott mein Auto fahren lassen wegen dir.»

«Er ist wirklich gut gefahren», verteidigte ihn Will. «Du weisst schon, bis er im See gelandet ist. Der Wagen musste sowieso gewaschen werden.»

«Sehr lustig, Sohn. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich habe Lust Helios zu belästigen und ihn wahrscheinlich in den Tartarus zu schicken, da er meinen Wagen gestohlen hat, während ich nicht im Amt war, und meinen Sohn erblinden lassen hat. Es war schön, dich und deine Freunde zu treffen, Will.»

Will lief zu seinem Dad, welcher ihn in eine Umarmung zog. Es war fast, als würde eine ältere Version seiner selbst umarmen. «Für mich war es auch schön, Dad. Danke, dass du ihn gerettet hast.

Die Sanftheit in Apollos Augen war nur für Will ersichtlich. Wie auch immer, als der Gott etwas in das Ohr seines Sohns flüsterte, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Gottes aus, bevor er in seinen Wagen sprang und davon düste. Will stand da, nach Luft schnappend, sein Gesicht knallrot.

Als sich die Camper näherten um den Abenteurern zu gratulieren, hörte Jason, wie Nico Will danach fragte, was sein Dad gesagt hatte.

«E-er hat mir gesagt ich muss meinen Siegeskuss abholen nachdem ich meinen ersten Auftrag absolviert habe!»

Jason sah zu, als Nico den Blonden neben sich anstarrte, ihn ruhig anschaute, bevor er einen Schritt machte, Will am Shirt packte und den Sohn des Apollo in einen tiefen Kuss zog. Viele Camper keuchten vor Schock. Chiron war still. Leo und Jason grinsten während Percy etwas sagte über Nicos Typ. Schliesslich, als die beiden sich nach einigen Sekunden voneinander lösten, brach die gesamte Apollo Hütte plus alle von Nicos Freunden in Klatschen und Jubel aus. Viele Camper folgten ihnen einen Moment später.

Nico und Will drehten ihre Gesichter ihren Freunden zu, ihre Gesichter errötet von der Aufmerksamkeit, bevor sie zum Speisepavillon zum Festessen gezogen wurden.

Jason würde wetten, dass das der beste Siegeskuss war, auf den Will Solace hatte hoffen können.


	24. Fester Freund?

Fester Freund?

Die Sonne ging gerade unter, als Nico und seine Freunde das Essen beendeten. Das Dinner war grossartig gewesen wir immer, aber dass das gesamte Camp den Abenteurern zu toastete, die eine Stunde zuvor zurückgekehrt waren, machte es noch besser. Während des gesamten Abendessens wurden Will und Nico Blicke zugeworfen, als ob sie auf etwas warteten. Es hatte sich rumgesprochen (dank Lou Ellen und Cecil), dass sie nicht zusammen waren und der Kuss am See spontan gewesen war, also warteten viele Camper mit angehaltenem Atem darauf, dass sie offiziell wurden.

Alle ausser eine Tochter der Aphrodite.

«Also gut, Camper! Das Lagerfeuer beginnt in einer halben Stunde beim Amphitheater. Ich hoffe, ich werde euch alle da sehen», verkündete Chiron, bevor er zum grossen Haus zurückkehrte.

Die fünf der Sieben, Calypso, Will, Lou Ellen und Cecil erhoben sich vom Hades Tisch gemeinsam und wollten als Gruppe zum Amphitheater gehen. Bevor sie jedoch den Essbereich verlassen konnten, versperrte eine genervt aussehende Asiatin ihren Weg.

«Hast du gedacht, du könntest mich verletzen und einfach damit davonkommen?» , forderte sie und starrte den Sohn des Apollo böse an.

Piper sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, bevor sie seufzte. «Drew, was tust du hier? Lass Will in Ruhe. Er muss sich nicht mit deiner Angewohnheit herumschlagen, sich Jungs zu nähern, bevor du ihr Herz brichst.»

Drew verzog die Lippen. «Oh, ich weiss, ich kann nicht dafür sorgen, dass er sich in mich verliebt. Immerhin ist er schwul!» Sie drehte sich herum um Will anzusehen und strecke einen perfekt manikürten Finger in sein Gesicht. «Du hast mir etwas vorgemacht! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du jemand so hübschen wie mir das Herz gebrochen hast.»

Will war hoffnungslos verwirrt. «Ich verstehe nicht. Ich habe vor heute noch nie mit dir geredet, also was meinst –»

«Und du warst auch so perfekt!», schnitt sie ihm mit ihrem Geheule das Wort ab. «Du bist so attraktiv, süss, fürsorglich und lustig, ich habe keine Ahnung warum du an _ihm_ interessiert bist.» Ihre Wut landete auf dem Sohn des Hades. «Er ist ein mickriges, käsiges, nach Tod riechendes Fashiondesaster, der die Hälfte seiner Zeit in der Unterwelt verbringt.»

«Drew», zischte Piper als sie einen Schritt nach vorne machte, aber sie wurde von Jason und Annabeth zurückgehalten. Neben ihnen blickte Nico einfach stumm auf den Boden und dachte darüber nach, was das asiatische Mädchen über ihn gesagt hatte. War er wirklich nicht gut genug für Will? Will schien ihn auch zu mögen… Bildete er sich diese Dinge nur ein?

Die eifersüchtige Tochter der Göttin der Liebe hatte aber noch nicht genug. «Ich meine, nach allem dass er wusste, hättest du gar nicht schwul sein können und er hat dich vor dem gesamten Camp einfach geküsst. Er zwingt dich dazu zu denken, dass du in ihn verknallt bist, oder? Während des Auftrags hat er wahrscheinlich gnadenlos seine Schatten und Dunkelheit deine helle, unschuldige, ehrliche Seele verderben lassen. Dein Daddy hat ihm wahrscheinlich auch noch geholfen!»

«Es reicht», sagte Will ruhig.

«Was hast du gesagt, Schätzchen?»

Will schaute ihr ins Gesichte, seine Fäuste an seiner Seite geballt. «Ich habe gesagt, es reicht! Drew, du kannst mich beleidigen wie du willst, aber ich werde dich nicht meinen festen Freund beleidigen lassen.»

«Fester Freund?» Nico schaute verwirrt auf, bevor er auf sich selbst zeigte. «Ich?»

Will legte einen Arm um ihm und lächelte auf den dunkelhaarigen Teenager runter. «Natürlich, Deathboy! Ich habe niemals davon geträumt mit jemand anderem zusammen zu sein. Ich hab eigentlich angenommen, dass wir zusammen ausgehen würden, nachdem du mich geküsste hattest, aber da du verwirrt bist…»

«Nein! Ich meine, ich möchte dein Freund sein. Ich möchte, dass wir zusammen sind als Freund und Freund», stotterte er und versucht trotz dem Schock cool zu bleiben. Es funktionierte nicht, da seine Freunde hinter ihm lachten. «Ugh, ich bin nicht gut in sowas. Es tut mir leid.»

«Alles in Ordnung, Nico. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen», versicherte Will bevor er seine Hand in Nicos gleiten liess. Der blasse Junge ergriff seine Hand fest und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Inzwischen rauchte Drew.

«Ihr seid ekelhaft!», kreischte sie und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als Will leise etwas zu singen begann. Die Augen der Tochter der Aphrodite weiteten sich, als sie begriff, was er getan hatte.

«Rosen sind rot, Veilchen sind blau, Will wenn du mich verflucht hast, ich dich werde verhau!»

Alle lachten als der Sohn des Apollo sie kaum merklich angrinste und um Drew herumlief, als wäre sich ein niemand. Nico erlaubte Will ihn zum Lagerfeuer zu führen, seine tratschenden Freunde hinter ihnen ignorierend als sie einander immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen.

«Danke, dass du mich verteidigt hast», sagte Nico von Herzen. «Wie lange wird sie reimen müssen?»

Will dachte für einen Moment nach. «Eine Woche mindestens, obwohl ich denke, dass sie mehr verdient hat für die unhöflichen Dinge die sie dir gesagt hat. Du solltest ein Skelett in ihren Kleiderschrank tun um sie zu erschrecken.»

«Das kann definitiv arrangiert werden.»


	25. Wortspiele, Geschichten, Kaninchen und

Wortspiele, Geschichten, Kaninchen und Massenmord

„Also willst du mir sagen, Nico, dass du während dem Auftrag Trost in Solace (auf Deutsch: Trost) gefunden hast?"

„Ich denke."

„Und Will, willst du mir erzählen, dass du dich in einen Engel verliebt hast, da sein Nachname die Angelo ist?"

„Ich schätze schon."

Leo grinste während der gesamte Hades Tisch versuchte, nicht zu lachen. Irgendwie, trotz der ganzen schlechten Witze die er riss, liessen weder Nico noch Will sie zu sich durchdringen. Er war der erste Tag ihrer neuentdeckten Beziehung und Leo hatte viel Spass daran, Witze zu reissen. Wusstet ihr zwei, dass wenn man eure Nachnamen kombiniert um einen Pärchen Namen zubekommen, man Solangelo erhält, und das Sonnenengel heisst?"

„Nein, wusste ich nicht", sagte Nico monoton. Er hatte den Sohn des Hephaistos langsam satt.

Will hingegen lächelte wie ein Verrückter. „Das ist so grossartig!"

Plötzlich schlossen sich zwei Camper Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Jason, Piper, Nico und Will am Tisch an.

„Hey Leute", grüsste Lou Ellen fröhlich als sie sich neben Will setzte. Cecil setzte sich gegenüber von ihr hin und schien ein bisschen traurig darüber, dass neben der Tochter der Hekate kein Platz mehr war. „Ihr kommt alle zum Lagerfeuer heute Abend, richtig?"

Sie alle stimmten zu. Kein Halbgott der noch ganz richtig im Kopf war, würde gratis S´mores verpassen wollen.

„Oh, das erinnert mich an etwas!", sagte Cecil während sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Viele von euch haben sich gefragt, was auf dem Auftrag passiert ist, oder?"

Jason schien verwirrt. „Nico hat uns heute Morgen schon alles erzählt."

„Also hat er euch von unserem Kampf gegen Pasiphae erzählt?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass Will sich verbrannt hat, er in einem Krug gefangen wurde und dass Lou Ellen sie hat einschlafen lassen während ihr geflohen seid. Warum?"

Cecil drehte sich zu Nico, seine Augen glitzerten verschmitzt und der Sohn des Hermes begann seinen Freunden zu erzählen, wie sie mehr Zeit gebraucht hatte um die Ketten zu lösen, in denen sie gefangen gewesen waren. Er erzählte ihnen, wie Nico von Kaninchen attackiert worden war, von Teddybären vollgeregnet wurde und schliesslich gezwungen worden war, einen falschen Will, gegen seinen, nun, Willen zu umarmen. Als er fertig war, lag Nicos Kopf auf dem Tisch und Will rieb ihm voll Mitgefühl über den Rücken.

„Du bist von einem Baby Häschen gebissen worden?" Leo unterdrückte ein Lachen.

Nico stöhnte. „Tiere mögen mich nicht, okay? Ich rieche für sie nach Tod."

„Nun, für mich riechst du herrlich, Death Boy", sagte Will als er das Haar seines Freundes zerzauste.

„Wie auch immer, Sonnenschein."

„Hey, Nico", sagte Lou Ellen mit einem Lächeln. Der Sohn des Hades sah auf, um ein fluffiges, weisses Baby Kaninchen vor ihm auf dem Tisch zu sehen und unschuldig schnupperte. Alle am Tisch hielten ihrem Atem an als Nico seine Augen schloss und seine eine Sekunde später wieder öffnete, bevor er sich zu Will drehte.

„Will", sagte er fast so lieblich wie er ihn anlächelte. „Würde es dich stören, für etwas fünf Minuten zu gehen? Ich werde einige Skelette hervorrufen um alle hier in See zu tragen, wo sie sie ertränken werden und ich will nicht, dass du mich aufhältst."

Will lachte, stoppte aber als er merkte, dass Nico in ernst ansah.

„Eh, ich denke nicht, dass ich so ein Verhalten billigen sollte…"

„Anweisungen des Freundes."

Der Sohn des Apollo seufzte als er aufstand. „Gut. Ich treff dich dann in deiner Hütte mit meinem Laptop und der Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht DVD meines Bruders wenn du fertig damit bist, Massenmord zu begehen."

„Okay", grinste Nico als der Boden um ihn herum aufbrach und Skelette rausströmten. „Ich seh dich gleich!"


	26. Das Treffen mit Nicos Vater

Das Treffen mit Nicos Vater

Nico und Will spazierten in den Wald um das Camp, mit verschlungenen Händen während die Sonne auf sie niederbrannte. Es war der Tag vor Percys Überraschungsparty, über die Jason sie informiert hatte und sie mussten jetzt noch einige last-minute Sache besorge, wie Snacks und Getränke, genau wie Fahnen, da Leo ausversehen das, was sie bereits hatten, angezündet hatte.

Nico führte Will allerdings aus einem anderen Grund in den Wald. Es war nicht, weil es viele Schatten hatte, so dass sie in ein Lebensmittelgeschäft Schattenreisen konnten. Er musste den Sohn des Apollo etwas Wichtiges fragen.

„Hey, Will?"

„Ja, Nico?"

„Ich weiss, wir sind erst seit ein paar Tagen zusammen", begann er langsam, „Aber mein Dad möchte dich persönlich kennenlernen."

Will erstarrte und drehte sich zu Nico mit einem unsicheren Lächeln im Gesicht. „Der Herr der Unterwelt möchte mich treffen? Oh Götter, das wird schlimmer sein als die ganzen Gespräche, die ich mit deinen Freunden in den letzten Tagen führen musste! Er wird mir wahrscheinlich damit drohen, mich auf die Felder der Bestrafung zu schicken, oder –"

„Warte einen Moment!" Nico drückte Wills Hand. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dich bedroht. Ausserdem, war hast du gerade darüber gesagt, dass meine Freunde mit dir reden?"

„Ich erzähls dir ein anderes Mal. Wie auch immer, wann will mein Vater dich treffen?"

Eine Gestalte erschien aus den Schatten und packte die beiden Teenager an den Schultern, bevor sie sie in die Schatten zog. „Jetzt."

„Dad, versuchst du ihn davonzujagen?"

Hades betrachtete den blonden Jungen vor ihm mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Sie waren nun in der Mitte seines Thronsaals, was nicht half um den Gott weniger furchteinflössend aussehen zu lassen. „Wenn er dich wirklich so sehr mag, dann wird er sich nicht so leicht davonjagen lassen. Ausserdem sollte er froh sein, dass ich ihn hier unten überhaupt dulde. Das letzte Mal, als du dich in einen Jungen verknallt hast, hast du mich verrückt gemacht indem du ihn aus dem Gefängnis befreit hast und mich damit belästigt hast, dass ich meiner göttlichen Sippe helfen soll, gegen Kronos zu kämpfen. Ich meine, immerhin ist er ein Sohn der grossen Drei. Dieser Junge sieht genau aus wie sein idiotischer Vater Apollo", fügte Hades nach einer Sekunde hinzu, „Nicht böse gemeint, Will Solace."

Will stand fassungslos da. „Ist schon gut?"

„Dann kommen wir also gut miteinander aus", sagte der Gott mit einem kleinen Grinsen bevor er mit den Fingern schnippte. Nico verschwand plötzlich und liess das Kind des Sonnengottes alleine mit dem Gott des Todes.

Will schluckte. Nicos Vater war furchteinflössend.

 _Hades erhob sich von seinem Thron und lief abwägend zu dem Freund seines Sohnes. Er ist nicht hässlich,_ dachte er zu sich selbst. _Obwohl er wie sein Vater aussieht, hat er nicht diese alberne Ausstrahlung, die Apollo hat. Dieser Junge ist derjenige, der ihn von der Schwelle des Todes zurück gebracht hat und ich erinnere mich daran, wie leidenschaftlich er war, als mein Sohn am sterben war. Ich denke, ich kann ihm eine Chance geben._

„Will Solace, ich weiss, ich muss dich nicht bedrohen, dass du nett zu meinem Sohn bist. Seine Freunde haben sich schon ziemlich gut darum gekümmert. Ich habe fast Mitleid mit dir. Wie auch immer, ich möchte dir sagen, adss ich es schätze, dass du Nico glücklich machst. Er hatte nicht das schönste Leben und mit dir sehe ich eine Seite an ich, von der ich nicht wusste, dass sie existierte. Sei nicht wie Percy und breche sein Herz. Er verdient nicht noch mehr Herzschmerz, hast du verstanden?"

Obwohl er vor dem Gott des Todes stand, schaffte Will ein ehrliches Lächeln, dass nur sein konnte, weil er an Nico dachte. „Ich weiss, dass ich mit Eurem Sohn erst seit ein paar Tagen zusammen bin, Lord Hades, aber ich liebe ihn bereits. Ich werde ihn immer mehr lieben, wenn die Zeit vergeht und ich verspreche, dass ich ihn glücklich und gesund halten werden bis zum Ende der Zeit. Ich meine, da ich Euer Schwiegersohn sein werde, bin ich sicher, dass Ihr einen Platz in Eurem riesigen Palast für mich haben werdet, richtig?"

Will versuchte nicht zu lachen, als Hades für einen Moment so aussah, als wäre er aus dem Gleichgewicht geworfen worden. „Treibs nicht zu weit, Junge. Nervende Kinder des Apollo sind grossartige Kau-Spielzeuge für Zerberus."

Bevor er antworten konnte, schnipste der Gott mit seinen Fingern und Nico war da zurück, wo er einige Minuten zuvor gestanden hatte. Er sah sich verwirrt um, bevor er sich zu seinem Vater drehte,

„Bist du mich gerade losgeworden um meinen Freund zu bedrohen?", rief er ungläubig.

Hades begann in die Schatten zu gleiten aber die Halbgötter konnten das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sehen, als er ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand. Sobald er weg war, drehte sich Nico zu Will um sich zu entschuldigen, aber Will schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Keine Sorge, Deathboy, dein Vater ist kein schlechter Typ. Ich habs eigentlich sogar genossen mit ihm zu reden. Er hat dich sehr gerne und das habe ich auch, also weiss ich, dass wir grossartig miteinander auskommen werden. Ausserdem mag er mich. Er hat nur damit gedroht, mich zu einem Kau-Spielzeug eines dreiköpfigen Hundes zu machen. Er hätte viel Schlimmeres sagen können.

Auf Nicos Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen. „Sonnenschein, du lässt nie damit nach, mich zu verblüffen. Bevor wir gehen, wie wäre es, wenn ich dir das Zimmer zeige, dass ich hier habe? Es ist dunkel und deprimierend aber es ist auch mein Zuhause. Oh und Dad hat mir diese Skelett Katzen gegeben die sich in Säbelzahntiger verwandeln können. Die sind wirklich cool." Und so fuhr Nico mit dem plappern fort, wie er es getan hatte, als er zehn Jahre alt gewesen war. Will hörte zu und liess seine Hand in Nicos gleiten während er die ganze Zeit lächelte. Hades schaute ihnen aus den Schatten fasziniert zu.

„Es scheint, dass sich Gegenteile wirklich anziehen", murmelte der Gott bevor er wieder seinen Pflichten nachkam.

Einige Minuten nachdem er gespürt hatte, dass sein Sohn und dessen Freund die Unterwelt verlassen hatten, war Hades irgendwie geschockt als er fühlte, wie eine sehr viel stärkere Präsenz sein Reich betrat. Bevor er ganz registrieren konnte, was es war, lief das hell leuchtende Gesicht von Apollo in seinen Thronsaal.

„Was im Namen von Olympus tust du hier?", verlangte Hades zu wissen.

Apollo, sorglos wie immer, ging einfach zu seinem Mitgott und grinste. „Ich habe gespürt, dass du meinen Sohn getroffen hast", begann er ausgelassen. „Billigst du es? Denn ich billige deinen Sohn auch wenn er zu viel schwarz trägt und zu häufig in den Schatten spielt. Ich meine, kriegt er überhaupt Sonne ab? Er ist so blass, ich bin überrascht, dass jemand, der so gutaussehend ist wie mein Sohn, es überhaupt in Erwägung zieht, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der so-"

„Apollo", sagte Hades, der sich in seinen Nasenrücken kniff. Der Sonnengott schaffte es immer, ihn innerhalb von Sekunden zu reizen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es nur war, weil er so nervend war oder wegen dem, wofür er stand. „Ist das alles, weswegen du gekommen bist? Um zu fragen, ob ich deinen Jungen gutheisse?"

Der Sonnengott wurde plötzlich ernst. „Eigentlich, da jeder in letzter Zeit meinen Sohn zu bedrohen scheint, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich dir sage, dass, sollte Nico das Herz von meinem Jungen brechen, ich ihn für immer in eine Blume verwandeln werde. Ich werde ihm das nicht persönlich sagen, da ich viel netter bin als du, aber ich dachte, es sei nur fair, da mein Sohn dieses Gespräch ungefähr zehnmal führen musste. Zehnmal, Hades. Das ist verrückt! Weiss du, wie viele Leute in die Reihe stehen würden um ihn zu töten, wenn er deinen Sohn unglücklich macht? Meine Güte! Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so viele Freunde hat. Nur zwei Leute haben mit deinem Sohn geredet und sie haben ihm nicht wirklich gedroht, ausser dass sie ihm gesagt haben, dass sie ihn in ein Kaninchen verwandeln oder sein Schwert stehlen würden."

Hades antwortete nicht gleich. Er war irgendwie überrascht über das, was Apollo gesagt hatte, wie viele Leute Will vor ihm bedroht hatten. Es schien, als gäbe es viele Leute, denen Nico am Herzen lag. Das, trotz seinem Ruf, liess ihn ziemlich froh sein, dass Apollo seinen Sohn gerettet hatte.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Apollo fort. „Ich habe gedacht, dass wir in der Zukunft beide unsere Söhne zum Altar führen werden. Ich meine, da sie beide männlich sind, wäre es nicht fair, wenn nur einer von uns-"

„Was?"

Apollo grinste. „Ich spreche darüber, wenn sie heiraten werden, Hades."

Der Sonnengott verschwand einen Moment später und hinterliess einen sprachlosen Todesgott auf seinem Thron sitzend.

 _Verheiratet? Aber das heisst, dass ich nur noch mehr mit diesem Idioten verwandt sein werde!_


	27. Percys Geburtstags Party

Percys Geburtstags Party

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Percy!"

Es war Mittwoch der 18te August 2010. Zudem war es Percys Geburtstag.

Percy blinzelte als er in die dekorierte Zeus Hütte trat. Es hatte Ballons und Kreppbänder überall an der Decke, ein paar klappbare Tische mit entweder Geschenken oder Essen darauf und alle Dekorationen und ein paar Sachen des Essens waren blau oder im Meeresthema. Alle seine Freunde waren auch da. Solange Zeus niemals herausfand, dass in seiner Hütte eine Party für den Sohn seines Bruders geschmissen wurde und er daraufhin getötet wurde, würde Percy sagen, dass es die beste Überraschung war, die er jemals gekriegt hatte.

„Habt ihr das alles für mich gemacht?" Dem Sohn des Poseidon blieb der Mund offen stehen als er sich umsah, sein Blick fiel auf blaues Gebäck auf einem der Tische. „Ist das ein blauer Kuchen? Oh meine Götter, ihr seid grossartig!"

Annabeth lächelte ihren Freund an, als sie ihre Finger von seinen löste. „Sag unseren Freunden hallo, Algenhirn. Dann kannst du Geschenke öffnen, Kuchen essen und wir können einige Spiele spielen, die Jason online gekauft hat. Wir haben steck dem Satyr den Schwanz an."

„Ich nehm euch das immer noch übel", sagte Grover gutmütig als er zu Percy trottete und ihn fest umarmte. Seine Freunde Juniper redete mit Elle, die zusammenhangslos vor sich hinbrabbelte, während Tyson auch seinen Halbbruder umarmen ging.

„Karaoke?", fragte Nico als Jason und Piper eine Maschine mit einem Laptop aufbauten. In ihren Händen hielten sie kabellose Mikrofone, welche die Kinder der vierziger verwirrt anstarrten. „Was ist das?"

Hazel war auch verloren. „Ich habe noch nie davon gehört. Wir hatten kein Karaoke als ich da war."

„Ist es nicht einfach wie singen, einfach mit Mikrofonen?", fragte Calypso Leo.

Nachdem sie erklärt hatten, was genau Karaoke war, sprang Leo praktisch rauf und runter um Erster sein zu dürfen. Da er so gewillt war liessen sie ihn, die anderen waren nicht einmal annähernd so begeistert wie der Erfinder, der zum Laptop rannte und schnell einen Song eintippte. Da die Worte nur auf dem Computer Bildschirm waren, wusste niemand, was er singen würde, bis die Musik startete.

„Heiliger Poseidon", begann Percy zu lachen als er den Song an der Musik erkannte. „Er wird Adele singen."

„ _And I set fire to the rain!_ ", rief er inbrünstig und sein Körper fing Feuer, ausser die Hand, mit der er das Mikrofon hielt.

Als nächstes beschlossen Jason und Percy Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better zu singen. Alles lief grossartig, Percy sang den weiblichen und Jason den männlichen Teil, bis sie kurz vor dem Ende zu streiten anfingen, wer tatsächlich besser war.

«Ich kann mit Fischen und Pferden sprechen», schrie Percy. «Womit kannst du sprechen? Ah, richtig, nur mit dem Wind.»

«Zu deiner Information, ich kann Windgeister kontrollieren, weshalb ich fliegen kann. Du kannst nicht fliegen; Alles was du kannst, ist Unterwasser zu atmen, was auch jeder andere für eine kurze Zeit kann.»

«Oh jaa? Nun ich kann Tsunamis machen und praktisch jede Form von Wasser kontrollieren.» Er unterstrich seine Aussage in dem er Wasser aus einem Plastik Becher schweben liess und auf Jason war und so sein Haar nass machte. «Wenn du mich wärst, wärst du trocken.»

Jason starrte ihn böse an. «Ich kann Stürme heraufbeschwören und Blitze herbeirufen! Sollen wir das draussen weitermachen, Jackson? Ich zeige dir wieviel besser meine Kräfte sind.»

Die zwei hörten auf zu kämpfen als Calypso A Thousand Years von Christina Perri zu singen begann. Es war atemberaubend, aber auch traurig. Leo versuchte während des gesamten Songs nicht zu weinen und schaffte es, bis auf eine verirrte Träne die ihm am Schluss des Liedes entkam.

«Wer ist als nächstes?», fragte Calypso unschuldig nachdem sie ihr Lied beendet hatte. Als niemand vortrat, nahm es Leo auf sich, eine etwas abgeänderte Version von Come Sail Away von STYX zu singen. Wie ironisch…

«Ich mach!» Will meldete sich als nächster freiwillig, zwinkerte Nico zu und nahm das Mikrofon von Leo. Einen Moment später schlug sich Nico die Hand vors Gesicht als er die Musik zu einem Song hörte, der ihm vor kurzem vorgestellt worden war.

« _It´s raining sunshine-_ »

Als er geendet hatte, versuchte er Nico dazu zu überreden, auch zu singen. Der Sohn des Hades war hartnäckig, dass er niemals in seinem Leben gesungen hatte und es niemals tun würde. Wie auch immer, als Percy zu ihm ging und zu schmollen begann, sagte, es sei sein Geburtstag und es würde ihn sehr glücklich machen, gab Nico widerwillig nach. Percy würde aufhören müssen sich zu beschweren, er seie nicht Nicos Typ und obwohl er nicht davon ablassen wollte, tat er es, damit Nico sang.

«Lasst mich einfach einen Song finden, der nicht zu demütigend ist», murmelte er, bevor er fast zehn Minuten dafür brauchte, sich durch die Musik zu klicken. Schliesslich entschied er sich für einen Song genannt Louder Than Thunder. Es war ein langsamer, ruhiger Song, der dazu führte, dass alle still waren als der extrem schüchterne Nico ihn mit Leidenschaft sang. Er war ein sehr guter Sänger, da musste Will zugeben. Er übertraf den nicht mit Musikalität beschenkten Sohn des Apollo mit Leichtigkeit. Nachdem er geendet hatte überraschte er die Gruppe, indem er beim Computer blieb und einen weiteren Song aussuchte. Mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen klickte er auf Your Guardian Angel von Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Er wusste, dass Will es lieben würde.

Nach dem niedlichen Song, der dazu führte, dass Will seinen Freund packte und für den Rest des Abends mit ihm kuschelte, begannen die Halbgötter lustige, alberne Songs auszusuchen. Piper, Annabeth und Hazel sangen zusammen « _Hit me baby one more time!_ » so gut, dass alle mitsangen. Sogar Thalia stieg irgendwann ein und sang eine hardcore Version von Stronger von Kelly Clarkson. Lou Ellen suchte sich einen Tanzsong namens Magic Melody aus, zu welchem sie während den Teilen, wo nur Instrumental war, mit Cecil tanzte. Percy und Annabeth tanzten auch mit und einige andere schlossen sich ihnen an, als der Beat ansteckend wurde. Will bemerkte allerdings, dass Lou Ellen und Cecil am meisten Spass hatten.

Alles in allem aber, war der lustigste Teil der Nacht, als Leo, Percy, Jason und Will gemeinsam eine alternative Version von I´m Sexy an I Know It sangen.

«When we walk into camp, this is what we see; every camper stops, staring at us. We got the power in our hands and we´re not afraid to show it, show it, show it… We´re demigods and we know it!»

Als die Nacht länger wurde, die letzten paar Stunden hatten sie damit verbracht zu reden, zu essen und alberne Spiele zu spielen, für die sie viel zu alt waren (aber an denen sie viel Vergnügen hatten), bereiteten sich die Römer darauf vor, sich für die Nacht einzunisten. Reyna und Rachel würden in der Athene Hütte schlafen, Frank würde sich ein Bett in der Ares Hütte leihen (Clarisse hatte nur zugestimmt, da es Percys Geburtstag war), Tyson und Ella würden bei Percy bleiben und Hazel würde sich in ihrem eigenen Bett niederlassen. Thalia, nachdem Jason sich angefleht hatte zu bleiben, hatte zögerlich eingewilligt, eine Nacht in der Artemis Hütte zu verbringen, worauf Jason schmollte.

«Das war so lustig!», sagte Will aufgeregt als er und Frank die Hades Geschwister zu ihrer Hütte begleiteten. «Wie auch immer, ich werde sicherstellen, dass dein Geburtstag noch besser wird, Deathboy. Warte, wann ist dein Geburstag?»

Nico verdrehte die Augen. «Erster November 1932.»

«Du siehst grossartig aus, dafür dass du 78 bist!»

«Ich werde fünfzehn im November, Sonnenschein, nicht 78.»

Will gab Nico einen Kuss auf die Wange als sie die Hütte erreichten. «Nun, du wirst trotzdem verwöhnt werden. Ich seh dich morgen früh, Nico. Süsse Träume!»

Nico lächelte und zog den blondhaarigen in eine kurze Umarmung. «Du auch, Will.»


	28. Drews Rache

Drews Rache

Der Tag hatte ziemlich gut begonnen. Es war der Freitag nach Percys Geburtstagsparty; das Wetter war schön, der Himmel fast ganz klar, und die meisten Camper genossen einen Tag mit Entspannen, bevor viele von ihnen für das Schuljahr nach Hause gehen würden. Da viele nur herumsassen oder miteinander redeten, dachte sich Will nicht viel dabei, als Nico nicht beim Frühstück auftauchte.

«Er schläft wahrscheinlich auf», sagte er allen als sie assen.

Als allerdings alle zum Mittagessen um eins kamen, begannen sie zu denken, dass etwas falsch war. Die neun besorgten Freunde eilten zur obsidian-schwarzen Hütte. Die grünen Flammen brannten hoch, was bedeutete, dass ein Kind des Hades darin war. Will lief zur Tür mit allen anderen hinter ihm bevor er klopfte.

«Nico, bist du da drinnen?»

«Geh weg!», schrie eine hohe aber dennoch irgendwie bekannte Stimme. «Ich fühle mich heute nicht gut also lass mich einfach alleine!»

Die Freunde tauschten einen Blick bevor Will den Türgriff packte. «Es tut mir leid, aber wir kommen rein!»

Niemand war wirklich auf das gefasst, was sie sahen. Auf der Mythomagic Decke zusammengerollt lag Nico di Angelo… mehr oder weniger.

«Heilige Hera!», schrie Leo als sie die Figur auf dem Bett begutachteten. «Du bist ein Mädchen, Nicolette!»

Das Kind des Hades vergrub mit einem Stöhnen das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie trug ein pechschwarzes T-shirt und Jeans mit Löchern an den Knien. Langes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht und erlaubte ihr die Peinlichkeit die ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand zu verstecken.

«Nenn mich nicht so!», schaffte sie es zu rufen bevor sie sich drehte um sie anzusehen, ihre Wut schmolz davon. «Hallo ihr alle. Ich bin so aufgewacht und ich wollte einfach nicht, dass ihr mich in dieser… Form seht.»

«Ich kann einen Fluch auf dir spüren», sagte Lou Ellen mit einem Stirnrunzeln. «Er ist frisch. Jemand von der Hekate Hütte muss ihn ausgesprochen haben.»

Nico nickte traurig. «So viel habe ich mir auch schon gedacht aber welches deiner Geschwister würde mir das antun?»

Annabeth seufzte und ging zu neu-gewordenen Frau. «Ich glaube du weisst, wer das angeordnet hat. Drew Reim-Fluch ist gestern Abend vergangen und es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass sie dir heimzahlen wollte, was Will ihr angetan hat.»

«Sie hat wahrscheinlich ihren Charmsprech benutzt, damit jemand aus der Hekate Hütte es tut», fügte Piper hinzu.

Jason, Percy und Leo warfen sich einen Blick zu. Vielleicht hätten sie ihre Drohungen darüber, dass niemand ihren symbolischen Bruder verletzten durfte eher gegen Drew und nicht gegen den Sohn des Apollo richten sollen.

Nico begegnete Wills Augen nicht und schwang sich aus dem Bett, bevor sie aus der nahen Tür stürmte, ihr Schwert in ihrer Hand. «Ich werde diese eifersüchtige Entschuldigung einer Halbgöttin schneller in die Felder der Bestrafung schicken als sie ihre rotzige, kleine Nase schnäuzen kann!»

«Zieh dir zumindest erst einmal Schuhe an», sagte Will als er vortrat und eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

Sie wirbelte herum, ihr Gesicht voll Schrecken. «Bitte schau mich nicht an, wenn ich so bin, Will. Drew hat mir das angetan, damit du mit mir Schluss machst… Ausserdem sind meine Schuhe im Moment zu gross für mich.»

Will seufzte und drehte sie langsam um, bevor er in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen schaute, die er so sehr liebte. «Nico, es ist mir egal, ob du ein Junge oder ein Mädchen bist. Ich liebe dich für das, was im Inneren ist. Es war Drew die einfach angenommen hat, ich sei schwul, aber die Wahrheit ist, es wäre nicht drauf angekommen, wenn du ein Mädchen gewesen wärst und kein Junge. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, weil du ein starker, netter, fürsorglicher Held bist. Nur weil du einen Fluch auf dir hast, fühle ich mich nicht weniger zu dir hingezogen.»

Nico hob eine Augenbraue, eine Hand ruhte auf ihrer Hüfte während die andere auf dem Schaft ihres Schwerts lag. «Wirklich? Dir ist es egal, dass ich so feststecke?»

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. «Ich bin dein Freund, egal was, Deathgirl.»

Das entlockte ihr ein Kichern, ein Geräusch, das vielen klingenden Glocken ähnelte. Plötzlich erwischte sie Leo, der sie angrinste. «Auf was starrst du, Maschinen Freak?»

«Ich wollte nur sagen, dass nichts falsch daran ist, dich selber abzuchecken während du ein Mädchen bist.»

Calypso schlug ihm auf den Kopf. «Leo!»

«Was? Wie häufig wird er herausfinden wie es ist, ein Mädchen zu sein? Weisst du, ich frage mich was passieren würde, wenn er so schwanger werden würde…»

Nico und Will wurden scharlachrot. «LEO!»

«Mr. D, Sie müssen etwas dagegen machen.»

«Nicht mein Problem, Annabel!», murrte der Gott des Weines knurrig.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. «Es heisst Annabeth! Wenn Sie nicht tun, gehen wir zu Chiron.»

«Sehe ich aus, als würde es mich kümmern? Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum es wichtig ist, ob Nick ein Mädchen oder ein Junge ist. Sie ist immer noch ein Halbgott und ich bemerke diese selten. Geht zu Chiron ihr nervigen Ungeziefer.»

Sie hörten ihm widerwillig zu, sie hatten sowieso geplant den Zentauren zu besuchen. Er würde wahrscheinlich wissen, wie dieses Durcheinander zu bewältigen war.

«Ach du meine Güte», schnaufte Chiron als er das Mädchen vor sich das Tod ausstrahlte ansah. Sie waren zurzeit alle im Grossen Haus versammelt. Nico sass auf Wills Schoss, ihre Arme verschränkt und ihre nackten Füsse baumelten über dem Boden. Sie weigerte sich Schuhe anzuziehen, da sie ihr nur abfallen würden.

«Können Sie mich zurück verwandeln?», fragte Nico. «Oder wissen Sie einen Zauber für Lou Ellen, damit sie mich richten kann? Ich möchte nicht mehr so sein. Die Leute starren mich an.»

Will flüsterte in das Ohr seines Partners. «Die Leute haben dich angestarrte bevor du ein Mädchen warst, du hast es einfach nicht bemerkt. Es ist, weil du wunderschön bist.»

«Sei still», flüsterte Nico, der leicht errötet war, zurück.

Chiron schüttelte seinen Kopf und alle im Raum ernüchterten aus Enttäuschung. «Du kannst nur warten, bis er sich abnutzt, es tut mir leid. Die gute Nachricht ist, der Fluch scheint ziemlich schwach. Es sollte bis zum Ende der abgenutzt sein; bis dann schlage ich vor, dass du dir viel Essen besorgst. Die Veränderungen in deinem Körper brauchen viel Energie und wenn du dich zurück verwandelst wirst du krank werden, wenn du einen leeren Bauch hast.»

Nico stand einfach auf und machte sogar noch weniger Lärm als normal, da sie keine Schuhe anhatte, als sie über den Holzboden lief. «Gut, aber wenn ich Drew sehe, wird es einen Zickenkampf geben.»

«Hey, Annabeth», sagte Percy als der Rest aufgestanden war, um Nico zu folgen, die sich etwas zu Essen besorgte.

«Jah?»

«Würdest du mich immer noch lieben, wenn ich mich in ein Mädchen verwandeln würde?»

Annabeth öffnete ihren Mund um zu antworten, aber Leo schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

«Natürlich nicht, Percy. Wenn du ein Mädchen wärst, wärst du nicht mehr ihr Typ.»

Alle sahen sich vor der Explosion vor, von der sie wussten, dass sie kommen würde.

«Ich bin der einzige Sohn des Poseidon, Retter des Olymp, Überlebender des Tartarus und ICH BIN JEDERMANNS TYP!»

«Nicht Nicos…»

«Halt die Klappe, Grace!»

Es brauchte nicht lange, bis es zu Gewalt kam. In dem Moment als Nico in den Speisepavillon lief, brach überall an den vielen Tischen Geschnatter aus. Nico ignorierte sie als sie für eine gewisse asiatische Tochter der Aphrodite suchte. Sie fand sie fast sofort und legte eine Hand auf ihr Schwert als sie zwischen die Tische marschierte um hinter das rachsüchtige Mädchen zu stehen.

«Oh.» Drew tat so als sei sie geschockt als sie sich drehte um einer böse starrenden weiblichen Version von Nico zu begegnen. «Wer bist du?»

Schatten um Nicos Füsse peitschten umher wie gefährliche Vipern. «Steh auf und kämpf mit mir wie ein Halbgott, Drew. Wenn du nicht aufstehst, befehle ich meinen Skeletten dich hochzuziehen für mich.»

«Nico», sagte Will von einigen Metern entfernt. Der gesamte Pavillon war totenstill als der Heiler versuchte den Frieden zu bewahren und eine Hand fest auf ihrer Schulter platzierte. «Denkst du nicht, mit ihr zu kämpfen ist unter deiner Würde? Ich habe gedacht, du würdest es vermeiden Mädchen zu verletzen, da du so erzogen worden bist.»

«Ich bin nun ein Mädchen, Solace. Ich habe im Moment keine Werte, die mich zurückhalten. Nun lass mich.»

Will schaute Piper hoffnungsvoll an.

«Schau mich nicht an. Ich denke sie verdient Nicos Zorn.»

«Annabeth?», versuchte Will.

Die Tochter der Athene schüttelte ihren Kopf. «Ich mag sie auch nicht wirklich.»

«Siehst du? Sie wollen, dass ich auf sie losgehe!», knurrte Nico bevor sie sich von den Händen ihres Freundes befreite.

«Denkst du, du kannst so über mich reden?» Drew erhob sich aus ihrem Sitz und in dem Moment stürzte sich Nico auf sie. Sie rollten sich über den Boden, schrien einander Beleidigungen zu und die zwei Mädchen verschwammen als sie sich schlugen und kratzten im Versuch einander zu töten.

«Whoa», pfiff Percy als er neben Jason und Leo zusah. «Wer hätte gedacht, dass Nico so ein schmutziges Mundwerk hat?»

Will stand mit offenem Mund da bis Nico sich erhob und grinsend auf eine bewusstlose Drew hinabsah. Nicht einmal in seinem Leben hatte er gedacht, er würde sehen, wie sein Freund in einen Zickenkrieg kam und ihn gewann.


	29. Video Spiele und Erklärungen

Video Spiele und Erklärungen

„Video Spiele?" Nico legte verwirrt seinen Kopf schief als er in einen Granatapfel biss. „Meinst du Spielhallen Spiele wie Flipper oder Pac-Man? Die habe ich schon einmal gespielt."

Cecil verdrehte die Augen. „Ernsthaft, di Angelo? Ich rede über Call of Duty und Halo."

„Noch nie davon gehört."

„Es sind Spiele, die du mit mehreren Leuten auf einer Spielkonsole, eine PlayStation oder Xbox genannt, spielen kannst. Die spielen Lou Elle, Will und ich immer, wenn meine Geschwister mich den Game Raum borgen lassen. Möchtest du dich uns heute Abend anschliessen und lernen, wie man spielt?"

Nico nickte. Er hatte seit seiner Zeit im Lotus Hotel viel über die modernen Sachen gelernt, wie zum Beispiel tragbare Musikplayer, Flachbildfernseher, ein sogenanntes Internet und vieles mehr. Etwas, das er noch nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, war das Konzept von Video Spielen. Sicher, er hatte Läden wie GameStop gesehen und war durch die Regale bei Mediamarkt gelaufen, aber er hatte nie wirklich die Zeit gehabt, ein Spiel zu kaufen oder zu spielen. Wie die Maschinen so klein sein und so kleine Bildschirme so viel Information beinhalten konnten, war ihm ein Rätsel.

«Cool! Ich weiss auch genau schon, welchen Modus wir spielen werden», sagte Cecil mit einem Grinsen.

Stunden später, nachdem sie zu Abend gegessen hatten, trafen Will, Nico und Lou Ellen Cecil bei der Hermes Hütte. Er liess sie rein und brachte sie in einen geheimen Bereich die Treppe hinab, den Connor und Travis vor einigen Jahren hinzugefügt hatten. Der Raum war im Prinzip ein Ort, wo Gruppen abhängen konnten mit Sitzsäcken, Sofas, mehreren Fernsehern und Spiel Konsolen, Lautsprecher, Mini-Kühlschränken und vielem mehr. Cecil führte seine drei Freunde zu einem der Zweiersofas bevor er ihnen die Controller reichte.

«Die Knöpfe sind so klein», kommentiere Nico als er damit herumspielte. Plötzlich begann der Controller zu leuchten und er schob in rasch in Wills offene Hände. «Ich glaube, ich habe es kaputt gemacht.»

Der blonde Junge lachte und gab es seinem Freund zurück. «Nein, Deathboy, du hast ihn bloss eingeschaltet. Das bedeutet, dass du Spieler Zwei sein wirst, da Cecil bereits der Erste ist. Dein Charakter wird in der oberen rechten Ecke des Bildschirms sein.»

«Okay…»

Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, begann Cecil zu erklären, welcher Knopf was tat, während er aussuchte, mit welchen Einstellungen sie spielen würden.

«Endloser Zombie Nazi Modus», sagte der Sohn des Hermes, als der Ladebalken verschwand und das kämpfen begann. «Eigentlich versuchen wir einfach, so lange wie möglich gegen eine endlose Armee von Feinden so bestehen, also töte einfach weiterhin die Zombies.»

Nico runzelte die Stirn, da er sich dabei schuldig fühlte, Kreaturen zu töten, die aussahen wie dumme Hollywood Versionen von Jules-Albert. «Dieses Spiel beleidigt Zombies in allen Belangen. Ich meine, ich weiss, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht so viel von Video Spielen halten, aber richtige Zombies sind überhaupt nicht so. Und Nazi Zombies? Wirklich? Keiner der Anhänger meines Halbbruders waren und sind Zombies. Ich würde es wissen.»

Lou Ellen pausierte das Spiel und drehte sich geschockt zu Nico. «Hitler ist dein Halbbruder?»

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. «Leider. Ich habe ihn nie wirklich getroffen, obwohl ich sicher bin, dass ich seine Schreie von den Feldern der Bestrafung gehört habe. Dad redet nicht gerne über ihn. Er ist eine grosse Schande für die Familie.»

Nachdem sie für ein paar weitere Stunden gespielt hatten, dazu übergegangen waren, einander zu bekämpfen und Nico schnell sehr gut darin geworden war, Leute zu erstechen, entschieden sie, einen Film einzulegen.

«Habt ihr Die Hüter des Lichts gesehen?», fragte Lou Ellen, als Cecil den Film startete. Sie hatten ihn über ein Dutzend Mal gemeinsam gesehen; es war ihr gemeinsamer Lieblingsfilm. «Er ist so gut! Ich liebe Jack Frost einfach; er erinnert mich an einen lustigen Schwindler den ich kenne», sagte sie und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen in Richtung Cecil. Die Wangen des Jungen wurden ein wenig pink, aber er sagte nichts.

«Sie stehen total aufeinander», flüsterte Will Nico zu.

Er lächelte. «Ich weiss. Meine Güte, ich bin froh, dass wir nicht so lange gebraucht haben.»

«Ja, oder?»

In der Hälfte des Films schlief Will ein. Die Sonne war schon vor Stunden untergegangen und seine innere Körperuhr hatte ihn dazu gebracht, eine bequeme Position auf dem Sofa zu finden. Es half nicht, dass er seinen Freund wie einen Teddybären an sich drückte. Nico seufzte und lehnte sich müde an Will, bevor er seine Augen schloss und dem Film nur noch zuhörte. Lou Ellen und Cecil dachten wohl, er wäre eingeschlafen, denn einige Minuten später begann Cecil zu sprechen.

«Also, Lou.»

«Ja?»

«Ich habe mich gefragt, nun, da wir sowieso die meiste Zeit gemeinsam verbringen, ob…», seine Stimme verhallte unsicher.

Nico hörte die Freude in Lou Ellens Stimme als sie sprach. «Ob was, Cecil?»

«Würdest du mit mir ausgehen wollen?», sagte er hastig. Als Antwort quietsche Lou Ellen leise und das Sofa bewegt sich, als sie ihn in eine Umarmung zog. «Ich nehme die Umarmung jetzt mal als ein positives Zeichen.»

«Natürlich möchte ich mit dir ausgehen! Ich habe seit Wochen darauf gewartet, dass du mich fragst.»

Cecil kicherte. «Sorry deswegen. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass ich nicht wie ein Idiot dastehe.»

«Du bist ein Idiot, aber das ist eines der Dinge, die ich an dir mag. Wie auch immer, jetzt können wir mit Will und Nico auf Doppel Dates gehen! Oder sogar Fünffache Dates, wenn seine Freunde mitkommen.»

«Das klingt grossartig», lächelte Cecil, bevor er Lou Ellen an seine Brust zog. Sie grinste ihn an, als sie ihre Hand durch sein Haar gleiten liess. Er seufzte glücklich, bevor die beiden damit fortfuhren, den Film zu schauen. Keiner der Beiden sah das kleine anerkennende Lächeln auf Nicos Gesicht.


	30. Spione, Popcorn und Küsse

Spione, Popcorn und Küsse

Es war Sonntagabend und das Kino war immer noch ziemlich voll als die beiden Paare Tickets für Into the Woods kauften. Will hatte ihn unbedingt sehen wollen, also hatten Nico, Lou Ellen und Cecil zugestimmt, ihn während des Doppel Dates anzusehen.

„Ich hole Süssigkeiten!", erklärte Cecil nachdem die Person, die ihre Tickets überprüft hatte ihnen einen schönen Abend gewünscht hatte.

„Denk daran, sie wirklich zu kaufen, Cecil."

„Will, was lässt dich denken, dass jemand, der so unschuldig ist wie ich, Süssigkeiten hinter der Theke vor Dutzenden Zeugen klauen würde?"

„Ich kenn dich, desshalb."

Lou Ellen schnaubte und nahm seine Hand als sie zur Theke lief. Einige Minuten später hielten die vier Jugendlichen entweder Süssigkeiten, Popcorn oder ein Getränk die sie mit ihrem Partner teilen würden.

«Cola ist so ungesund», sagte Will als er einen Schluck des zuckerhaltigen Getränks nahm. «Ich hoffe, du putzt deine Zähne sehr gut heute Abend, Nico, oder du kriegst Karies.»

Er verdrehte die Augen. «Ich bin so froh, dass wir vor ein paar Jahren noch nicht zusammen waren. Alles was ich gegessen habe, war McDonalds; Ich habe so viel Limo getrunken.»

«Nico, dieser Ort ist schon schlimm genug, wenn du dort nicht regelmässig isst!»

Die liess Will einen Vortrag über Fast-Food halten, bis die Lichter im Kino ausgingen und die Vorschau begann. Nico und Will sassen nebeneinander während Lou Ellen und Cecil neben Weill sassen. Die vier flüsterten einander Kommentare über die Vorschau zu und machten sarkastische Bemerkungen darüber, welche langweilig waren und welche ihr Interesse weckten.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die beiden anderen Halbgötter ein paar Reihen hinter ihnen, die sie in der Dunkelheit des Kinos beobachteten.

«Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir sie beobachten müsse, Jason. Sie halten bereits Händchen und Nico hat ihn geküsst, als warum willst du ein Auge auf sie halten?»

Der Blonde kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute kurz unter seiner Brille hindurch. «Percy, der Kiss war ein spontanes in-dem-Moment Ding. Natürlich haben sie bereits Händchen gehalten und gekuschelt, aber ich bezweifle, dass die viel mehr gemacht haben, als sich ab und zu ein Küsschen auf die Wange zu geben, seit sie zusammen sind. Nico ist erst vierzehn Jahre alt und ich will nicht, dass der Sohn dieses Frauenhelden Apollo ihn zu etwas drängt!»

«Alter, beruhig dich. Sie werden uns hören, wenn du so laut sprichst. Oh, dieses Mädchen ist von Pitch Perfect! Ich liebe diesen Film.»

Jason verdrehte die Augen. «Konzentrier dich einfach darauf, dass Will nicht unseren kleinen Bro verdirbt.»

Percy brauchte nur fünf Minuten um zu vergessen, weshalb sie eigentlich hierher gekommen waren. Während der nächsten halben Stunde war bloss Jason eifrig damit beschäftigt den Sohn des Apollo, der einen Arm um Nico gelegt hatte, zu beobachten. Der Kopf des dunkelhaarigen Teenager ruhte auf Wills Schulter und Jason musste nicht genauer hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass sie Händchen hielten.

Plötzlich sangen die beiden Prinzen im Film über Schmerz, rissen sich die Shirts vom Leib und legten Teile ihrer Oberkörper frei.

Cecil grinste, bevor er sich zu Will und Nico drehte. «Geniesst ihr den Fanservice, Jungs?»

«Nein!», gaben die beiden entrüstet zurück. Keiner der beiden gab Preis, dass sie unbewusst die Prinzen abgecheckt hatten.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später, war nichts Nennenswertes passiert. Percy ignorierte den Fakt, dass sie hier waren, um zu spionieren, nun komplett, da er komplett vom dem Film gefangen war, während sogar Jason begann den Film zu schauen, statt den beiden Jungen beim Händchen halten zuzusehen. Der Ort war wahrscheinlich zu öffentlich für den schüchternen Nico und Will um herumzumachen.

Trotzdem hielt das Lou Ellen und Cecil nicht davon ab, genau dies zu tun.

«Das ist komisch», flüsterte der Sohn des Hades seinem Freund zu. «Die sind erst seit drei Tagen zusammen.»

Will nickte leicht bevor er sich mit grossen blauen Hundeaugen zu Nico drehte. «Sie sind praktisch gesehen schon seit fünf Monaten zusammen, aber jaah. Wir werden uns nicht mehr komisch fühlen, wenn wir auch… beschäftigt sind.»

Nico grinste zu ihm hinauf, seine Augen leuchteten für einen Moment, als die Helligkeit der Leinwand für eine Sekunde aufflammte. Innert Sekunden waren sie dem Pärchen neben ihnen nachgekommen. Sie schenkten den wenigen anderen Gruppen im Kino keine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war sowieso nicht so, dass es jemand bemerken würde.

«Jason», sagte Percy als er den Sohn des Jupiter einen Rippenstoss mit seinem Ellenbogen verpasste.

«Was?»

«Du hast in deinem Job versagt. Schau», sagte er, als er auf die beiden knutschenden Paare deutete.

Jason schnappte nach Luft und zog seine Münze (Waffe) aus seiner Hosentasche. «Dieser hinterhältige kleine Sohn des Apollo!»

«Er ist so gross wie du, Bro. Du nennst dich selbst klein.»

«Still, Jackson, sie werden uns hören!»

Percy verdrehte seine Meergrünen Augen. «Du kannst nicht einfach da runtergehen und Nicos Freund verhauen! Der Fakt, dass wir ihnen nach spionieren ist bereits genug um uns ernsthaften Ärger aufzuhalsen. Wenn Nico herausfindet, dass wir hier sind…» Er stellte sich vor, wie sein wunderschön blaues Zimmer plötzlich von Skeletten pink gestrichen wurde.

«Er wird es nicht herausfinden», versicherte Jason. «Wenn ich Will durch den Raum schleudere, indem ich meine Kräfte benutze und mich dann ducke, wird Nico nichts vermuten.»

«Lass sie einfach in Ruhe. Ihnen geht's gut. Nico ist von den Vierzigern und seine Werte werden sie davon abhalten, zu schnell vorwärts zu machen und das unartige Ding zu tun, bis sie verheiratet sind. Niemand muss sich wegen irgendetwas sorgen.»

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, dass Nico von seinem Sitz verschwunden war, bis sie in die Schatten schmolzen.

Die drei Söhne der grossen Drei erschienen Sekunden später in Percys Hütte. Die Spione landete mit einem Stöhnen während Nico mit verschränkten Armen und bösem Blick vortrat.

«Bleibt hier bis ich von meinem Date zurück bin. Ich werde mich später um euch Idioten kümmern», versprach er und verschwand ein weiteres Mal in den Schatten.

Percy liess sich auf seinem Rücken fallen. «Jason, wir sind in grossen Schwierigkeiten.»


	31. Jungs gegen Mädchen (und Will)

Jungs gegen Mädchen (und Will)

Die Teams für das Erobern der Flagge in dieser Nacht waren interessant. Im blauen Team waren die Poseidon, Tyche, Zeus, Hades, Hephaistos, Dionysus und die Hermes Hütte. Im roten Team waren die Athene, Aphrodite, Hekate, Nike, Nemesis, Hypnos, Ares und Apollo Kabine. Mr. D hatte die Teams gemacht und gesagt, er wollte entweder sehen, wie die Kinder der grossen Drei zerstört wurden oder bei dem Gemetzel zuschauen, wenn sie gewannen. Scheinbar war der Wein Gott gelangweilt und in fauler Stimmung, denn heute Nacht gab es keine Regeln, ausser, dass sie sich nicht umbringen durften. Die Halbgötter beteten zu ihren jeweiligen Eltern, dass sie die Nacht überleben würden.

Percy, Jason und Nico bewachten die Flagge, die auf der Statue bei Jasons Vaters Faust stand. Niemand würde durch sie hindurch kommen. Leo und Cecil, gemeinsam mit einigen Hütten Genossen, suchten die rote Flagge, die von der gesamten Ares Hütte bewacht wurde. Sie hatten harte Arbeit vor sich.

„Denkt ihr, es werden die Mädchen sein, die gegen uns kämpfen werden?", fragte Jason, da der Kampf erst noch zu ihnen kommen musste.

Percy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich. Obwohl sie uns lieben, glaube ich, dass sie es geniessen, uns fertigzumachen."

„Hey", sagte Nico. „Wollt ihr, dass ich Schatten in eure Ohren stopfe, so dass ihr nicht von Pipers Charm Sprech befallen werdet?"

Sie sagten beide ja, was gut war, da sie einen Moment später die Stimme der Tochter der Aphrodite hörten, die irgendwo in den Bäumen versteckt war.

„Ihr wollt alle herumrennen und von Kaninchen reden!", schrie sie.

Nico blickte finster in die Richtung ihrer Stimme. „Erst einmal, das ist nicht lustig. Zweitens, dein Charm Sprech hat keine Wirkung aus uns, da meine Schatten dich abblocken."

„Ugh", rief sie zurück und klang genervt. „Du ruinierst so viel Spass!"

Plötzlich rannte Annabeth aus dem Wald direkt auf Percy zu. Ihre Schwerter schlugen aufeinander als die geistreiche (oder in Percys Fall nicht so geistreiche) Kommentare austauschten. Einen Moment später sprang Piper aus den Bäumen und der Rest der Athene Hütte folgte ihr. Als Jason in die Luft stieg und einen Blitz herbeirief, um die Athene Kinder für einen kurzen Moment aufzuhalten, spaltete sich der Boden und Dutzende Skelett-Krieger krochen heraus, um gegen sie zu kämpfen. Während die Skelette sie ziemlich gut aufhielten, konnte Nico nicht anders und glitt einige Male in die Schatten um ein paar Halbgötter zum Fallen zu bringen. Das heisst, bis Will plötzlich auftauchte.

„Hallo Sonnenschein", grüsste Nico, der einige Meter vor dem Sohn des Apollo stand. Als er bemerkte, wie einige von Wills Geschwistern durch die Bäume schlichen, wollte er mehr Hilfe herbeirufen, aber er wurde durch einen schrillen Pfiff gestoppt, welches ihn zusammenzucken liess.

Will zog seinen Vorteil daraus und warf den Sohn des Hades zu Boden, bevor dieser ihn aufhalten konnte. Er grinste siegessicher, da er stärker war als der schlanke Teenager unter ihm, aber es war von kurzer Dauer. Nico lächelte ihn süss an bevor er in den Schatten verschwand und Will zurückliess, der auf die Stelle starrte, wo er gewesen war.

Als er auf dem Ast eines grossen Baumes erschien, konzentrierte er sich darauf, eine Mauer aus Erde zu erschaffen, die viele der kommenden Apollo Camper zerstreute. Er grinste. Nico hatte noch nie so viel Spass mit seinen Kräften gehabt.

„Hey."

Nico zuckte zusammen als er die schläfrige Stimme eines Kindes von Hypnos, genauer genommen Clovis, bemerkte, der gegen einen Baum gelehnt unterhalb von ihm lag. Er hatte ihn einige Momente zuvor noch nicht da gesehen.

„Es ist Schlafenszeit, di Angelo."

Eine Welle von Müdigkeit traf ihn wie ein Ziegelstein. Er sprang schnell von dem Baum hinunter und rollte sich am Boden ab, bevor er hinunterfallen konnte. Allerdings wurde er sobald er am Boden war von zwei Campern angegriffen. Er brauchte nur einige Minuten um sie mit seinem Schwert zu besiegen, aber während er abgelenkt von der verweilenden Müdigkeit war, bemerkte er nicht, wie sich jemand von hinten an ihn heranschlich.

„Death Boy!", schrie Will bevor er ihn ein zweites Mal diese Nacht zu Boden warf, allerdings glühte er dieses Mal so hell, dass Nico keine Schatten hatte, in denen er verschwinden konnte. Er konnte auch nicht zurück kämpfen, da Will stärker war als er. Das hiess, dass Nico am Boden festgenagelt war, bis Will entschied, ihn hochzulassen.

„Besteht eine Chance, dass du mich loslässt?", fragte Nico unschuldig als er sah, wie ein Blitz auf ihre Flagge zuschoss.

Will schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte Nico verschmitzt an. „Nicht bis mein Team die Flagge hat."

Nico verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr werdet nicht gewinnen können. Mit meinen Schatten, die Jason davor bewahren, vom Charm Sprech befallen zu werden und all den Skeletten die kämpfen, habt ihr keine Chance."

„Ich muss nur deine Konzentration ins wanken bringen, so dass die Skelette aufhören zu kämpfen und die Schatten, die Jason helfen, verschwinden, oder?"

Seine dunklen Augen weiteten sich. „Will, du wagst es nicht."

Etwas vom schlimmsten, dass Nico jemals erlebt hatte, war, was Will ihm dann antat. Will beugte sich zu der Seite seines Freundes hinunter du begann… ihn zu kitzeln.

„Stop!", schrie er, als würde er gefoltert werden. In diesem Moment fielen alle seine Skelette zusammen, was dazu führte, dass viele Camper zu dem nun lachenden Sohn des Hades blickten. Sie sahen für ein paar Sekunden, wie er sich unter Will hin und her warf, wie er versuchte und daran scheiterte unter ihm wegzukommen als er ihn unter seinem Lachen anschrie, bevor sie auf die Flagge zu rannten.

In der Luft schaute Jason nach unten und sah, was geschah, während Piper erneut versucht, Charm Sprech anzuwenden. Plötzlich tanzte er mit seiner Freundin, unfähig etwas zu tun, um die Flagge zu beschützen.

Und dann war da Percy, der Annabeth hätte geschlagen haben müssen bis jetzt, wenn sie ihn nicht in eine hitzige Auseinandersetzung gebracht hätte.

„Ich bin also zu planlos, um Nicos Typ zu sein, ist es das, was du sagen willst?"

„Jep", sagte Annabeth während sie zusah, wie ihr Team immer näher an die Flagge herankam.

Percy stand einfach vor ihr und versuchte zu verstehen, was sie sagte. „Aber ich bin nicht so planlos! Er ist nur sehr gut darin, seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Ausserdem, dass du gesagt hast, dass er auf Blonde steht, ist dumm, denn sonst wäre er nicht so lange auf mich gestanden."

„Percy."

„Ja, Annabeth?"

Sie grinste ihn an, bevor sie hinter sich deutete. In dem Moment, in dem er sich umdrehte sah er ein Athene Kind, dass auf Zeus Faust stand und in die blaue Flagge im Sieg hochhielt.

„Was ist passiert?", schrie Mr. D die Kinder der grossen Drei an. „Wie haben die drei mächtigsten Halbgötter verloren?" Er war traurig, da er die Kinder seiner Hütte in ihr Team gesteckt hatte, da er gedacht hatte, dass sie gewinnen würden.

Sie schwiegen. Keiner von ihnen wollte zugeben, dass sie wegen Kitzeln, Tanzen und Streiten verloren hatten.

„Was ist mit dir, Valdez?", fragte der Gott des Weines den Gaukler.

Er schaute weg. Cecil, der die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen war, war ziemlich am Anfang von Lou Ellen in einen Welpen verwandelt worden. Sie hatte gedroht, ihn auch in einen zu verwandeln, während sie den frisch verwandelten Hund streichelte, bevor er einfach seine Hände erhoben hatte. Unter keinen Umständen würde er in einen Hund verwandelt werden.

* * *

Yes Leute ich lebe. Ich war ehrlich gesagt der Meinung, dass hier niemand mehr liest und habe deshalb die Story nur auf Wattpad weiter veröffentlich. Ich werde nun alle Kapitel, die ich noch übersetzt habe hochladen, ich hoffe ihr freut euch :) Und seid versichert, selbst wenn es manchmal echt lange geht, bis was Neues kommt, ich werde diese Geschichte fertig übersetzen. Ich hab nur teilweise sehr viel los privat, ich hoffe ihr versteht das.

xx Honelle


	32. Krankenschwester Nico

Krankenschwester Nico

Nico di Angelo hatte nicht wirklich geplant nach dem hektischen Spiel Erobern der Flagge seinem Freund in der Krankenstube zu helfen. Da es keine Regeln gegeben hatte, hatte sich die Ares Kabine nicht zurückgehalten, was hiess, dass es mehr verletzte Camper hatte als normalerweise.

„Bitte", quengelte Will, während seine Geschwister begannen, die Verletzten zu behandeln.

„Nein."

Er schob seine Unterlippe vor, legte seine Hände aneinander und sah ihn mit Hundeaugen an. „Riesiges Bitte mit McDonalds Pommes Frites darauf?"

Dies erweckte sein Interesse. „Du wirst mit McDonalds Essen kaufen?"

„Wenn es das ist, was dich dazu bringt, mir zu helfen. Wie auch immer, wir sollten uns beeilen." Will nahm Nicos Hand und führte ihn zu der Krankenstube. „Wenn wir da sind, möchte ich, dass du in den Vorratsraum gehst, Bandagen nimmst und sie in Streifen schneidest, so dass wir Verletzungen damit verbinden können. Und dann geh einfach herum und frag alle, die nicht allzu sehr verletzt sind, ob du ihnen helfen kannst; übrigens, nimm etwas Desinfektionsmittel für sie mit. So können meine Geschwister und ich uns um die Schwerverletzen kümmern."

Nico nickte. „Okay, Doktor Solace. Tu du, was du am besten kannst und ich werde Papierschnitte verbinden."

Will grinste ihm zu, bevor er davonrannte. „Danke, Krankenschwester Nico."

Der Sohn des Hades schnaubte verärgert als sein Freund zu einem Camper eilte, der laut stöhnend in einer Ecke des Raumes lag. Er tat, was Will ihm gesagt hatte, obwohl er sich etwas fehl am Platz fühlte. Will und seine Freunde waren schlau, nett und selbstbewusst als sie von Camper zu Camper liefen und sie fragten, was los war. Als er fertig damit war, die Bandagen zu schneiden, begann er ungeschickt dasselbe zu tun.

„Uhm", näherte er sich einer schniefenden Siebenjährigen Halbgöttin. Sie hielt sich einen Schnitt auf ihrem Arm, der schwach blutete, aber weder tief noch kritisch war. Trotzdem waren ihre Augen rot vom Weinen als sie zu dem Jungen vor ihr aufsah. „Soll ich dir helfen?"

Das Kind schrie und rutschte auf dem schmalen Feldbett von ihm weg. Nico blinzelte. Ein Jahr zuvor hätte er eine solche Reaktion erwartet, aber nun nicht mehr. Seine Augen blickten zu Boden, ein Schmerz in seiner Brust liess seine Schultern traurig fallen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er nicht an einen Ort gehörte, wo jemand, der Tod ausstrahlte die Leute sich unbehaglich fühlen liess.

Gerade als er weglaufen wollte, packte das Mädchen seine schlaffe Hand. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen blickten das Mädchen neugierig an. Sie hatte ihn gerade angeschrien und nun berührte sie ihn?

„Es tut mir leid, Mister." Ihre hohe Stimme sagte ihm, dass sie aufrichtig war. „Sie haben so beängstigend ausgesehen, ganz in schwarz, und obwohl Sie nur helfen wollten, habe Ich... Ich habe Sie traurig gemacht. Es tut mir so leid!" Tränen erschienen in ihren Augen.

Nico kniete sich hin, so dass sie auf Augenhöhe waren. Er benutzte eine der Bandagen um ihre Tränen wegzuwischen bevor er den Schnitt mit dem Desinfektionsmittel säuberte, welches er mitgenommen hatte. „Es ist okay", versichert er sanft als er den Arm des Mädchens verband. „Ich weiss, dass ich die Leute verängstige, obwohl ich nicht wusste, dass es wegen meines Kleidungsstils ist. Ich bin der einzige Sohn des Hades, weisst du, und meistens haben die Leute Angst, weil ich Skelette heraufbeschwöre, zu Geistern rede und in den Schatten reise. Oder manchmal haben sie auch einfach Angst vor meinem Dad."

„Oh", sie schien geschockt, aber sie schrie nicht erneut. Nico dachte sich, dass sie wohl eine neue Camperin war, wenn sie noch nicht von ihm gehört hatte. „Ich… Ich denke nicht mehr, dass Sie angsteinflössend sind, Mister. Es war gemein von mir, Sie zu beurteilen bevor ich mit Ihnen gesprochen habe; Sie sind wirklich nett."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Tief in sich war er berührt, aber er würde es nicht zugeben. „Danke. Mein Name ist übrigens Nico, nicht Mister. Du kannst mich ruhig duzen."

Sie betrachtete ihren nun verbundenen Arm bevor sie sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm drehte. „Ich bin Abby, eine Tochter von Apollo."

„Apollo?", Nico konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht verhindern. „Das heisst, du kennst Will Solace, richtig?" Sie nickte. „Er ist mein Freund."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Oh! Er sagte, dass er mit jemandem zusammen sei, weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass er schön sei und dass er eine noch schönere Freundin haben muss. Ich war verwirrt, als er gesagt hat, dass er mit jemandem zusammen ist, der niedlicher ist als er, aber…" Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Er hatte Recht! Wenn man von dem schwarz absieht, bist du wirklich süss! Ich freue mich für euch zwei."

Nico schnappte nach Luft. Was zum Hades?

Bevor er jedoch etwas weiteres sagen konnte, wurde er in die Schatten neben dem Bett gezogen und liess Abby verwirrt auf dem Bett sitzend zurück. Einem Moment später stand Nico vor seinem Vater mit einer Hand voll Bandagen und in der anderen eine Flasche Desinfektionsmittel.

„Dad?", sagte Nico fragend.

Hades starrte seinen Sohn perplex an. „Was tust du mit diesem Zeug in deinen Händen? Und warum riechst du, als kämst du gerade vom Schlachtfeld?"

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Wir haben gerade ei n Spiel Erobern der Flagge beendet."

„Hast du wieder gewonnen?"

„Nicht dieses Mal. Warte – das hast du rausgefunden?"

Für einen Moment konnte er Stolz in den Augen des Gottes erkennen. „Nico, noch nie zuvor hat ein Kind von Hades Erobern der Flagge in diesem Camp gewonnen. Natürlich habe ich es mitgekriegt; in dem Moment, wo die Flagge meine Insignie gezeigt hat, habe ich einen Drang verspürte, meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Camp Half-Blood zuzuwenden. Obwohl du heute nicht gewonnen hast, bin ich sicher, dass ich meine Insignie wieder sehen werde."

Nico war überrascht, aber auch glücklich, dass sein Vater es herausgefunden hatte. „Ich versuche mein Bestes."

„Wie auch immer", er schaute seinen Sohn erneut an. „Ich habe Arbeit für dich. Es hat einen Geist in der Nähe von Long Island, der der Unterwelt während dem Chaos, das Gaia verursacht hat, entflohen ist und er terrorisiert Sterbliche an einem der Strände. Die Sterblichen denken, es spuke dort wegen ihm."

„Ich werde mich gleich morgen früh um ihn kümmern. Ich war eigentlich gerade daran, einige Leute in der Krankenstube zu verarzten, da viele Leute verletzt wurden, also muss ich wieder zurück."

„Ist es, weil dein Freund ein Heiler ist?" Hades grinste tatsächlich.

Nico schaute weg. „Eigentlich, hat er mich mit Essen überredet."

„Sicher hat er das. Geh zurück und pflege törichte Halbgötter, damit sie wieder gesund werden, Sohn", sagte er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Sag deinem Freund, dass obwohl ich nicht gutheisse, dass er meinen Sohn zu einer einfachen Krankenschwester reduziert, ich dankbar bin, dass er dir hilft, deinen Horizont zu erweitern."

Sein Gesicht war rot, als er seinen Mund öffnete um zu sprechen. „Ich bin keine Krankenschwester!" Hades schnippte mit seinen Fingern und liess ihn verschwinden, bevor er etwas hinzufügen konnte.

„Persephone!", rief der Gott als er von seinem Thron herunter getreten war und sich eine Sense schnappte. Er fühlte plötzlich den Drang, herauszugehen und seine Kräfte für etwas Lustiges zu nutzen. „Ich werde bald zurück sein. Ich werde meinem lieben Verwandten Apollo einen Haarschnitt verpassen."


	33. Missgeschick am Strand

Missgeschick am Strand

Das Loswerden des Geistes verwandelte sich am Ende in einen Tag am Strand.

Am Tag nach der Eroberung der Flagge hatte Nico seinen Freunden beim Frühstück erzählt, dass er sich um etwas am nahe gelegenen Strand kümmern musste. Ein Geist sorgte für Unruhe und er musste ihn für seinen Vater zurück in die Unterwelt schicken. Er hatte es ihnen erzählt, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen würde, wenn er weg wäre, ganz einfach.

Natürlich dachten alle anderen darüber als eine Entschuldigung für einen lustigen Tab am Strand; Chiron hatte sie lediglich angewiesen, vorsichtig zu sein, bevor er die zehn Halbgötter das Camp verlassen liess. Nico hatte sie nur ungern per Schattenreise dahin befördert, jede Person trug, was sie für einen lustigen Tag an dem verlassenen Strand brauchen würden. Alle trugen ihre Schwimmsachen. Sogar Nico, der nicht einmal eine Badehose besessen hatte bis Will ihn eine von seinen ausleihen liess. Sie waren hellblau, was der Sohn des Hades nicht mochte, aber sie waren besser als die orangefarbenen, die Will trug.

«Lass und eine Sandburg bauen!», sagte Will fröhlich als sich alle zerstreuten um entweder zu schwimmen, in der Sonne zu entspannen oder mit dem Volleyball zu spielen, den Leo mitgebracht hatte.

Nico verdrehte die Augen und hob sein Schwert, fluchend, dass er lächerlich aussehen musste nur in der Badehose. «Ich bin hergekommen, um einen Geist fertigzumachen. Fang du schon einmal an und ich werde mitmachen, wenn ich damit fertig bin.»

«Okay, aber wo ist dieser Geist? Es scheint nicht so, als wäre einer hier.»

Der Sohn des Hades suchte den Strand nach irgendeinem Zeichen gespenstischer Aktivität ab. Schwach, etwas weiter unten am Strand, nahm er etwas war. Nico lief zu dem Ort, bevor die Spur komplett verschwinden konnte.

Plötzlich stieg ein leuchten weisser Geist aus dem Sand auf. Er sah aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Verbrecher. Die Kleider, die er trug, waren bedeckt von Ketten und ganz in schwarz, seine Jacke aus Leder und seine Augen kalt als er den Jungen vor sich anstarrte. Als seine Augen jedoch auf das Schwert in Nicos Hand fielen, schnappte er nach Luft. Man konnte nun die Angst in seinem Blick erkennen.

«Ich hörte von Lord Hades, dass du ein schlechter Geist gewesen bist», sagte Nico in geschäftlichem Ton. Viele Meter entfernt schlichen seine Freunde sich näher heran, sie wollten sicher gehen, dass ihr Freund okay war, wollten sich aber nicht von Anfang an einmischen.

Normalerweise fürchteten die Geister ihn, da er der Geisterkönig war. Dieser war jedoch eine Ausnahme, da sich die Angst in seinen Augen innert Sekunden zu Hass wandelte. Als er sich auf Nico stürzte, rollte sich der Sohn des Hades aus dem Weg. Er fluchte, als sich der Sand an ihn klebte. Er ignorierte es und stand auf, gerade als der Geist auf ihn zu rannte. Nico schwang sein Schwert und löste die Seele mit Leichtigkeit auf, gerade als ein Ball aus Nebel vor seinen Füssen landete. Seine Augen weiteten sich einen Moment zu spät als er realisierte, dass es eine von Lou Ellens Kreationen war.

«WAS IM NAMEN VON APOLLO HAST DU MEINEM FREUND ANGETAN?»

Lou Ellen zuckte zusammen als sie sich dem nun kichernden Sohn des Hades vor ihr zuwandte. Nach einigen Minuten blickte er sie mit grossen, unschuldig braunen Augen an. Alle Spuren von Reife und was ihn zu Nico machten waren weg. «Ich wollte bloss helfen! Ich wollte einen Anti-Wut Ball auf sie schmeissen, aber ich glaube, ich habe es versaut.»

«Versaut?», wiederholte Will als er Nicos Hand nahm. Er zog ihn hoch und sah wie Nico ihn albern anschaute. «Warum schaut er mich so an?»

Als alle anderen zu den dreien stiessen, fuhr sich Lou Ellen mit einer Hand durch die Haare. «Die Magie die ich geworfen habe, sollte das wütendste Ding in der Nähe unbeschwert werden lassen. DA Nico den Geist davor losgeworden ist, war er der einzige in der Nähe. Es wird in einer Stunde nachlassen.»

Will liess ein Seufzen der Erleichterung vernehmen. Nico jedoch, machte ihm Angst. Sogar der entspannte Nico hatte nie so… sorglos gewirkt wie er jetzt tat.

«Du bist so heiss», stellte Nico unverblümt fest, bevor er sich zu den Anderen drehte. Seine Augen fielen als nächstes auf Percy während alle anderen unbehaglich herumstanden. Irgendetwas war definitiv falsch mit dem Sohn des Hades, wenn er so offen und vor Allen zugab, dass er Will heiss fand. «Du bist ein Idiot, aber du riechst wie das Meer, also ist es okay.»

«Was?», sagte Percy verblüfft. Neben ihm brach Leo in Lachen aus.

«Es scheint, glücklich zu sein heisst, dass er alles sagen kann, was ihm in den Sinn kommt.»

Percy starrte ihn böse an bevor er sich zu Nico drehte. «Was kannst du uns über Leo hier sagen?»

Der dunkelhaarige Teenager überlegte einen Moment bevor er antwortete. «Er ist cool», stellte er einfach fest bevor er sich zurück zu seinem Freund drehte. «Ich möchte nun rummachen», sagte er bevor er sich Wills Arm schnappte und ihn runter zum Strand zerrte.

«W-Was?» Nico war sonst nie so gerade heraus. Will drehte sich zurück und blickte hilfesuchend zu seinem Freunden zurück, aber sie lachten nur oder zeigten ihm einen Daumen hoch. «Leute?», rief er. «Lasst ihr ihn mich einfach entführen? Er ist nicht sich selbst und ich fühle mich nicht gut wenn ich ihn einfach lasse –»

Plötzlich erschien eine Mauer zwischen dem Paar und ihren Freunden und beschützen sie so vor Blicken. Dann warf sich Nico auf den Sohn des Apollo. Er riss ihn zu Boden und küsste ihn hitzig während Will rot wurde, ihn aber zurück küsste. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass Nico so… selbstbewusst war. Es war anders. Es war jedoch nicht schlecht anders also schlang er seine gebräunten Arme um den Jüngeren und zog ihn an sich.

Es war die beste Rum-Mach-Session gewesen, die Will Solace jemals gehabt hatte. Als die Magie nahc zehn Minuten nachgelassen harre, hatte Nico leise zugegeben, dass es schön gewesen war, bevor er fortgefahren hatte. Sie hatten den Rest des Tages damit verbracht, in der Brandung zu spielen, eine grossartige Sandburg zu bauen und Marco Polo mit ihren Freunden zu spielen. Niemand erwähnte Nicos komische selbstbewusstes Verhalten während er mit Magie versehen gewesen war.

Nun, ausser Percy.

«Zuerst sagst du mir, dass ich nicht dein Typ bin und jetzt, dass ich nur ein grossartig-riechender Idiot bin. Weisst du was, di Angelo? Du bist ein Arschloch.»

«Es könnte mich ehrlich nicht weniger kümmern, Percy.»

«Siehst du? Da ist es wieder! Deine Arschlochigkeit zeigt sich.»

Nico seufzte. «Das ist nicht einmal ein Wort. Deshalb bist du ein Idiot und nicht mein Typ.»

«Nun, weisst du was? Du bist auch nicht mein Typ!»

«Was für ein Diss», sagte Nico sarkastisch bevor sie zurück zum Camp schattenreisten. Es schien, dass Leuten zu sagen, dass sie nicht dein Typ sind, ein Fehler war. Das zu tun kann dem Opfer psychologisch und geistig schaden.


	34. Eine Veränderung im Kleiderschrank

Eine Veränderung im Kleiderschrank

„Nico, komm aus deiner Kabine, bevor wir reinkommen und dich rausziehen!", schrie Cecil bevor er sich grinsend zu Leo drehte. Die beiden hatten den Sohn des Hades vor einigen Stunden geprankt und wartetet nun ungeduldig auf das Ergebnis ihrer Tat. Allerdings spielte ihr Opfer nicht mit.

Leo stemmte sich eine Hand in die Hüfte. „Lass mich nicht Will holen gehen, di Angelo! Alle warten darauf, dass du beim Frühstück erscheinst und wenn du nicht da sein wirst, wissen sie, dass etwas los ist… schon wieder."

„Keine Chance!", brüllte Nico durch die Tür zurück. „Nicht bis ihr mir meine Klamotten zurück gebt!"

Cecil konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Das werden wir nach dem Frühstück tun, ich versprechs. Und jetzt komm raus bevor wir uns dazu entscheiden das gesamte Camp aufzuwecken in dem Versuch dich da raus zu kriegen."

Plötzlich schwang die Tür der Hades Hütte auf und offenbarte einen beschämten Halbgott. Am Tag zuvor hatten Leo und Cecil beschlossen, dass er aufhören musste so viel schwarz zu tragen. Um dies zu beheben waren sie in der Nacht in seine Kabine geschlichen und seine Kleider mit einem Paar weisser, enger Jeans und einem hell-pinken Shirt ersetzt. Das war, was der brodelnde Sohn des Hades nun trug, während er seine Freunde vor ihm böse anschaute.

„Ihr wisst schon, dass ich euch beide umbringen werde, richtig?"

Cecil schmollte kindisch „Aber du würdest Lou Ellen traurig machen! Und alle anderen wenn du Leo verletzten würdest."

„Jaah", fügte Leo spielerisch. „Du siehst gar nicht einmal so schlecht aus. Wir hätten dir auch bloss ein Häschen Kostüm lassen können."

Nico schoss den Jungs einen bösen Blick zu bevor er an ihnen vorbei lief (nicht ohne ihnen beiden auf den Hintern zu schlagen). Mit Augen voll Feuer und geballten Fäusten bemerkten ihn seine Freunde als er sich mürrisch an den Hades oder „Helden" Tisch setzte. Seine Freunde starrten den wütenden dunkelhaarigen Teenager einfach an, bevor Jason, Percy und Will ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnten.

„Ich werde euch alle umbringen", drohte Nico und schoss allen einen bösen Blick zu. „Und es wird mir Freude bereiten."

Will legte eine warme Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes während sein Lachen in leises Glucksen abebbte. „Wir lachen nicht, weil du doof aussiehst, Death Boy. Wir lachen, weil die hellen Farben im Kontrast stehen mit dem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck den du hast. Wer hat ich dazu gebracht dich so anzuziehen?"

In diesem Moment setzten sich Cecil und Leo verhalten grinsend an den Tisch. Ihre Teller waren voller Frühstück Burritos, Keksen und Massen an Speck.

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage", sagte Leo während er ein Stück Speck in die Luft warf bevor er es mit seinem Mund wieder auffing.

Cecil nickte. „Wir haben uns eventuell rein geschlichen als er geschlafen hat und all seine Kleider mitgenommen. Und Cecil hat mit seinen Kräften ein kontrolliertes Feuer gelegt das sein Shirt und seine Hosen verbrannt hat, in denen er geschlafen hat."

Nico war fuchsteufelswild. „Das Shirt war eines meiner liebsten! Die Hosen sind mir egal aber ich mochte das Shirt."

„Es war pechschwarz."

„Genau. Deshalb mochte ich es."

Leo verdrehte die Augen. „Du musst aufhören, die Farbe deiner Seele zu tragen und etwas Farbe in in deine Kleidung bringen. Eigentlich wollten wir einfach ein Camp Shirt und blaue Hosen zurücklassen aber nachdem du uns vor ein paar Wochen in den See geschmissen hast, haben wir beschlossen, Rache zu nehmen."

Nico schaute sie giftig an. „Jetzt muss ich euch beide auf die Liste mit Leuten setzten die ich schrecklich bloss stellen muss. Percy und Jason waren die einzigen dort, aber nun seid ihr beide auch darauf."

„Was wirst du tun? Uns in den See zu schmeissen war nicht so schlimm."

Der Sohn des Hades grinste. Will öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, wahrscheinlich umd zu stoppen, was auch immer sein Freund tun wollte, aber er war zu spät. Innert Sekunden war jeder Junge ausser ihm in den Schatten verschwunden. Für einen langen Moment sagte niemand etwas. Dann begann Lou Ellen zu kichern bevor sie sprach. „Das wird interessant."

Mit der Hilfe von Clovis aus der Hypnos Hütte waren die vier Jungs auf Nicos Rache Liste ausgenockt bevor sie wegrennen konnten. Als nächstes beförderte Nico sie alle in die Aphrodite Hütte. Dort ging Nico direkt zu Lacy, einer von Drews Freundinnen.

„H-hi Nico! Was bringt dich her?", fragte sie mit ein wenig Angst in ihrer Stimme. Lacy war dabei gewesen als Nico (als er in eine Frau verwandelt gewesen war) Drew vor ungefähr einer Woche im Speise Pavillon attackiert hatte. Nun war sie auf der Hut vor dem Sohn des Hades.

Er versuchte zu lächeln und nicht zu grinsen, aber es misslang ihm. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe für einen… Prank von mir."

„Ist es um Rache zu üben an dem der dich dazu gebracht hat, das zu tragen? Ich meine, Die Klamotten sind hübsch aber es sind überhaupt nicht deine Farben."

„Das ist mir bewusst. Also, das musst du tun…"

Etwas weniger als zwei Stunden später lief Nico strahlend aus der Aphrodite Hütte und bemerkte alle seine Freunde, die auf der Bank vor seiner eigenen Hütte sassen. Sie wendeten ihm erwartungsvoll ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu sobald er sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

„So", fragte Annabeth unschuldig. „Was hast du ihnen angetan?"

Er grinste bevor er sich neben seinen Freund setzte. Will legte einen Arm um ihn und Nico lehnte sich glücklich an ihn. „Warts einfach ab. Sie sollten jederzeit aus der Aphrodite Kabine kommen."

Piper öffnete ihren Mund um zu fragen, weshalb er in ihrer Hütte gewesen war als sie sah, dass vier Mädchen aus besagter Hütte geschmissen wurden. Mit der Ausnahme, dass es keine Mädchen waren. Es waren Jungs.

„Heilige Hera!", hustete Annabeth als sie Percy anschaute, der nun ein langes, fliessendes, blaues Kleid trug. Er hatte eine Perücke auf seinem Kopf die es aussehen liess, als würde sein Haar unter einem Sonnenhut bis über die Schultern gehen. Waren seine Nägel auch blau angemalt?

Calypso war still als sie das kurze, rote Cocktail bemerkte, welches Leo zusammen mit drei Zentimeter Absatz Schuhen, in denen der Junge einige Probleme mit laufen hatte, trug. Sein Haar war in Ruhe gelassen worden aber es entschädigte nicht den roten Lippenstift und schwarzen Eyeliner auf seinem Gesicht. Seine Nägel waren blutrot.

Cecil trug eine grüne Bluse und einen engen, schwarzen Rock mit Knie hohen Stiefeln. Er trug eine Perücke die es aussehen liess, als hätte er zwei Pferdeschwänze, was sehr komisch an ihm aussah.

Jason hatte nun langes, fliessend blondes Haar, sein Gesicht was voll mit Make-Up und er trug ein Kleid ähnlich zu Percys aber in lila. Er hatte Blumen ins Haar gewoben und lief in glänzenden, silbernen Sandalen.

Die vier liefen direkt auf Nico zu, doch er hatte bereits ein dutzend Skelette beschworen und sass mit Will im Schatten für einen leichten Fluchtweg. Der Sohn des Hades grinste als er die gedemütigten Gesichtsausdrücke sah.

„Jetzt sind wir quitt", sagte er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Ihr seid so schön!", sagte Piper zwischen Lachern. Annabeth und Lou Ellen schüttelten zustimmen ihre Köpfe während Calypso einfach nur baff schien (und versuchte ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken),

Jason, Percy und Cecil begannen darüber zu diskutieren, dass ihre Strafe viel schlimmer sei, als Leo plötzlich ein spöttisches Geräusch von sich gab.

„Ich weiss ja nicht, weshalb ihr drei euch beschwert", sagte er und warf sich in Pose. „Ich sehe FANTASTISCH aus."


End file.
